Chrono Trigger - A Novelization
by Legendary Frog
Summary: A complete, and original, retelling of the CT story. Completed Dec 2000.
1. Lost in Time

---All characters and events are all copyright (c) Squaresoft. All alterations to characters and plot do not represent the true intent of the designers in any way. They are artistic liberties taken my me, Joseph Blanchette. This story should not be taken as game cannon, and of course, the best way to experience Chrono Trigger is to play it.---  
  
  
Ever since the beginning of time, there have been people born on Earth attuned to a ancient power greater than anyone ever imagined. Some of these people where destined to become its slave, others its messenger. Some are only tortured by its power, and for others it makes them stronger. The person might use its powers to see future events caused by it, becoming a modern day prophet - Or even greater still, a god. There are even souls chosen by destiny to do something even more powerful, and something never done in the history of our universe:  
  
Destroy it.  
  
  
---------------------------  
CHRONO TRIGGER  
---------------------------  
  
An adaptation by Joseph Blanchette  
  
  
Version 1.1   
  
aka "Legendary Frog"  
(c) 2000-01  
  
E-mail: mortis765@yahoo.com  
  
  
See the CT Novel cover art at http://elfwood.lysator.liu.se/fanq/j/o/joeyblanch3/ctcover_lavos.jpeg.html  
  
Chapter I  
------------  
  
  
"Hey!" cried Crono as the figure knocked him on the ground. He was just looking at a map of the Millennial Fair when he felt somebody slam into his side. Crono slowly got up, and looked around. He didn't see anybody. He bent down to pick up his map and saw his attacker. A young girl with a blonde ponytail lay sprawled on the ground with a look of surprise on her face. "She must have bumped into me," thought Crono. He bent down and helped the girl up. He momentarily got lost in her blue eyes....  
  
"My pendent!" cried the girl.  
"Huh?" said Crono.  
"My pendent! Where is it!"  
"Are you okay?"  
"I had it a second ago!"  
Crono looked around, she obviously cared more about the pendant than her own well being. Then the noticed it a few paces away, gleaming in the bright sunlight. He walked toward the necklace but a man picked it up. He recognized him; it was Melchior the blacksmith.   
  
"Amazing!" said Melchior. "Beautiful!"  
"Hey!" Cried the girl. Crono saw her running toward them. "That's mine!"  
The girl grabbed the pendant from the old man's hand. "You should be more careful, my dear. You keep good care of that, it's very special." He smiled and he started to walk away.  
The girl placed the pendant around her neck. Crono saw she was very pretty, with big blue eyes and beautiful golden blonde hair. She was wearing a white tube top and matching pants.... she seemed a bit out of place though. She turned to Crono.  
  
"Sorry about bumping into you, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Marle!" and stuck out her hand.  
Crono grabbed it and shook. "I'm Crono...I haven't seen...."  
"Wow! Look at this place!" Marle started to drift off.  
"Yeah, it's great... are you new around here?" asked Crono, trying hard to get to know the girl better.  
"Look at all the decorations!"  
Crono sat down on the bench by Leene's Bell and listened as Marle looked around. He started to read about the play the local theater group was putting on later today from a pamphlet. It was called Battle of the Mystics. It was about the war with the wizard Magus several hundred years ago. He couldn't wait to see it. Maybe he should ask Marle to go with him?   
"Hey, Crono!"  
"Yeah," Crono said, looking up.  
"You mind showing me around? This is my first time here, and I could use the company."  
Eager to spend more time with Marle, Crono quickly agreed.  
  
Crono and Marle walked around the Millennial Fair. They spent their time playing games and watching entertainers. The fair was to celebrate the 1000th anniversary of the founding of Truce. Crono lived in Truce is entire life, which was in the kingdom of Guardia, located a large island called Zenan. He was a only child who lived with his Mother. He never knew his father. The only thing he knew about him was he served at the castle. Maybe that's why Crono was so involved with swordplay. He would spend hours at the training ground with his homemade wooden sword. He was about to show it off to Marle when he heard a voice yell: "Hey Crono!"  
  
Crono put the sword back in his holster to see his friend Lucca standing behind a brick wall. "Come on Crono! My new inventions ready, get your lazy butt over here!" she yelled.  
  
Crono sighed. Lucca was always inventing stuff, most of it didn't even work right. In fact, the only thing she did invent that was somewhat useful was a big robot named Gato that sang show tunes. It wasn't that popular, needless to say, although Marle seemed to like it when they passed by it. Lucca had been Crono's friend ever sense he was little, although sometimes he didn't understand her, he almost considered her like a sister. Lucca claimed herself a scientist, but she always refused to show Crono her work, saying he wouldn't understand.   
"Let's go see!" said Marle excitedly.  
  
Crono didn't really want to. The last time he saw one of Lucca's creations in action it took weeks to grow his hair back. But Marle grabbed him by his sleeve and ran toward Lucca, despite his willingness not to.  
  
***   
A small group of people stood around Lucca and her father, Taban's, invention. Lucca was her usual self, with her safety helmet on, in case of another explosion, and her "think" glasses.  
  
"Crono!" yelled Lucca. "Nobody want's to test my invention..."  
"What is it?" replied Crono.  
"It's a Teleporting Machine!" Lucca said with passion. "You enter here..." She pointed to a large pod to the right. She then ran over to another pod several feet away. "And you end up here! C'mon, Crono, try it." She looked over at her father, who was busy tinkering inside a control panel.  
Crono paused. "Lucca, have you even read 'The Fly?'"  
"This is nothing like that..."  
"Crono!" yelled Marle. "Try it out!"  
Lucca turned to Marle. "Crono...you've made contact with another member of the female race...Your growing up..."  
Crono gave Lucca a look. "Fine…" He walked up to the pod on the right and entered. He looked at the crowd, who was staring back at him.  
Lucca and Taban started to shout out commands. After a minute of that, Taban said, "Cross your fingers, lad. I'm sure it will work this time. Okay, GO!"  
"What do you-" said Crono started nervously, but with a flash of blue light, he was gone.  
  
A few seconds later the appeared at the other pod with another flash of blue light.  
"-mean, 'Work this....uh." He looked around. He was in the other pod. He checked himself. "Hey...I'm all in one piece!" he said with a sigh of relief.  
"It worked..." said Lucca, her eyes widened beneath her glasses. "It worked! I invented something that worked!" She rushed up to Crono. "You okay?"  
  
Crono felt dizzy. With the help of Lucca he walked out of the pod.  
"Who's next?" Lucca said to the crowd.  
People started to back away. Even though it worked, they weren't too eager to try it.  
"I'll do it!" said Marle, waving her hands.  
"Are you sure, it wasn't really that pleasant..."  
But Marle was already in the pod. Lucca and Taban started to fiddle with the controls again. But the blue flash never appeared as it did with Crono. Instead, Marle's pendant began to emit a peculiar glow.  
"What?" said Marle confused. It started to glow brighter. Marle started to slowly rise from the ground into the air.  
"Lucca!" Shouted Taban. "Turn it off!"  
"I'm trying!"  
A large bluish black hole appeared in the center of the two pods. Marle started to float to the weird hole. Within seconds, she was swallowed by the vortex that had drawn her in. The crowd was silent. Taban started to act like it meant to happen, and told every body to leave. They started to leave one by one. Crono walked toward the pod.  
"What happened!" cried Taban.  
"I don't know..." returned Lucca.  
"Check to forward stabilizers!"  
"Nothing!"  
"The Energon crystals?"  
"Their fine!"  
Crono bent down near the pod. Marle's necklace was lying on the ground. This pendant must have had a effect on the transporter! Crono stood up.  
  
"Beam me up, Lucca."  
"Now is not the time for jokes, Crono! Who was that girl? She seems so familiar..."  
"We have to get Marle back!"  
"Marle? You mean that girl? Crono, we have no idea what will happen!"  
"Yes I do." He showed her the pendant. "See?"  
Taban spoke up. "You're a brave lad, Crono. We can get him back, Lucca, if we keep that portal open. Go for it!"  
"But Dad...oh fine." Lucca began to flip switches. "I'll come for you when we find a way to bring you back..."  
  
Crono slowly began to rise from the pod. The same black hole appeared. He made sure to hold on to the pendant. He saw Lucca looking at him he disappeared into the hole. He suddenly got the felling he was going very fast. Bright lights passed by him at incredible speeds, yet he felt no wind. Suddenly it stopped. He was back on earth. He stood up. Where was he? Lucca was gone, and so where the pods. In fact, the entire fair seemed to be missing. Yet he looked behind him. He was at the same spot. He could tell because he looked into the distance to see Guardia Castle. He stepped out of the clearing, and gasped.  
  
Chapter II  
------------   
  
It was gone. Truce was nothing more than a small village. The entire fair was gone. In its place were grassy hills. What happened? Crono ventured out into the small town, which consisted of a street, with not more than a dozen buildings on each side. He looked into the distance. He saw little cabins scattered about on a hill. In fact, the only thing he recognized was the castle. It still stood near the forest, just as tall and proud as it ever had been. In fact, it looked much better than it did when he saw it last. Crono was confused. He had made it to the street. It was empty.  
He continued to walk around. He hadn't seen another living soul yet.  
"Hello!" Yelled Crono. Nothing. "Hello!?"  
He heard heavy footsteps behind him. Crono turned around to see a man on a horseback galloping toward him. But it wasn't an ordinary man. He was wearing a full suit of armor! It was a knight! The knight galloped past him and yelled. "Get indoors! Mystics approach!" and he was off. A few seconds later, Crono heard more footsteps.  
  
Crono had seen monsters before. They lived in Medina Village far away from Truce, but he had never seen a walking skeleton. There were at least a dozen of them. Crono found the closest door and tried to open it. But it was locked! Without warning, several knights on horseback appeared. Then the door opened and he was pulled in.  
  
"What are ya doing outdoors at a time like this, sonny?" said an older man, panicked.  
"I...uhhhh...."  
"Never mind that now, just keep quiet."  
  
Crono could hear swords clashing outside. He peered out a window. The knights were making quick work out of the skeletons. A few moments later, he heard a voice yell: "All right, it's safe." The man opened the door. Crono turned to the man.  
  
"What's happening?" He said confused.  
"What do you mean, boy? This is what happens when theirs a war. That was only a scout group. Magus is waiting or the right time to strike. If only the Grand Knight Cyrus was alive... What is your name, boy?  
  
But Crono was out the door. He ran out into the street trying to make sense of all this. Where was Marle? He had to find her and wait for Lucca in the clearing.  
  
"Is that him?" One of the knights, now on foot, asked another knight.   
"Red, spiky hair...green shirt....let's go ask him." The knight walked over to Crono.  
"You Crono?" He asked in a deep voice. Crono shook his head yes.  
"Good. Queen Leene want's to talk to you."  
"Queen Leene?" whispered Crono. He and the two knights started to march to the castle.  
  
***  
  
Crono had visited the castle before with his mother, some sort of tour. But it looked different this time. All the stones look brighter, and the vines where not as tall. He and the two knights walked up a tall flight of stairs.  
"The Queen said you rescued her from the mountains. We are in your debt," said one of the knights.  
"Huh?"  
"King Guardia has been a nervous wreak the past two weeks, with the Queen missing and all. But he's better now, thanks to you."  
"I....don't understand..."  
"Queen Leene awaits," said the other knight, and opened a large door.  
Crono walked inside. A girl in a green dress stood by the window.  
"Leave us," said the Queen. The two knights walked away.  
Queen Leene turned around. "Come closer." Crono took a step closer. The Queen looked awfully familiar.... "Closer." He took yet another step closer. The Queen also stepped forward and leaned next to him.  
  
"Crono, it's me! Fooled you, didn't I?"  
"Marle?" He said, shocked. He didn't recognize her with her hair not in a ponytail.  
"They found me in the plains days ago. They said I was missing for weeks..." said Marle quickly, not knowing what to say next.  
"They thought you were the Queen?"  
"I know you would come for me, Crono. Somehow I knew," she said, babbling, obviously very happy.  
"Let's get out of here."  
"Right. Let's.... AHHHHHH!"  
Marle dropped to the floor with a quick scream. She stood back up, her body glowing white. It got brighter and brighter until it was nothing but white.  
"CRONO!"  
Crono tried to grab Marle, but he got nothing but air. Marle exploded in a burst of bright white light. She was gone.  
  
Chapter III  
--------------  
  
It was night. Crono was giving a guest room in the castle. He was not held responsible for what happened to the Marle...or the Queen, as they believed her to be. The King decided that the Mystics must have used their magic to capture her again. The Chancellor disagreed, and tried to place the blame on Crono. After a long and heated argument, he decided Crono was not to blame. The Chancellor was outraged, and stormed out of the room. He lay on his bed, wondering about what was happening. He had come to the conclusion that portal was a time gate, and he was in the past. It was hard to accept, but all the facts where here. Truce was at war with the Mystics, lead by Magus. Magus has been dead for 400 years. The castle didn't look old and worn, among other things.  
  
Crono heard voices outside his room. He went to the door and pressed his ear against it.  
  
"But what of the Queen?" said a voice, with a heavy English accent.  
"She has vanished again," said another voice of another that seemed to be annoyed.  
"Where was the last place the Queen was seen?"  
"That is none of you concern, outsider."  
"`Tis mine duty, sir knight, to protect the Queen. I sense I'm not a guest here. I shall take leave and find the Queen, with or without thy help."  
  
Then Crono heard a ribbit. What? Was he hearing things? He dismissed it. He thought about sneaking out to meet Lucca, but the guard wouldn't let him. He said it was too dangerous at night. A few minutes later he heard a knock on the door. "You have a guest." The door opened.  
  
"Lucca!"  
"Crono, your safe!"  
"Yeah...."  
"Did you find Marle?"  
"Well...." he said, hesitating. "She kind of exploded..."  
"What! The Princess exploded?!"  
"No no, they thought she was a Queen." Corrected Crono.  
"Crono! Marle is Princess Nadia of Guardia in our time. That's why they though she was the Queen!"  
Crono suddenly felt embarrassed.  
"I've talked to a few people. They say that the Queen disappeared several weeks ago..." She seemed to be thinking hard. "But history books say that she was rescued....Now Nadia is a descendant of Leene....so if Leene were killed by her kidnappers....Then Nadia would cease to exist...!"  
"Wow, your good....what do we do?"  
"We have to find Queen Leene, and fix history...." Said Lucca. "Then, we can go home."   
  
***  
  
"So, what year IS this, and how did we get here?" said Crono after he and Lucca tied a rope from the window and snuck out of the castle.  
"About 600 AD," said Lucca, "400 years in the past."  
Crono took out his new steel saber to admire it. It was given to him by the Knight Captain, as a reward for "rescuing" Queen Leene. "Okay, but how did we get here?"  
"I've been thinking about that. Nadia's pendant...."  
"Her name is Marle."  
"Fine," She said, annoyed. "Marle's pendant seemed to trigger something in my Teleport machine. I'm not sure WHAT happened."  
"Great...." said Crono, wishing he had answers. They were walking toward the cathedral. Crono had heard rumors of Mystics having a hidden base near there.  
  
When they arrived, all they saw were a few nuns kneeling near an altar. They didn't seem to notice them as they were walking in.  
"Perhaps we should wait until they're done?" suggested Lucca.  
Crono didn't answer. He was looking at the front of the altar. There was a statue there.  
"Lucca, look at that statue..."  
The statue was about ten feet tall and made of a gray stone. It was a figure of a man with long hair, wearing a long cape and wielding a deadly scythe.  
"It's Magus..." said Lucca as she remembered a painting of him in the center of Medina Village that she had once seen.  
  
One of the nuns turned around. "Isn't it late for children like you to be wandering around?"  
"Come join us, children...come praise the almighty Magus!"  
  
"Let's get out of here," said Crono. But before he and Lucca could turn around, one the nuns grabber their shoulders. But when they did turn around, they found it wasn't a nun, but a Naga. Crono and Lucca broke free and looked at the other nuns. They were also Nagas, all of them half snake, half woman creatures. One of the Nagas leapt toward Crono, who drew his saber and knocked it back. He was surprised to see Lucca draw a dart gun from a holder at her waist. One by one, the Nagas attacked them, but they were easily warded off by a blow to the stomach or a dart in the neck.  
  
Crono was surprised on how easily the Nagas fell. He remembered once he ran into a band of Imps in the forest once, and it resulted in a broken nose. He guessed his skills have improved a lot since then.  
  
"Well, it's safe to assume that this is the secret Mystic hideout." Said Lucca. Both Crono and Lucca sat down to rest.  
"Where'd you get that gun?"  
"This? I always keep it with me." She handed it to Crono.  
"Hmmmm..." said Crono as he examined the dart gun. Suddenly, he felt a blow to the stomach. He saw one of the fallen Naga in front of him. Lucca stood up, unable to do a thing. Crono was thrown the floor. He had no time to draw his saber. The Naga hit him again. The ugly snake was about hit him hard once more when he heard a yell.  
  
"Ribbbbaaaaaah!"  
  
A shadowy, caped figure fell from the ceiling and chopped the Naga neatly in two. Lucca ran toward Crono.  
  
"Lower thine guard, and thou'rt allowing the enemy in," said the figure, who's back was turned to them. It was the same strong English accent he had heard in the Castle.  
"Where'd you come from? Thanks," said Crono, a little startled.  
  
The figure turned around. "I have my ways of sheathing," he said, and Lucca screamed.  
"IT'S A GIANT LIZARD!" screamed Lucca, and hid behind Crono.  
"I'm a frog, not a lizard, my lady. I see my guise does not incur thy trust," said the figure, while looking around him, Lucca and Crono just an afterthought.  
Lucca was right! The frog creature looked quite normal head down, even if he was a head or two shorter than Crono. But his head was a frog's head! The frog kneeled down near the fallen Naga.  
  
"Just as I thought. Mystics, the Queen must be near," said the frog.  
"W-what are you?" said Crono.  
"I have a name, just as you. Call me simply Frog. And you must be Crono. I heard of thee in the castle. It seems I was not notified of the Queens disappeared the first time. I thank thee for finding her. And who might ye be, my lady?" Said Frog, still searching the dead Naga.  
Lucca peered out from behind Crono. "Uhhh...Lucca....Mr. Frog....."  
"Ah," said Frog. "Are ye too, looking for Queen Leene?"  
"Yeah." Said Crono, getting used to the fact he was talking to a frog. "Why are you looking for her?"  
Frog made a chuckle, which sounded more like a chirp. "I am the Queen's Protector." He paused and added in a slightly angry tone. "Even if the title is self named."  
  
He walked over to an open door near the back of the cathedral. "The Queen is beyond these doors! If thou wish to join mine company, you may."  
Crono hesitated. "I don't know..."  
"Very well." Suddenly a woman's scream could be heard from beyond the door. "Queen Leene!" Frog then began to run though the door, but the run soon became a hop.  
  
"C`mon, Lucca! We have to follow him." Crono grabbed Lucca by the arm and ran after Frog.  
"But it's a talking frog! He probably has warts or something!" cried Lucca. But Crono didn't listen, and continued down the hallway that lied behind the open door.  
  
***  
  
When Crono and Lucca finally caught up with Frog, he was engaged in a battle with two Mystics. Crono drew is sword to help, but before he got it out of the holster, the two monsters fell.  
  
"Sir Crono, did ye change your mind?" said Frog, momentarily looking at him. He then began to ascend a nearby stairway.  
"Yeah, I did."  
"And why? Why are ye searching for the Queen?" he said, halfway up the stairs.  
"I owe it to somebody," said Crono, remembering when he saw Marle disappear.  
Frog was silent. No doubt he was confused by the reply. "I see."  
  
Crono and Lucca also climbed up the stairs to meet Frog at the top. They where in what still appeared to be the Cathedral, but with stone gargoyles and gloomy painting on the walls.  
  
"'Tis a unholy place, this church. What a sin Magus hast committed," said Frog, while walking down on the hallways.  
Lucca decided that if she was walking with a giant frog, the least she could do was get to know it better. "Uhhh...Mr. Frog?"  
"Just Frog, my lady."  
"Right, where did you learn sword play?"  
Frog stopped. "From a old, good friend. My thoughts of him die slowly, and…" he said, sadly. Frog quickly changed the subject. A large door was in front of them. "The Queen is opposite these doors. No doubt surrounded by Mystics, the vile serpents...being without food and water...." He started to sound panicked, "...being tortured...." His large eyes widened, "I'll shall save you, my Queen!"  
  
Frog was then a blur when he raced to the door and opened it. Crono made a small giggle. He really took his job seriously. The three entered the room to the Chancellor near the center.  
  
"Chancellor?" said Frog. "What ye be doing in this vile sanctum? Queen Leene!"  
The Queen, the real Queen, stepped from behind a curtain. "Run Frog! It's a trap!" The Chancellor the pushed the Queen away. He Chancellor eyes started to glow yellow.  
  
"You fiend!" yelled Frog.   
  
The Chancellor then raised his arms. "Death to the Mystic's enemies!" In a burst of light the Chancellor began to change.  
  
Chapter IV  
--------------   
  
The Chancellor was gone, he had turned into a large beast. I looked like a horned turtle, with insect legs. Frog didn't waste any time. He leapt on the beast's back, and his sword clashed with its shell. Sparks flew. Frog was knocked on the floor, but he quickly hoped back on his feet. Crono drew his sword and aimed for the beast head. The monster was quicker than it looked, and it scurried out of the way. Nothing was working, the shell was too hard.  
  
"Frog!" yelled Crono.  
"Aye?!"  
"Aim for the belly!"  
Frog jumped to avoid the beast's jaws.  
"Lucca!" Crono yelled again. She was near the entrance, not knowing what to do. "Make a distraction!"  
"How?" she yelled back just in time to see the shelled monster kick Frog with its front leg. The beast turned its head towards her.  
"Good job!" The monster turned back to Frog, who had regained his balance. "NOW!"  
  
Crono and Frog rammed the beast. Both swords were caught under it, and with great strength, they were able to use it as a lever to tip the monster. Its tender underbelly was now exposed. Since he was closest, Crono climbed on it and plunged his saber into the beast's heart. A moment later, it stopped moving.  
  
Crono jumped down, and Lucca ran up to him and gave him a quick hug. Frog ran toward the Queen and helped her up. He kneeled slightly, being so short, and kissed her hand. Behind her, he saw the Chancellor tied up. The Queen hurried over there and set him free.  
  
"Time to take ye home, Queen Leene," said Frog with relief, "Come, Crono." They then headed out the door.  
  
***  
"W-what happened," said Marle, who was laying on a bed. The guards said she appeared again right before they arrived. "I was in a dark cold place...was I dead?"  
"No, not dead. Just lost," said Crono, kneeling by the bedside.  
"How are you feeling, Princess Nadia?" asked Lucca.   
"What? Oh...." She lowered her head. "You figured it out...I just needing a break from being a princess, I guess that's why I snuck out and went to the fair. I'm sorry I deceived you, Crono."  
"You sure fooled me Nadia," said Crono, again feeling embarrassed.  
"And don't call me Nadia! Call me Marle, it's my middle name. Nadia's my," she made a face. "'Royal name.'"   
  
Marle got out of the bed. She walked around a little bit, trying to get he bearings straight. Lucca then told her to sit back down, and she told her where they were, as Marle listened in awe.  
  
About a half a hour later, after Lucca told her story and Marle was back to normal, they traveled downstairs. Both the King and Queen were sitting on their thrones. Frog was casually talking to Leene as Crono walked in.  
  
"Ah, Crono, Lucca," said Frog, "and is this your lost friend? By the Masamune, the resemblance is uncanny!" He looked at Marle and then the Queen.  
"Is this that frog guy?" asked Marle. Frog gave Marle a strange face. A couple a guards started laughing behind them.  
  
"Well, I sense I am not welcome here. I shall take leave."  
"No Frog, stay here," said the Queen, somewhat worried.  
"My absence caused our kidnapping, my Queen. I did not live up to my title. I hath disgraced thee" He turned around, obviously upset. "Goodbye, my Queen. My King, Perhaps I shall see you in passing," and he hopped out the door.  
  
Crono ran to catch up. Lucca and Marle followed.  
  
"Wait, Frog!" yelled Crono outside the castle walls, and near the Zenan Bridge crossing a body of water.  
Frog turned around. "I thank ye for your help, Sir Crono. I foresee you shall become a grand swordsman. I thank ye as well, Lady Lucca. Farewell, friends," and again he was off. He dove off the bridge and into the water with grace. Crono could see him swimming to the other shore.   
  
Crono, Lucca and Marle were back in the mountains. A large black hole was suspended in mid air.  
"Do we just walk in?" asked Marle, walking around it, observing it from all sides. It never seemed to change shape; it was a perfect sphere.  
"I guess," said Crono, "but how do we know it will take us back?"  
Lucca reached into her vest and pulled out a long, red rod with a diamond top. "With this!"  
"What is it?" asked Marle.  
"This," Lucca threw it in the air and caught it with he other hand, "Is a Gate Key. It was the triggering mechanism in my Teleporting Machine. We can use this to assure that we go back the way we came when we step into the Gate."  
"Wow, I wish I was that smart...I would trade everything to have brains like you, Lucca!" said Marle.  
Lucca blushed. She had never heard anybody say they wanted to be like her before. "Alright, whenever your ready guys."  
  
Crono closed his eyes, and they all stepped blindly into the Gate.  
  
Chapter V  
------------   
  
They reappeared right where Lucca claimed they would, back at the fair. Taban was still their waiting.  
"Your back!" he yelled. He ran over to Lucca and gave her a hug. "Your all back!"  
"See, I told you it would work," said Lucca, talking both to Crono and Taban.  
"Well let's go home..." Taban said.  
Crono looked at Marle. "I'll take you back to the castle, if you want," he said.  
"Yeah, I guess I should, all this time traveling has made me sleepy..."  
  
They all said their good byes. Marle seemed happy to have some real friends, they already had plans to go on a picnic this weekend. "IF my father let's me..." Marle had said, sadly. "He never let's be do anything outside the castle. Boy, he's gonna be mad at this!" She gave a giggle. Crono was confused, why was she laughing? She was probably going to be grounded for sneaking out. Then he wondered how princesses got grounded...  
  
When they arrived at the Castle, a few guards instantly recognized Marle.  
"Princess Nadia!" they said.  
They moved out of the way, the Chancellor stepped up from behind. Crono looked at him. He looked almost exactly like the Chancellor from the year 600!  
  
"Princess Nadia! SO this is the monster who kidnapped you! King Guardia the XXXIII has been worried sick! Guards, take this boy away!" he explained. The nearest guard grabbed Crono's arm.  
"Wait! Let him go!" yelled Marle. The guard let go and bowed.   
"Do as I say!" screamed the Chancellor.  
"But the Princess...."  
"NOW!" The Guard grabbed his arm again.  
"You don't understand! Crono didn't kidnap me, I just went to the fair, he's my friend!"  
"Nonsense! I had guards searching the fair for hours, you weren't there!"  
Marle came up with an excuse fast. "We went to the valley, and uhhh, had some lunch..."  
"So, you where alone with this boy!" He turned to Crono. "What did you do to her?"  
"No! You've got it all wrong!" Marle said, panicked.   
"I've heard enough. Guards, take this terrorist away. The trial will start at once!" Another guard grabbed Crono's other arm, and dragged him away to the courtroom. Marle tried to catch them, but some guards held her back. "Crono!"  
  
***  
  
A few hours later Crono found himself in a small room. The Chancellor was with him, as well as a judge.  
"Where is Pierre?" said the Chancellor impatiently. "We can't start without him!"  
At that moment, a man walked in the room and shook Crono's hand. "Hello there, Crono. I'm Pierre, your lawyer," he said in whisper. "Now just do as we planned and you'll do fine."  
"But we didn't plan anything. This is the first time I've seen you!"  
"Details, details, my boy! Did you get that neck brace? No? That's fine, we'll improvise. Can you throw up on demand?"  
Crono gave Pierre a mean look. "Is this a joke?"  
"No time for questions, here we go!"  
  
Crono walked to the center of the room.  
The Judge spoke, "Name?"  
"Crono."  
"Last name?"  
"Objection!" yelled Pierre.  
"Overruled. Do you swear to tell the whole truth, nothing but the truth so help you God?"  
"I do," said Crono. Pierre slapped his face. "Drat," he said.  
  
The Chancellor stepped forward. "Now Crono, is it true you and the Princess were at the fair."  
"Yes."  
"Now is it true you and the Princess were at the fair...TOGETHER!"  
"Uh, yes."  
"Is it true that you and the Princess disappeared soon there after?"  
"Yes." It was the truth.  
"I rest my case," said the Chancellor.  
Crono was confused. That didn't prove anything!  
"Anything to add, Pierre?"  
"Crono, did you kidnap the Princess?"  
"No."  
"Really? Wow," he said happily. He came back to his senses. "So, what really happened?"  
Crono thought fast. "Mar....Nadia got lost. Me and Lucca had to find her."  
"So was that before or after the lunch Princess Nadia mentioned."  
"After..."  
"Now further questions, your honor."  
  
Crono bowed his head. This was a joke. The King wasn't even here! The Chancellor was up to something.  
  
The judge spoke. "I've heard enough. There is no proof that Crono kidnapped Princess Nadia. In fact, the Princess says Crono here rescued her. This trial should have never taken place. But the fact remains that Crono ran off with her, and put her at risk. One night solitary confinement!" He pounded his gravel.  
  
Crono sighed. What was he going to tell his mom?  
  
Chapter VI  
-------------  
  
It was cold in the cell. Cold and damp. He had been there for at least an hour without any food or drink. He waited for his mom to come and yell at him, but she never showed. Another hour passed. He was alone, and he didn't like it.  
  
What time was it? He was really hungry and he yelled for the guards to get him some food. A moment later, two knights came to the cell. "Time for your execution, terrorist," one of them said.  
  
"What!?!" Gasped Crono in surprise? They were going to kill him?! He backed into the corner   
of the cell but the guards advanced on him and grabbed his arms. Crono tried to brake free, but they   
where far to strong.  
  
Crono tried to convince them that he was just to have one night solitary confinement, but the   
guards ignored him. Crono's mind was a panic. What would he do? They had his sword and he didn't   
know how he could overpower the guards without it. Then he saw it: the guillotine. Its blade was   
stained red with the blood of it's past victims. The guards placed Crono's head at the bottom and he saw   
the Chancellor at the base of the guillotine. "Remember me, Crono? You killed my grandfather, and now   
you will pay!"  
  
Crono didn 't know what to think. What was he talking about?! He began to sweat as he waited for the blade to come down. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Ready..." said the Chancellor. "One....Two....Umph!"  
  
Crono heard a sound bang, then another. He opened his eyes. "Lucca?!"  
"C`mon Crono, we have to get out of here!" said Lucca.  
"How did you..."  
"Never mind that, lets go!"  
  
Crono and Lucca ran out of the prison walls onto a long bridge that led to the Guardia Castle,   
grabbing a sword from one of the knights Lucca knocked out with her blast gun.   
  
"How did you know I was here?" Said Crono, dying to know the answer even though he was running for his life.  
  
"I *huff* heard a rumor that... that a boy got *wheeze* arrested at the castle...Now run!"  
  
The reached the end of the bridge only to find the Chancellor was blocking the entrance.   
  
"You shall pay for my family's disgrace!" screamed the Chancellor. "Dragon Tank! Attack!"  
  
A large object was rolled onto the bridge. It looked like a mechanical dragon head attached to a   
carriage. Crono recognized it as a prop from a play he saw once. The tank's head lowered and a cannon   
came from it's mouth. The Chancellor had punched the tank's body and a fireball spewed from the   
mouth, just missing Crono and Lucca. The beast fired again, and again missing the pair.  
  
"Blast!" yelled the Chancellor as he fired the tank once more. But Crono leapt onto the back of   
the tank and cut its fuel source. The chancellor, worried more about the tank than Crono, hurried to fix it.   
Crono and Lucca seized the opportunity and ran out the exit. They heard a loud explosion as the tank   
blew up, but they didn't turn back.   
  
***  
  
They were almost at the exit of the Castle when several guards appeared to stop them. Crono drew his sword and Lucca raised her gun, but a voice stopped them.  
  
"Leave them alone! They're my friends, show them your respect!" a girl's voice boomed. Everybody turned around to see Princess Nadia standing at the top of a stairway. Crono blushed... she looked pretty in that green dress...  
  
"Let them go! Can't you take orders?" Marle commanded. The guards backed away.  
"What are you doing?" another voice said. The Chancellor appeared behind the Princess. How did he get here? Did Marle know about him? But this Chancellor was wearing different clothes....  
"Let this boy go." he said.  
"Thank you, Chancellor," said Marle.  
"Wait!" yet another voice boomed.  
"Father?!"  
  
King Guardia appeared behind Marle, his eyes sad and frowning under his thick, white beard.  
  
"Nadia, all I wanted is for you to be a normal daughter and fulfill you duties as princess. But you insist on disobeying me and causing trouble every chance you get."  
"But Father, I HATE being a Princess! I want to go out and have fun once and awhile, not be stuck in the gloomy castle for the rest of my life! I...!"  
"Enough! Come back upstairs Nadia. We shall discuss this in private."  
"No! I'm tired of it!" Marle ripped of her dress to reveal the same outfit she was wearing when she ran into Crono earlier that day.  
"Come on Crono, Lucca! Let's get out of here," and she ran out the door.  
"Guards! Bring her back!"  
  
As the guards started running, so did Crono and Lucca. The quickly caught up with Marle at the entrance of the forest.  
  
"This way!" Marle cried. And she ran down a narrow path. Crono didn't have time to tell her it was a dead end; he knew the forest all too well. When he and Lucca caught up with Marle, she was already at the clearing.  
"What do we do now?!" she cried, realizing her mistake.  
"What were do doing running away like that?" asked Crono.  
"I don't know, I'm just tired of being a Princess!" she said, trying to find a way out. They could hear the voices of the guards behind them.  
"Crono," said Lucca standing near the middle of the clearing.  
"You don't just run away from your problems, Marle!" Crono said.  
"I know, it's just that..."  
"You have to stop acting like a spoiled rich kid all the time..."  
"Crono!" Lucca said louder.  
"SPOILED!" snapped Marle and she put her hands on her hips and gave Crono a stare that would freeze fire.  
"Uhhh..."  
"CRONO!" yelled Lucca.  
"What!"  
"A Gate!!!"  
  
Sure enough, in the middle of the clearing a small blueish black hole floated about a foot of the ground. None of them noticed it when they first entered. Suddenly, the guards burst out of the bushes. "There they are, get them!"  
"C`mon Crono! Enter the Gate," said Marle quickly  
"We don't know where it goes..." said Lucca.  
"Who cares, this place stinks anyway! Let go!" and she pushed Crono into the Gate. It opened up and Crono fell it. Marle then jumped in after him. Lucca, having no choice, walked in as well crying, "Wait a minute...!" The Gate shrunk behind them leaving the guards standing there, dumbfounded. 


	2. Dark Future

Chapter VII  
--------------  
  
Crono slowly began to regain consciousness. Everything was a blur in front of him, and everything was dark and pale. His head hurt. He slowly sat up. A moment later he saw something move.  
  
"Your awake..." a voice whispered.  
"Marle?" said Crono.  
  
His vision was a bit better, and he saw Marle sitting a few feet away. He also saw Lucca laying on the ground.  
  
"Is she alright?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Where are we...." asked Crono, looking around him. He was in a small room lit by a light on the wall. The Gate was nowhere to be seen.   
"I don't know..."  
  
Lucca made a sound, and suddenly sat up with a short scream.  
"What happened?!" she said, startled. "What time are we in?"  
"Your guess is as good as mine.." said Crono, standing up rubbing his head.  
"Look at this place... It seems so advanced," said Lucca. "Perhaps where in the future?"  
"The future?" said Marle.  
"Then where are we, a broom closest? Let's find a Gate and go home," Crono said, trying to stay cool.  
"But don't you want to see the future?" asked Marle. She started to wonder around the small room.  
  
The three walked out of the room and saw a door. Crono tried to find a knob to turn, but there wasn't one.  
"How do you open this thing?"  
"DOOR OPEN, WATCH YOUR STEP." A strange voice boomed.  
Marle jumped. "Who said that?"  
The door opened and a gust of wind greeted them. They went threw the door and paused in horror.   
Now, Crono was surprised to find the Fair missing when he went after Marle in the year 600, but this was a shocker. There was nothing. No town, not trees... Nothing. Just rocks and red sky. If there WAS something, he couldn't see it. There was a thick fog everywhere.  
  
The three time travelers blindly trekked across the wasteland. Sometime later they came across another building like the one they left, but this one seemed much bigger. It was marked "Arris Dome" in big letters above the entrance. Crono took the first step inside.  
  
They might have been better off outside. The inside of the dome was dark, musty and smelly. As soon as they walked in, a red beam of light passed over them. Marle gasped, startled.  
  
"What's it doing?"  
"I don't..." started Crono  
"DNA SCAN COMPLETE." Said another strange voice, much like the one at the smaller building. "NUMBER OF SUBJECTS: THREE. SPECIES: HUMAN. ID: UNKNOWN. SCANNING FOR BORG IMPLANTS: NONE... SCANNING FOR...."  
Crono quickly stepped out of the beam of light.  
"It was scanning us," said Lucca, fascinated.  
"SUBJECTS LOST! POSSIBLE MACHINE THREAT. ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!"  
  
The lights around them turned red and a loud alarm sounded. Crono tried to open a door to the outside, but it seemed to be locked.  
"What do we do!?" said Marle.  
"You had to move away, Crono!" yelled Lucca.  
"Sorry, I....!"  
  
"Who are you...your not machines! Why did the alarm sound?" said a withered voice. A old man in dirty clothes approached them. "Newcomers...! Alarm off." The loud noise ceased. "Did you come from beyond the ruins? How did you get past the mutants and robots?"  
"We, ahhh..." started Crono.  
"You clothes...their different..." said the old man.  
"Yeah, we..."  
"I am Doan, the elder of this Dome. And who are you, newcomers."  
"I'm Crono, this is Lucca, and Marle...We...."  
"Did you bring food!?" Doan said eagerly.   
"No...."  
"Curses...ahhh....very well....make yourself at home." Doan turned around and started to walk away.  
"Wait!" Lucca cried after him. "What year is this?"  
The old man paused and turned around. "The year? HA! The gods only know.... you could check the computer in the basement, if your brave. Check the refrigerator while you at it, get us some food. Right down that ladder. I'll be waiting here."  
"Computer?" said Marle. "What's that?"  
"You got me..." said Lucca. "We might as well check the food while were there."  
"What happened here?" said Crono to Doan, who wasn't far away.  
" What happened... things were always like this, boy. Your clothes...there so clean...did you find clean water outside!? Ahh...never mind..I need some rest.....I'll be in the Enertron...it keeps you alive, but your still hungry afterward...that's life I suppose..."  
  
Marle made a face "Always like this? What did he mean by that."  
"Well," said Crono. "Let's find out." And he descended the ladder to the basement.  
  
***  
  
The basement to the Dome was located deep under the ground. Countless pipes were all over the place. Many seemed to be broken, and steam and liquids poured out. It was really creepy, Crono needed to talk to someone to calm himself.  
  
"What do you think happened here, Lucca?" said Crono.  
Lucca answered quickly, "I think there was a war, and man kind destroyed themselves." She had obviously been thinking about it ever sense they arrived to this hellish place.  
"How can humans destroy themselves?" asked Marle. "You can't destroy an entire civilization with guns a swords."  
"Things become outdated, Marle. Look at my Teleporting Machine, Gato, times are changing... The future isn't to far away...."  
Crono glanced down at the saber the Knight Captain from 600 gave him. He didn't like the idea of his only skill becoming outdated.  
  
They came to a door marked "Kitchen" after wandering around for about a half an hour. Crono opened the door, once again by saying "open" and was welcomed by a putrid stench.  
"Pweah!" gasped Marle "What reeks?"  
"My, Crono..." said Lucca. 'What a wonderful smell you discovered...."  
"Man..." said Crono. "That's bad!"  
"The food must have spoiled..." said Lucca. Crono slammed the door shut.  
  
A noise was heard behind them. A huge shadowed moved in the distance. The threesome remained silent. Three red eyes appeared on the mass. Red beams flowed from the eyes, much like the scanner at the front of the Dome. Crono didn't dare move. A moment passed, and the figure moved on.  
  
"That was close..." said Marle.  
"It must have been triggered by opening the door," Lucca remarked.  
"C'mon," said Crono, "Let's find this computer."  
  
***  
  
A computer, as it turns out, was just a hunk of metal with buttons on it. Crono didn 't find it very special, Marle was in awe of all the buttons, and Lucca wanted to open the thing up and look inside.  
  
"How do we turn it on?" asked Crono. "I know. TURN ON." Nothing happened. Marle giggled.  
A moment later, Lucca found a switch, clearly marked "on/off." Suddenly, the wall behind the computer flickered! Crono stepped back in surprise. Lines of text began to appear on the wall.  
  
The text read in bright green letters:  
  
Arris Dome System Mainframe  
Mother Brain Program Version 3.6.1b  
Welcome!  
  
Loading....  
  
September 2, 2300  
Saturday  
5:35 PM  
  
Enter Command   
  
"2300!" gasped Marle. "That's 1300 years in the future!"  
  
Enter Command   
  
"Well, Lucca, enter command!" said Crono.  
"I'll ask it to search for time displacements, that'll be our Gate." She typed in the command, which took a bit. "They could have least put the letters in order!"   
  
Unknown Command, Please try again  
Enter Command   
  
"How can I tell it to scan for Gates...." pondered Lucca.  
"Computer, scan for Gates," said Crono.  
  
Voice interface command:  
Voice Command Failed, Please try again.   
  
Lucca tried "Scan."  
  
Voice interface command:  
Scanning subject....please wait....  
  
A familiar red light probed Lucca.   
  
Scan complete!  
Subject: Human Female  
Age: 17  
Height: 5 feet, 5 inches  
Weight: 122 pounds  
"Lucca, hold up the Gate Key," suggested Marle.  
Lucca held up the Key. "Scan!"  
  
Subject: Metal Rod, Steel  
Length: 1 foot  
Weight: 2 pounds  
Warning: Alien material found on subject.  
  
"Ah ha!" said Lucca. "Leftovers from the Gate! Computer, scan for alien material outside of Dome."  
  
Scanning... Please wait....  
Complete!  
  
Alien material found  
Location: Proto Dome, 15 miles, E  
  
A map appeared and showed the location of Proto Dome.   
  
Enter Command   
  
"Well, there you go," said Lucca. "It's off to Proto Dome."  
"We should ask the computer what happened to this world," said Crono. "Get some answers."  
"Computer, what happened to this world."  
  
Unknown Voice Command.  
  
"Why is the world like this?"  
  
Unknown Voice Command.  
  
Lucca grunted. "Ugh...This isn't working..." Her eye's widened. "I know! Computer, show me... Armageddon!"  
  
Voice Interface Command:  
"Armageddon"... Searching.  
  
Armageddon: (Latin); The end of all things  
  
Archived files for"Armageddon" also found.  
View data?  
  
Y / N   
  
"Yes!" Lucca cried.  
The screen cleared.  
  
File #0001  
  
"The Day of Lavos"  
  
December 31, 1999  
Friday  
11: 20 PM  
  
Playing archived video:  
  
A moving picture appeared on the screen.   
  
It showed a overhead view of Truce, apparently in the year 1999. The words "Day of Lavos Video File 1, Satellite Cam" was seen in the top left corner of the screen. Tall buildings were seen, much like castles, but even taller. Suddenly, a large crack appeared on one of the roads. The cracks began to spread and soon collapsed into a gaping hole. A large shape slowly emerged from it. Explosions were everywhere. The shape was very large and was covered with long spikes in every direction. The spikes off the creature's back glowed bright red, and beams of light shot out from them. The buildings around it crumbled, and then the screen got fuzzy.  
  
The image changed. "Day of Lavos Video File 2, Home Video." It was like they were running down the road from the eyes of the person. Screaming a cursing were heard all around them. The view suddenly panned behind the man. They were greeted with a clear shot of the creature. It was huge! Several stories tall, with what appeared to be a beak near the front. The beams were still discharging from the spiny creature's back. Flying objects were seen in the sky, souring toward the beast. Fire was everywhere. Without warning, it looked like they fell on the ground. It stayed like that for several seconds, then went blank.  
  
Lavos: (Origin of Name, Unknown) Unknown life form  
Appeared December 31, 1999, 11:21 PM in Truce. Last seen January 1, 2000, 3:45 AM.  
Survivors dubbed this day "The Day of Lavos." Other known names include: "Apocalypse", "Armageddon", "The End of Days", "Earth's Bane", and "The Day Humans Died."  
  
Lavos' appearance caused the death of 85% of Earth's population. Current whereabouts of Lavos is unknown.  
  
Returning to Main Menu  
  
Crono, Marle and Lucca were horrified at what they just saw. None of them spoke.  
  
Enter Command   
  
Chapter VIII  
----------------  
  
"85 percent of live on Earth, wiped out in a few hours, by...th-that THING!" cried Marle.  
"Looks like it..." said Crono, softly.  
"So it wasn't a war..." said Lucca.  
"I won't believe it," Marle said.  
"Believe it, Princess. There it is," said Lucca. "You saw the dates."  
  
They were silent for a moment.  
  
"Well," cried Marle. "What do we do?!"  
"What do you mean?" said Crono. "It happened, it's done. This is Earth's future...."  
"A dead future..." said Lucca.  
"A future we can change!" said Marle, with hope.  
"How?"  
"We have a time machine...that, that Gate Key"  
"No," corrected Lucca. "No, we have a unstable way of traveling though a series of random time fluctuations. We can't control them. We can't change the future..."  
"Lucca! I'm surprised at you! Look in that brain of yours, think up a way to make things right."  
Crono spoke up. "It fate. You can't defy fate. The world will be destroyed in the year 1999."  
"We can save the people who are going to die."  
"But it's done with, it already happened."  
"Not for us!"  
  
"Hold on..." said Lucca. "If we find out when Lavos first appeared, perhaps when it's young, we might be able to destroy it. It will take a lot of tinkering with my Teleporting Machine to get it to break all the barriers of time, but from what I've learned so far with the Gates, it might be able to work..."  
"Great!" cried Marle.  
"The only problem is, it might take a lifetime to complete. What do you think, Crono?"  
  
Crono stared at the computer screen. The image of Lavos was gone, but he remembered what he saw. "Yeah....your right. If we have to power to stop this thing for killing everyone, then let's do it."  
"But first," said Lucca. "We have to get home, and to do that, we have to get to Proto Dome."  
"Then let's get going," said Crono in a very serious tone, and they left the computer room.  
  
***  
  
"Did you find food?!" Doan asked eagerly. A dozen dirty people behind them asked the same question.  
"All the food was spoiled," said Crono. "Nothing was good."  
"Well, it's back to the Enertron, I suppose," said Doan.  
"What's the Enertron?" asked Lucca.  
"Your Dome don't have one? Goodness me! How do you survive? Just step in that pod."  
  
Lucca curiously entered the large pod. The Enertron flashed white, and Lucca emerged.  
"Wow," said Lucca. "What a trip!" Lucca's face, which once has some scratches on from exploring the outside, was healed. Marle, then Crono, entered the Enertron and come out feeling much better.  
  
"I'm still hungry..." said Marle, "but I feel like I have the energy to run for miles!"  
Doan laughed. "Ha! That'll wear off!"  
Crono whispered to Lucca, "We better get home soon, it's almost dinner time."  
"I don't think so, Crono. I think it's only noon back in our time." Lucca didn't bother Crono with the details.  
"You have any food, Doan?" he asked.  
  
Doan offered them something that looked like green goo that Crono wanted so much to decline. But he was starving. He ate a bit of the stuff, which was repulsive. Lucca joined him, but Marle refused, insisting the Enertron made her feel full.  
  
After "dinner," Lucca asked Doan to way to Proto Dome.  
"You're going outside?"  
"We need to get home."  
"Then why'd you come here? There's a old highway that leads to Proto Dome." He tossed Crono a key. "Here, take this. It's the key to the bike near the highway, take it."  
Crono snickered. "We don't need a key for a bike, Doan!"  
"Huh? Of course you do! How else do you expect to start it? Good luck, and watch out for the robots."  
  
The three left the dome and head back into the storm of dust. Crono still didn't know what a high way was, but he followed Doan's directions and they soon came across series a ruined buildings. Leading out of them, a large, paved road streaked on for miles, the highway.  
  
Near the road, a large, blue carriage could be seen. Crono walked up to it. No, it wasn't a carriage. I was very smooth and had wheels, like a bike. Marle hoped in. The others followed.  
  
"This must be the motor bike Doan was talking about."  
"How do you start it?" said Crono.  
Lucca sighed, and grabbed the key from Crono. She inserted the key into a small opening near a circular object. Crono heard a loud noise, and the bike started to vibrate.  
  
"It's gonna blow! Get out!" said Crono.  
"No, no no!" cried Lucca. "It's just a engine! You steer with the wheel over there."  
"HALT!" A voice boomed.  
  
The three turned around and saw several metal creatures standing a few feet away. The voice was like the scanner's voice they had heard earlier.  
  
"Step-away-from-the-vehicle,-humans," said one of them. It was an odd looking creature, which Crono assumed to be a robot, much like Lucca's Gato machine. They walked on two legs, and a large, metallic eye rested on a long neck. The three exited the bike.  
"You-are-trespassing. Aim-weapons-and-fire." Gun barrels appeared from the robot's chest.  
  
But before the robots fired, a metal object raced past them. The robots turned their heads, and the barrels disappeared.  
  
"Cease-fire, it's....THE-MAN!"  
  
Crono look confused. The speeding object stopped, and turned into very human like figure.   
  
"A humanoid robot!" said Lucca with joy. "A transformer!"  
  
The transformer spoke in a very human, and very odd, sounding voice: "What seems to be the problem here, babes."  
"The-Man!"  
"That's right, dudes. Hi Way Patrol Officer #098: The Man!"  
"The-Man!"  
The robot turned to the humans. "But you lowlifes can call me Johnny."  
"The-Man!"  
"Shut ya'lls traps, drones. Need to speak to these fellas. Now, why yer trespassing on my land."  
  
Marle giggled and Crono smiled. If this was how future generations were going to talk, then maybe Lavos should destroy the world.  
"We need to get to Proto Dome," said Marle.  
"Now, I'm afraid I can't let a human pass this here highway. I tell ya what, prove yer selves. I'm not such a bad guy now, beat me in a race and I'll let ya pass. It's been so boring around here lately, babes."  
  
Lucca looked confused. "How can a robot get bored? Have they perfected AI to that extent? Amazing!"  
"Ol' girl here knows what she talkn' 'bout!" Johnny sounded excited. "Spiky haired dude! Get on up on that bike."  
  
Crono and the others quickly boarded the bike.  
  
"NOW!" yelled Johnny. The robot transformed back into the smaller object, which looked like a smaller version of the bike that they were in, and sped off.  
"Lucca, how do I go?!"  
Lucca slammed her foot against the floor. The bike suddenly burst forward!  
"Keep your foot on this petal, Crono! The one next to it the brake!" Lucca yelled.  
  
Crono desperately tried to keep the bike from going out of control. The fast moving vehicle swerved right and left, and almost ran off the road.  
  
"Woooooo!" Marle screamed. "This is great!"  
"Crono, it's Johnny!"  
  
Johnny was coming up fast in the distance. A crackled voice was heard inside the bike.  
"Woo-e! C'mon now, try and catch up!"  
  
Crono sped the bike up, and in a matter of seconds, they were neck and neck with Johnny. The robot turned his head, which was at the front of his bike like body, and the voice was heard again.  
  
"Can't let ya win now, babes. Drones! Kill these yella bellies!"  
  
Gunfire was heard. Lucca looked up to see several flying objects overhead firing at them. Johnny began to ram Crono's bike from the side. He almost lost control, but he managed. The bike's windshield shattered. Johnny took the lead.  
  
"That's why humans are weak, there not fast enough! Later babes."  
  
Crono hated a bully. This future wasn't meant for robots, but for man. Crono notice a button marked "Turbo" and pressed it. The bike burst forward and got far ahead of Johnny. All three were momentarily pressed hard against their seats.  
  
"Hold on guys!" Crono slowed down, slammed the brakes and spun around while doing so. Johnny skidded out of control trying to avoid the parked motor bike. Crono saw the robot slam into a rock face with a brilliant explosion. The drones above them stopped firing.  
  
"Whoa!" said Marle.  
  
Crono stepped on the gas again, and rode down the quiet highway until they noticed Proto Dome. They didn't see another machine until they got inside.   
  
Chapter IX  
-------------  
  
Proto Dome wasn't as big as Arris Dome. It seemed to be more of a work place than living quarters. Computer terminals lined the walls, but most were smashed. All the lights were out save for a few very dim lights on the ceiling. Crono looked around. The Gate was nowhere to be found.   
  
"Let's get looking," said Crono.  
  
Crono was searching along the walls, and inside doors he came across. Lucca was looking around the computers, trying to turn on each one. Marle was holding her pendant in front of her, seeing if she got some sort of reaction. They searched the entire computer room and found nothing.  
  
But there was one door that was locked, and it didn't seem to be any keyhole or control panel anywhere. Marle's pendant reacted when she got close to the door. The Gate was behind it, but it wouldn't open.  
  
While Lucca was trying to unlock the door, Marle continued to explore the room. She got to the corner and yelled. "Hey guys! Look at this!"  
  
Lucca and Crono walked over to the corner. A hunk of metal laid in a mass next to Marle.   
"It's just some spare parts, Marle," said Crono.  
Lucca bent over by it. She moved the parts around. "It's not spare parts, it's remains of a robot! Look, this is its arms," Lucca lifted one of the robots arm. "And that's its head." Sure enough, the top of the mass had two eyes. "Help me move it."  
  
Crono and Marle helped Lucca move the robot to the center of the room. They placed it in a sitting position on the ground. It was a dull gold color. It was very heavy built, with huge arms and legs. It's head looked like a large bowl. Lucca knocked on the robot's chest, and opened it up. Gears, circuits and wires could be seen inside.   
  
"I think I can fix it," said Lucca, seriously.  
"Are you crazy?" said Crono. "Remember the robots that tried to kill us?"  
"Robots aren't evil, people make them that way. I might be able to change that. Besides, look at this engraving. It isn't a killing machine."  
  
An engraving on the side of the robot's head read "Proto Dome R Series File Recorder and Manager."  
  
"It's an encyclopedia..." said Crono. "That could be helpful. Alright, sounds good, Lucca."  
  
Lucca looked at the wires and circuits in the robot. She sighed. "This might take awhile."  
Crono glanced at the locked door. "Don't worry, where not going anywhere..."   
  
***  
  
Crono was searching the many desks inside the computer room. He came across a stash to what looked like small bars. The label said they where nutrition bars. Lucca, busy fixing the robot, said it should be okay to eat. They where a bit stale, but otherwise alright to snack on. He walked over to Marle to offer her some.   
  
Marle was fitting on the floor, trying to make sense of an instruction manual she discovered. She closed it in frustration when Crono approached.  
  
"Want some? Lucca said they were safe to eat."  
Marle took one of the bars and began to munch on it. The two silently enjoyed their meal. After a few moments, Marle spoke up.  
  
"Thanks for showing me around the fair, Crono," she said quietly. Marle flashed a bright smile. "It really meant a lot."  
Crono blushed. "No problem."  
"I really needed a friend then, I was getting lonely in that castle..."  
Crono knew he was about to open a can of worms, but....  
"You shouldn't have ran away from your Father. It may seem like he's being strict... but he's just looking out for you."  
Marle sighed, and leaned back against the wall. Crono noticed her white clothing was very dirty.  
"Yeah, I know," she said, "but doesn't you dad make you so mad sometimes?"  
"My dad died when I was little," said Crono.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Marle said sadly.  
"It's alright."  
"Well, my mom passed away when I was little too, so, I guess I understand."  
  
They were silent again. Crono looked down at Marle. He noticed how sweet and innocent she looked, yet at the same time strong and daring. He really liked the time they have spent together.  
  
"Marle, I...." said Crono. But she was asleep. Crono sighed and finished his food.  
  
***  
  
Another two hours passed. Crono continued to explore the room while Lucca finished up with the possible killer robot. Meanwhile, Marle awoke and overlooked. He hadn't found much. He looked up information on the Highway Patrol Officer that they had met earlier. The computer's funny speech was based on surviving videos of a fictional character named "The Fonz" and other documents. He didn't find it too interesting. He did find, however, weapons for the girls. He found a "Laser" Gun for Lucca, and a "Primitive" Crossbow for Marle in a trophy case.  
  
"Done!" said Lucca. "I think that should do it!"  
All three of them gathered around the robot.  
"Great," said Crono. "How do you know it's not going to kill us."  
"It's a walking encyclopedia that works with humans, remember? It's not hostile."  
"Then where are all the people?" said Crono.  
  
They where quiet for a second.  
"Start him up!" said Marle.  
  
Lucca tightened something on the robots back, and waited. Almost instantly, the eyes brightened. A moment later, the arm twitched. The head suddenly swiveled. Then without warning, the robot stood up. It was taller than it appeared, about a head taller than Crono.  
  
"What can it do?" asked Crono.  
"Hello?" said Marle.  
Nothing happened. Lucca took a very scientific approached and kicked it. A spew of sounds imitated from the robot.  
  
"Wh...amm...Iiii," a muzzled voice said. Lucca adjusted a knob on the robots neck.  
"Where am I?" said the robot. "Oh, hello." The voice was quite human, with a just a hint of an English accent, and obviously male. But it was still very metallic. "Who are you? You do not work here."  
  
"Hi!" said Marle happily. "I'm Marle!" She stuck out her hand to shake.  
"How interesting. This is a human gesture given to other humans as a sign of greeting." The robot gently shook her hand.  
"And this is Crono,"   
"Ahhh, Master Crono, understood." The robot bowed.  
"And this is Lucca, she fixed you."  
"Understood. Madam Lucca fixed me." The robot bowed.  
"No no, just Lucca."  
"Nonsense. That would be rude."  
"It's fine," said Lucca. "I don't like formal titles."  
"Me either. What's your name?" said Marle.  
  
Crono was growing tired of this chit-chat, so he began to wonder around, but still listening in.  
  
"Name? Oh, yes. My serial number. I am R66-Y, human cyborg relations and data processor."  
Lucca shifted her glasses. "Cool!"  
"That will never do, we have to give you a real name," said Marle.  
"What's wrong with R66-Y? I think it's great."  
"It sounds to technical."  
"Well, he IS a machine," argued Lucca.  
"It has no ring to it!"  
  
R66-Y looked at the two. "Oh my, am I creating a debate, that was not my intention."  
"Let's call him.... Rusty!" suggested Marle, noticing his rusted metal.  
"No! That's a dog's name! How about... Gigabyte?"  
"What? Gigabyte? No, Rusty sound better!"  
Crono butted in, "How about Borg? He says he's human cyborg relations."  
"My current ID is acceptable to me," said the robot. "I do not need a name, I am only a robot."  
"That's it! Robo!" exclaimed Marle. "Your new name in Robo."  
  
"Understood, processing. I am Robo."  
"Robo?" Lucca said. "That sounds so childish...but I guess it will work. Hello Robo."  
  
"Robo," said the robot formally known as R66-Y. "Robo....I am Robo. I have a name." He sounded almost proud.  
Crono sighed. It might take awhile to get used to this walking pile of parts...  
  
  
*** "Robo," said Crono. "We need this door open." He pointed to the locked door.  
Robo walked over the door. He placed his palm on the wall. A second later, he tried again.  
"It is locked," Robo said bluntly.  
"I know that," said Crono. "We need to get in."  
Robo looked around. "There is minimal power to this building. Interesting. A closet should require a lock...."  
"Closet? Robo, try to break it open," said Lucca.  
"I am not programmed to be violent unless provoked," said Robo.  
"No Robo," said Crono. "You can't hurt a door. We need to get in. Our way home is in there."  
"You live in a closet?" Robo inquered, confused.  
Crono rolled his eyes, "Can you open it, Robo," he said, trying to hide his annoyance.  
  
Robo punched the door, but not a dent was made. He backed up and rammed it with his shoulder. No effect.  
  
"We must restore full power the building," Robo stated.  
"How?" asked Marle.  
"There is a power station next to here. If we reset to power cells, power should return... at least for a few moments."  
"Great," said Crono. "Let's go. Thanks Robo, we'll be back."  
"Bye, Robo!" said Marle. Lucca was the last to start to leave.  
  
"Master Crono!" said Robo. "I must come with you."  
"Why?"  
"Resetting the power cells is very complex, and I doubt any of you know the correct sequence of events to trigger the shut down."  
Lucca smiled. "All right, come along."  
"One of you must stay behind. The door will not open automatically, and the power will more than likely shut down again before we return."  
  
Crono looked at Marle and Lucca. He couldn't leave either of them alone.   
  
"We can all stay," said Crono.  
"Negative. You are needed to defend me while I shut down the cells. A alarm will certainly be triggered."  
Great. That meant Crono had to go with him.  
"I'll stay behind," said Lucca.  
"Negative. You must run the other terminal."  
"What other terminal?" blurted Lucca.  
"It is a double lock. I believe you are the only one who can operate it. You are very skilled to have fixed me. Your brain power is required."  
  
They all looked a Marle.  
  
"I'll be fine," she said.  
"I can't let you stay here alone, Marle," said Crono.  
"I can take care of myself. Don't worry."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes! Now go!"  
Robo spoke. "Master Crono. Marle can hide in that crate if machines enter the building." He pointed to a small box on the floor. "It is designed to block their scans."  
"See!" said Marle. "Now get going. I'll be fine."  
Crono looked worried. "All right, we'll be back soon."  
  
Marle gave Crono a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good luck." Crono blushed, and quickly left the room with the others.  
  
  
  
Chapter X  
-------------  
  
Crono and the others took a quick nap in the Enertron, and left Proto Dome. The dust storm seemed to have died down as they headed to the power station. Crono got the first good look of the future, and boy was it was bleak, it looked like a desert. Ruined buildings were everywhere, and a blade of grass was not to be seen.  
  
"We can't let Lavos destroy the world, Crono," said Lucca, looking around her. "It was such a beautiful place."   
Crono nodded.  
"Lavos?" said Robo. "Searching... Incomplete... All information concerning Lavos is restricted to me."  
Lucca turned to Robo. "Why's that?"  
"Unknown."  
"I guess," said Crono, "that whoever programmed Robo here didn't want him to know about it. Makes no sense, though."  
"What is a Lavos?" Robo asked Lucca just when they arrived at the station.  
"I'll tell you later. Here we are."  
  
"FACTORY / POWER STATION 16" was written in huge letters on the massive buildings wall.  
"What are we waiting for?" said Crono. "Let's check it out."  
"Wait, Master Crono!" said Robo. "This factory is not abandoned like it appears. It appears all the machines in this area were built here. I must enter first. Perhaps I can pass you off as prisoners."  
"How do you know that will work?" asked Lucca.  
"I do not. But I feel I know with place very well, as well as another factory like it. Interesting..."  
  
Robo opened the large doors and walked in side. Crono and Lucca made sure to stick close by him. They walked into a small room. Instantly, a small, flying object came from the ceiling. It flew over to Robo and a red beamed flowed over his eyes. Another scanner.  
"R-Series-confirmed. Enter," a squeaky voice said. Strangely, it did not scan Crono or Lucca. A door opened in front of them.  
  
The three entered the doorway. It was a factory all right. The first this they saw was lines and lines of conveyer belts assembling robots. Crono recognized the "Cyclops drones" right away, and even saw a few "Johnny" units. Lucca was staring at them in awe, but Robo and Crono forced her to continue.   
  
Not three seconds later, a voice boomed, "Halt!"  
  
An odd look spider like robot appeared from nowhere. "What-is-your-identification-number?"  
"I am Ro... R66-Y," said Robo, almost blowing their cover.   
"Where-are-you-taking-these-filthy-humans?"  
"Prisoner transfer, cell block 1138," returned Robo, unwavering.  
"Excellent," said the spider drone. "Fresh-fuel. Continue." It disappeared into the floor.  
  
"I suggest you two remain silent," said Robo.  
  
Crono and Lucca nodded. Robo continued to walk them down halls and passages, never taking a wrong turn. Crono wanted to ask him how he knew this building so well, but he could talk. He assumed he saw a map or something. Occasionally, they passed a wandering drone. They kept correcting Robo, telling him he was going the wrong direction for human drop off. Crono then noticed Robo planning his route to pass by rooms marked "Man Burners." Crono didn't want to know what was inside, but he had a good guess.  
  
After about a half a hour of passing avoiding drones and taking different routes, they arrived at a room marked simply "Power."  
  
"We are here," said Robo. "We must hurry before we are noticed."  
  
Robo lead the others into the room. A gigantic generator sat in the middle, and several bridges crossed over to it. Robo showed Lucca her control station and told her the order to enter the commands. Crono didn't bother them, for he knew Lucca had to pay attention. A few moments later, Robo returned to his station.  
  
"Master Crono," said Robo, "once Lucca and I begin to enter the commands, an alarm will undoubtedly sound. Try to fend off the drones until we are complete. I will assist you then."  
  
"Right," whispered Crono. He watched as the two began to enter the commands to the computers. The light in the large generator began to dim.  
  
"Warning," a female voice echoed, "Power failing. Resetting." Red light flashed but no sound was heard.  
  
"Here they come, Master Crono," warned Robo, still typing away.  
  
Crono was on his guard. A spider drone appeared. Then another. And another!   
"Halt," said the drones. "Desist." Robo and Lucca didn't stop. Crono looked down at his sword. He doubted it would fend of these machines. He should have grabbed one of those laser guns for himself. The drones began to advance. Right when one of them were mere feet away from Crono, it exploded. Crono looked back to see Lucca with the gun raised. Robo too was finished with his work. His chest opened and brilliant colored light burst out of it. The remaining drones ceased to move. Finally, the alarm sounded.  
  
"Hurry Master Crono!" said Robo. They began to run through the halls. They soon came to a large room that they had to pass through. Upon crossing half of the way through it, the doors on both sides slammed shut.  
  
"We're trapped!" said Lucca.  
"It appears so," Robo stated. "Oh dear."  
  
Crono noticed chambers on either side of the wall, and they were opening. A dozen robots emerged from the pods. Crono gasped. They looked just like Robo, except they were silver and purple in color.  
  
"Robo?" said Lucca, worried. "Are these fellow file managers."  
"No," said Robo. "They are combat drones."  
  
The combat drones marched toward the three. One of them spoke.  
  
"R66-Y, have you forgotten your mission? All humans must be destroyed."  
"Destroyed? Accessing memory. Memory systems are no longer blocked! You are R70-Y? But these are my friends."  
"Impossible. R Series are incapable of emotion." Another drone said. "You are defective, R66-Y."  
"Defective?"  
"A faulty unit," said another.  
"A defect," said yet another.  
R70-Y spoke again, "Reduced to simple file managing and data transfer."  
"I was a combat drone?" said Robo. "Affirmative. I remember."  
  
Crono was about to whisper to Lucca, "See, a killer robot," but he opted not to.  
  
A black wire was shot from one of the combat drone's arms. It wrapped around Robo. A stream of electricity bolted though the wire and Robo began to shake. When the wire retracted, the other R Series combat drones began to beat on him with their metal fist.   
  
"No!" shouted Lucca. She charged toward one of the drones with gun in hand, but was knocked away and violently hit the ground. Crono quickly kneeled by her. "It was a good thing she was wearing that silly helmet," Crono thought.  
"We have to get out of here," he said.  
"No! We can't leave him!" Tears began to appear under her glasses.  
"If we don't we're dead!"  
"No...."  
"Come on!" He grabbed her sleeve.  
  
Lucca ripped away. She raised her gun a shot a blast into the base of one of the drone's neck. There was a small burst as it hit, and sparks flew from the R-Series' joints. A second later, it began to shake and fumble.  
  
"How could you do that to him!" she cried.  
The shaking drone fell to the ground. "Get the humans," said another.  
  
Lucca was firing frantically at the drones. Another fell. But a green field appeared in front of the others, and the remaining shots proved useless. Lucca continued regardless as the drones advanced. Crono knew she couldn't do anything with that shielding in place. The nearest R-Series raised it fist, as a sign of attack.  
  
Crono noticed a compartment marked "Garbage" conveniently located next to them. He opened the shoot and forced Lucca in. Lucca slid down the shoot. Crono took one last look at Robo, who was now nothing more than a mass of dented parts, and jumped in after her.   
  
***  
Crono landed with a hard thud on the rocky ground. The garbage shoot led to the back of the factory with the rest of the garbage. Lucca was already on her feet when Crono landed.  
  
"How could you do that?!" she said. "He, he was..."  
"We could have stayed, those drones would have vaporized us."  
"But...!"  
"Lucca! There was nothing we could do! We..."  
  
Crono was interrupted by a large clang. The two spun around to see the battered body of Robo lying motionless on the ground.  
  
"Robo!" yelled Lucca. She hurried over to the pile of parts. "He's still alive!"  
"Alive?"  
"Well, he's still operational, okay!" Lucca snapped. "We have to get him back to Proto Dome."  
"Proto Dome is miles away. It's burning hot, and drones could be anywhere. We can't risk it. Besides, we can't carry him."  
Robo made a weird noise. "A D-d-d-fect-t-ect.?"  
"We don't leave our friends to die, Crono."  
  
Crono realized that Lucca really cared for this machine. True, Crono liked Robo, but it was just a machine. Lucca was just weird that way, he guessed. Then he remembered when he went after Marle at the fair. He hardly knew her, but he risked his life for her.  
  
"Okay, Lucca. Let's bring him back." He looked around him a noticed a large tarp located in a pile of trash. He and Lucca dragged Robo onto the tarp, and started the long trek back to Proto Dome.  
  
Chapter XI  
-------------  
  
Crono, Lucca and the dying Robo arrived at Proto Dome after a long and tiring walk of avoiding patrolling robots. He was looking forward to the nap in the Enertron. He liked not having to sleep.  
  
But when they arrived, Marle was nowhere to be seen. Crono panicked. He ran into the room where he left her. He noticed the previously locked door was open, and a blue Gate floated near the floor.  
  
"Marle!" shouted Crono.  
  
Crono saw something move in the corner. It was Marle. She was sitting down with her head between her knees, shaking. Crono suddenly felt very guilty. She was scared to death. He kneeled down next to her and put his arm on her shoulder. "Marle?"  
  
"Crono!" she said, looking up. Her face was wet, she must have been crying. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Crono, there were alarms and noises and the lights went out..."  
"I'm sorry Marle."  
  
Marle's arms slid off of Crono and she slowly stood up. "I just got a little scared, that's all. It's not your fault...."   
Before he could reply, she noticed Robo and forgot all about Crono.  
  
"What happened?"  
Lucca looked down at Robo. "The robots didn't like Robo very much."  
"Are you going to fix him?"  
"Of course."  
Marle peered over to the Gate inside the doorway. "But I want to....never mind. I guess we have all the time we need."  
"You can bring him with us," said Crono.  
"I can't. All the tools are here. I can't bring them with us."  
"We can wait," said Marle. "No problem."  
Lucca started to repair the combat drone.  
  
***  
  
"Fascinating," said a half-repaired Robo. "You plan to c-change the very fabric of-of time." He was having trouble with his speech.  
"That's the plan," said Lucca. She started thinking aloud "I need to work on your motor controls some more."  
  
Crono was polishing his saber, half listing to the conversation Lucca was having with Robo. He was coming along, as far as he could tell.   
  
"Luuucca?" said Robo.  
"Yes."  
"I meant what I saidddd in the factory-ry. You are my f-friend."  
"That's sweet, Robo."  
"C-Can you fixx me?"  
"In no time." Lucca smiled.  
"That makes me....happy."  
  
They casually chatted while Lucca fished repairing the drone  
  
***  
  
"Hello, all. Lucca has fixed me," said Robo happily.  
Marle clapped. "Hooray!"  
"And I bid you good fortune on your fight against Lavos."  
"What are you talking about?!" said Lucca "Your coming with us!"  
Robo's metallic eyes fluxed for a second. "I am?"  
"We can't leave a friend behind," said Crono, repeating Lucca words.  
"If I had the proper facial movements, I would smile," said Robo. "But, do you want me to join you, even though you know my past? I used to kill humans."  
"Yes, but, do you kill humans anymore?" asked Marle.  
"Of course not."  
"Then it's alright! That was R66-Y. Now your Robo!"  
"Then let us be on our way. Right, Master Crono?"  
"Right," said Crono.  
  
The four enter the room with the Gate. Crono know knew why it was locked: a black chest was located near the back wall. Who knew what was inside. Lucca took out the Gate Key, and they stepped into the Gate, hoping it would bring them back home.  
  
***  
  
This travel though the worm hole was very different then the past experience. The feeling of falling sideways was still present, but there was something else. Images of the ages flew past them as they fell. Crono saw images of home, the year 600, of the future... but also one of the clouds, a lush jungle, and the stars. He saw faces of loved ones, and even the one of his father...  
  
But before he could grasp it all, it was over, and he noticed something startling. Crono didn't notice it at first, but he realized he wasn't home. His heart sank. The Gate brought them to a different time. And he didn't like what he saw.  
  
Around him here several Gates, inside a square room bordered by a low fence. An old gate connected the room to another. This room, much larger, looked more like a street corner, with a tall lamppost in the center. The most unusual aspect was the lack of ground outside of the fence. The room was floating in a sea of a star-less sky.  
  
"Crono..." said Marle, worried.  
"I... don't know..." said Crono, answering her unasked question.  
  
The four opened the old gate, and entered the larger area. Crono was surprised to see a figure standing by the lamppost.  
  
"Hey, mister!" said Crono.  
"Huh?" said the figure, in an old and tired voice. He turned to them. The figure was wearing a brown trench coat with a matching hat. His face was hidden, and he had a cane in his hands. "Oh dear, not more lost travelers."  
"Lost travelers?" said Lucca.  
"I have been getting more and more of you lately..."  
"Where are we? What time is this?" asked Crono.  
"Time? Ha! There is no time here. This is the place where the times cross. This, my boy, is the End of Time. With all the disturbances to the time line as of late, more and more people have been arriving to this place. Having more than one time frame traveling though a single passage way was enough to trigger you coming here."  
"The End of Time?" said Lucca.  
"The crossroads. See those lights in the room you came from. Doorways. They are passages to epochs opened by, well, your Gate Key, little lady."  
"You know about that?"  
"Of course."  
"Then how do we get home?" said Marle.  
"Simple, my dear. The same way you came. Just stand next to one of the pillars of light, and if memories of home arise, then trust fate and walk inside. It's that simple"  
"Who are you?" said Crono, very curious.  
"Me? Think of me as your guide."  
"Right..."  
"And, if you want any hope of destroying Lavos, I suggest you enter the room over there."  
"Lavos?!" said Lucca. "You know about him?"  
"All too well, Miss Lucca."  
"Do you now how we can kill him?"  
"Later, later, my friends. Now, enter that room over there. You won't be disappointed." "But...!" started Crono.  
"Trust me..."  
  
Crono and the others took the old man's advice and started for the other door. Everyone wanted answers about Lavos, but decided to play it safe for now. When they came to the room, it was empty.  
  
"The room is vacant," stated Robo.  
Crono walked to the center of the room. Suddenly, a small, furry creature appeared from behind the fence. It ran frantically around the room for a few seconds, then ran in front of Crono and stopped.  
  
"Who dares enter the almighty Spekkio, the Master of War's, room?" the little animal said in a humorous voice.  
Crono laughed. It was a little monkey with white fur. "You? The Master of War?!"  
  
Spekkio balanced himself on one hand. "I am the Master of War. Do I appear weak to ya'lls?"   
Crono nodded.  
"My appearance reflects the strength of the beholder, oh oh ah ah!"  
"Hey now," said Crono. "I'm no weakling."  
"Yes, but from my stand point you are. You are using just a fraction of your full potential! Quick, run around the room three times clockwise, hurry! All of you's! Hurry! You too, trash can man!"  
"Trash can man?" said Robo. "But I am not..."  
"Around the room! Ohh Ohh!"  
"Why?" said Marle.  
"I AM THE MASTER OF WAR! I will give you a present if you do."  
"Oh, c'mon Crono," said Marle. "He's cute!"  
  
Crono humored the little monkey and they began to jog around the room. Marle soon followed, then Lucca. Robo was the last to lap.  
  
"Done," said Crono after he and the others made the laps.  
"Your welcome!" said Spekkio. "I just gave you all magic. 'Cept you trash can, I just wanted to see you run, hehe Oh ah!"  
"Magic?" said Lucca. "Humans can't learn magic, it's impossible."  
"Yes!" said Spekkio. "Man has been without magic for millennia! But I am the Master of War! Try it out, spiky hair fellow. Hit me with you best shot!"  
  
Crono looked at his hands in disbelief. He raised his arm to Spekkio. Nothing happened.  
"No no no! Don't try to make it happen, just do it!"  
"It's not working..."  
"Hit me! Unleash the enchanted spirit within! Trust in your feelings!"  
  
Suddenly, a brilliant array of white lightning burst from Crono hands. He was thrown back from the force. The burst missed Spekkio.  
"Excellent!" said the Master of War.  
"Wow...." said Crono is disbelief.  
"Amazing..." said Lucca.  
"You two, you can do it too!"  
  
Lucca and Marle extended their arms. Marle got it instantly. Ice began to appear above her hands. She moved the hands away, and the ice remained where it was. The space around Lucca hands then became red, and a flame appeared and melted the ice.  
  
"Cool!" said Marle.  
"I have never seen anything use magic before," said Robo. "Quite fascinating."  
  
The three magic users spent some time practicing with their new found abilities. And by the end of the lesson, Spekkio turned from a small monkey to a larger ape.  
  
"I think this magic will aid you in your quest to destroy the evil Lavos, young adventurers," said Spekkio, is a much more serious voice.  
"Thanks, Spekkio," said Crono.  
"No, thank you. It has been a long time sense I had some practice. It gets dull here sometimes, that old man gets so boring. Farewell. And remember: I am the Master of War!" And with that, Spekkio vanished from the room.  
  



	3. The Legendary Hero

  
Chapter XII  
--------------  
  
"That bucket," said the Old Man, "is a gateway to the Apocalypse."  
Crono looked at the dust bucket standing in the corner. "That's a gate to 1999?"  
"Yes. But only go there if you want to leave this mortal coil."  
"I see," said Lucca. "If the world military couldn't stop Lavos, then how can we."  
The Old Man nodded. "Correct. I suggest you continue your quest."  
"You know how to kill Lavos, don't you?" said Crono.  
"Maybe. I am only a guide, I can only tell you where to go. You are on the right track. Just continue along. You may return here whenever you wish. Just enter the Gates like you have been, and I shall be watching you, young travelers."  
Crono was about to tell the others to follow him into the Gate that lead home, but he wanted to know more about the mysterious man. "How long have you been here?"  
"I honestly don't know, Crono. I honestly don't know." The Old Man looked down, but then returned to normal. "You are wasting time! Continue on your quest!"  
  
The Old Man escorted them to the Gate room. They said their good-byes. Crono found the Gate that lead home, and Marle lifted her pendant to it. The four of them disappeared into the light.  
  
The trip was quite normal this time. But when they arrived, they found themselves in a very cramped area. Crono pushed the wall in front of him, and they all fell to the ground. He looked back, they were in a cabinet! And when Crono looked ahead of him, he saw the faces to two monster staring back at him.  
  
"What the...!" said one of the faces.  
  
Crono and the others stood up. They towered over the two monsters. They were just Imps.  
"How'cha get in there!" said one of the Imps. Crono looked down at the small Imp, who was just as tall as one of his legs. Their large ears shot up. "Ahhhhh! Don't hurt us!" The two ran out the door.  
  
As they stepped outside, Crono knew they were on the monster inhabited Medina Village on a island next to Truce. Luckily, no monsters were there to greet them. But something was odd, a loud chanting could be heard in the distance.  
  
Crono and the others silently walked over to the source of the sounds. They kept low and hid behind some bushes. Several monsters, all of the Mystic kind, were worshipping under a statue of Magus... The same one they saw inside of the Mystic church in the year 600.  
  
"Amazing..." said Lucca, whispering, "the Mystic religion is going strong even 400 years after Magus had disappeared...."  
"You there!!!!!" a strange voice boomed.  
  
The four stood up and turned around. A large, blubbery purple beast was standing in front of them.  
"What are, humans, doing in our village."  
"Well, we were lost and...." started Lucca.  
"And what is this? A walking trash can?" The fat thing laughed.  
"Why does everybody assume..." said Robo.  
"Quiet Robo," said Crono, nudging the drone, "this isn't the time."  
"Well, why are you here? Ahh, never mind. A descendant of the great Ozzie should not be forced to waste time talking to this scum. My Mystics, attack these humans!"  
  
A horde of Imps, Gargoyles and Orcs began to advance on the Crono. The three humans all drew there weapons. A burly Orc was the first to approach, and it charged Crono. Crono defended himself. He managed to block the blows, but soon an Imp began to attack as well.  
  
"Enough!" said another voice, and much older voice. "Izzy! Call off your goons. You know the rules."  
"Melchior! I though you were in Truce for the weekend!?" said the fat thing. The Mystics desisted and backed away.  
"You know the rules. Humans shall not be harassed my Mystics, and vise versa."  
"Come, my Mystics. Let us return to our worship! Ahhh....Magus. If only you had succeeded in creating Lavos all those years ago, then we wouldn't have to put up with these, these Humans!" They stomped away.  
  
Lavos?!  
  
The blacksmith Melchior smiled at Crono. "It's a good thing I returned early. Izzy has a thing about humans, he doesn't like them much. Hey, I remember you from the fair, you too, young lady. I see you still have your pendant."  
Crono decided not the mention Lavos to Melchior. "Thanks...."  
"Oh, no problem," Melchior noticed Robo. "My my, a walking..."  
"Trash can?" completed Robo.  
"Oh no! A walking peace of machinery!"  
"Understood," said Robo.  
"Well, I assume you four need to get back to Truce, back on Zenan, eh? Well, just enter that cave over there." He pointed to into the distance. "But beware. The beast that lives there, the Heckran, can only be hurt by magic... well, I guess we must find another way, I suppose..."  
"No. No need. Thanks Melchior," said Crono, remembering his new skills.  
"Well, I'm not you parents. Good luck. And if you ever need a sword forged or fixed, then make sure to stop by."  
  
Melchior waved goodbye as he walked away.  
  
"He doesn't dress much like a blacksmith," commented Lucca. "But he does supply most of my machine parts. A bit strange, though"  
  
"Izzy mentioned Lavos," said Crono. "I think we know our next stop. Back to the year 600. Stop Magus from creating Lavos. Let's head back to that house."  
"No way!" said Marle. "Those Mystic will kill us. We should go back the fairgrounds."  
"Yeah," said Crono. "Let's hope that magic Spekkio gave us works...I heard some nasty things about Heckrans..."  
  
They then began to walk toward the Heckran Cave.  
  
***  
  
The Heckran Cave was a series of tunnels that ran through the mountain. Lucca said that the tunnels lead to an enchanted pool of water that would transport them near Truce, right next to her house, in fact. "Old Mystic transportation system," she had said.  
  
Using Robo's scanners, they found the pool of water, and the Heckran. The good news was, the large, blue beast seemed to be sleeping. But the bad news was that it was sleeping right next to the pool. However, Crono had a plan to sneak by the monster.  
  
"Marle, use you ice magic to freeze the Heckran's head, and it won't be able to see... at least until the ice breaks."  
"It won't be happy about that," Lucca whispered.  
  
Marle was hesitant, but soon gathered up the courage to confront the beast. Crono was right behind her in case it woke up. Marle slowly began to form an ice ball on her hands. A few seconds later, she placed her hand next to the Heckran's face. With a sudden burst of power, ice flowed over the monster face. It worked! But it only covered half of the Heckran's face, and it promptly woke up, roaring in pain.  
  
The Heckran clawed at its face. Crono raised his sword, as the beast got to its feet. Then he remembered that weapons couldn't penetrate its tough skin. The Heckran roared as it brushed it head against the cave wall.   
"Hurry!" shouted Crono. "Get to the pool!"  
  
Marle ran toward the pool, and seemingly faded away in its waters. Lucca followed, but Robo stayed behind to aid Crono. The ice that covered the Heckran's face was melted off. Crono gathered his lightning magic in his arms and hurled it at the beast. The Heckran roared again and was thrown against the wall. Crono was happy this was working out so well, but he remembered that the Heckran was allergic to magic. Other foes, like Magus, wouldn't be so easy.  
  
"Come Master Crono! Hurry!" shouted Robo.  
  
Crono ceased this magic attack and sprinted toward the pool, jumping in. Crono was trapped in an air bubble as soon as he jumped in and began rising to the surface which was strangely now underneath him. How that was possible, going up when he had gone down, was beyond him. When the ride was over, he was safely on the shore next to Lucca's house. Marle and Lucca were waiting for him, and Robo shortly followed. What a trip! He had always wanted to try out that enchanted pool, but it was only a one way deal. He was glad he had the chance to.  
  
"All in one piece," said Marle.  
Lucca glanced at her house that was just a short walk from the shore. "Let's head up to my house. Plan out how we're gonna get Magus. We can have some lunch while we're there..."  
  
Crono agreed. He was starving.   
  
***  
Lucca's room was a mess, as usual. Book, papers and tools littered the floor. She cleared a area for them to sit on the ground.  
  
Lucca wheeled her crippled mother, Lara, into the kitchen to help her make some lunch for her friends. When Marle asked about it, Lucca said he didn't want to talk about what happened. Lunch was served and Lucca helped her mother upstairs. The group talked about their plans while eating.  
  
"So," said Lucca. "Lavos was created in 600 AD by the Dark Wizard Magus."  
"All we have to do is stop him," Crono added. "But, that's easier said than done."  
  
Robo was reading though Lucca's chemistry and history books for any information on Magus. He flipped though the books with lightning speed, reading a single one in a few seconds time.  
  
"Correct, Master Crono. According to Lucca's literary sources, Magus was very powerful indeed. He had a tremendous army of Mystics, several skilled generals, and complete control over elements. It is curious why he needed Lavos in the first place."  
"So what's the plan?" Marle asked.  
"Well..." started Lucca.  
"These books say that a Legendary Hero tried to slay him during the last days of the war," interrupted Robo. "Perhaps this Hero and aid us."  
"Sounds like a plan," said Crono. The others finished eating, and wasted no time in returning to the fair grounds.  
  
They had to sneak into the Millennial Fair. There were still guards looking for Crono and the Princess Nadia. Fortunately, Lucca's Teleport Machine hadn't been tampered with, and the blue-black Gate was right where they left it. Crono noticed a sign near the entrance marked "Under Construction. Hazardous. Keep Out! -Taban and Lucca Ashtear." It seemed that Lucca's dad was one step ahead of the guards.  
  
The End of Time, when they returned through the gate, had not changed one bit. In fact, it was exactly how they left it. The Old Man was just walking out the rackety gate to the main area. But he didn't seem to notice them. Crono decided not to disturb him.  
  
Crono started to search the pillars of light to find the Gate to the year 600. He found the one to the Proto Dome in 2400 and one to Medina Village, but he was also surprised to find a new time. He saw within the pillar that this place was a lush jungle, but he couldn't tell when it was. He finally found the one to Truce Canyon in 600, and they all entered the shining light.  
  
Chapter XIII  
----------------  
  
  
Crono told Robo to hide himself while they were walking down the street of medieval Truce for he saw a large crowd was gathered in the village square.  
  
"All hail the Legendary Hero!"  
"The Hero shall smite Magus!"  
"Praise to the brave Hero!"  
  
Crono and the others forced themselves though the crowd. He found it very odd that they arrived right when the Hero was present. Lucca asked one of the villagers if the Hero was here.  
  
"You just missed him! The Hero Tata just left for Porre to obtain the almighty blade, Masamune!  
"Tata?" said Marle to Crono and Lucca. "Tata is just a little boy! He visited the Castle when everyone though I was Queen Leene! They said he found the Hero Medal, and who ever owed it must be the chosen hero...and I don't think that a little kid could he the Hero."  
"We should head to Porre," stated Crono.  
  
A loud voice boomed over the crowd. "Hear ye! Hear ye! People of Truce! Mystics have been spotted on Zenan Bridge! Return to you homes at once!"  
  
There was chaos in the streets. The villagers frantically hurried to their homes. Crono and the others where separated, but he managed to yell to them, "Let's meet at the other side of the bridge!" before he was swept away. Crono tried his best not to be noticed by the knights helping the townspeople to their homes. He managed to meet Robo who was hiding near the forest border, and they both journeyed to Zenan Bridge.  
  
When they arrived, a dozen knights were seen marching across the bridge. Thunder roared across the sky, and it started to rain. Crono and Robo were noticed.  
  
"You there! Get back to your home!" said a knight who seemed to be a ranking officer.  
"We need to cross the bridge," said Crono.  
"Why is that oddly dressed solider with you? What's your rank?"  
"R66-Y," said Robo. "I am one of Tata's bodyguards, I was separated. This is Crono, the boy who rescued the Queen."  
"Hiya." Crono waved to the Knight Captain.  
"Sir Crono? Granted. You my fight along side us!"  
  
The Knight Captain marched away.  
  
"Nice work, Robo. But shouldn't we wait for the girls?"  
"We need to make the bridge secure, Master Crono. I can clear the way quite easily."  
"Right. Let's go... Sir Robo."  
  
Crono and Robo fell in with the outer line of knights. They started to march across the bridge. All of a sudden there they heard a rumbling.   
  
"Prepare yourselves men!" yelled the Knight Captain.  
The Knights drew their swords. The Mystic horde appeared at the other end of the bridge.   
  
The Captain yelled again, "For Guardia! For the honor of Sir Cyrus! And for the King! Fight, men, with courage and pride! CHARGE!"  
  
Dozens and dozens of knights cried out and charged toward the horde. Crono was hesitant, but Robo urged him along, reassuring him that his metal body would protect them. The battle was fierce. The Guardia Knights went toe to toe with dozens of Mystics monsters, each side taking turns with the upper hand. Crono felt he was holding up good, managing to thwart any opponent that approached him. Robo, with his great laser weapons, was taking out two or three Mystics at a time!  
  
The battle was surprisingly short, and soon all but a few Mystics remained. But the Mystics had a trick up their sleeves. A large, fat, green creature floated across the bridge.  
  
"Tis the evil General Ozzie!" cried a knight.  
"Howdy!" said Ozzie in a blubbery voice.  
"Your forces are weak, General! Stand down!" said the Knight Captain.  
"Oh yeah!"  
"Yes! Guardia will never fall!"  
"I don't think so! Zombor, attack!" Nothing happened. "Zombor…ATTACK!!" Still nothing.  
The Captain raised his sword.  
"Zombor?" Ozzie whimpered.  
"Surrender," said the Captain in a deep voice.  
"Oz-Ozzie's in a pickle!!!!" The green blob managed to squeeze away from the Captain's advance and in a flash of light, was gone."  
  
"Victory!" shouted a knight, and the entire squad cheered.  
"We shall quarter at Porre, and Magus will be dead within a day!" the Captain shouted. More cheering. "Where is the Hero's bodyguard, I must congratulate him personally. He fought with the strength of ten men..."  
  
But Crono and Robo where gone, waiting for Lucca and Marle by the riverbank.   
  
***  
  
The girls finally arrived after an hour of waiting, and the storm had ceased. They bumped into a wandering knight while heading to Porre. "You!" said the knight. "You're the Hero's bodyguard! You should head up to Denadoro Mountains. The Hero left for there about an hour ago!"  
"Denadoro Mountains?" said Robo. "Of course." The knight continued on his way.  
"You guys head on to Porre," said Crono. "I'll try to find Tata, if he's really the Legendary Hero. Robo?"  
"Yes, Master Crono?"  
"Take care of the girls."  
"Understood."  
"Ha!" laughed Lucca. "We can take care of ourselves! Right Marle?"  
"Right. Come on Robo."  
  
The three continued their trip toward Porre, and Crono head towards the Denadoro Mountains.  
  
***  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" A small, caped boy screamed as he ran from a perusing Mountain Goblin. The boy ran strait into Crono, and was knocked to the ground. He quickly crawled into a nearby bush. Crono drew is saber, and the Goblin stopped in its tracks. Crono pointed to his sharp blade, smiling. The small, green goblin quickly ran away in fright.  
  
"It's alright little kid, it's safe. Come on out."  
  
The boy peeked out of the bush. "Mister! Turn back Mister!"  
"Who are you, kid?"  
"Me? Well, I'm Tata the Hero! Well I..."  
"'Well 'I' what?"  
"I'M NO HERO! This place is filled with creepy little yellow people! They wouldn't let me touch the Masamune. Ohh, Ohhh! I'm sorry I lied. I didn't even want to be the Legendary Hero! I just noticed that frog guy drop this metal, and everybody started to call me the Hero when I returned to town with it! I..."  
  
The boy rambled on for a few more moments, blabbering on about how he wasn't really brave. Crono kneeled down and placed his hand on Tata's shoulders. "Now, have you learned a lesson from all this."  
"Yes, stealing and lying is wrong."  
"And it hurts the ones you love."  
"Yeah."  
  
Hey! Crono was good at this! He could be a mentor!  
  
"Here, mister. Give this back to that demi-human. He deserves it more than me." Tata handed Crono the Hero Metal and ran off.  
  
The Hero Metal was a beautiful engraving of a proud eagle holding a red gem between its talons. Crono couldn't believe it - Frog was the Legendary Hero. He was the one that was supposed to help them defeat Magus. But Crono thought back to history class. "The Legendary Hero is destined to wield the holy Masamune sword, the blade that smites evil." He had to collect the Masamune somewhere on this mountain. And to do that, he needed Frog.  
  
Chapter XIV  
---------------  
  
As Crono was heading to Porre, he noticed Robo near the entrance to a forest.  
  
"What are you doing way out here, Robo? Shouldn't you be in Porre?"  
"No, Master Crono. Lucca and Marle took refuge at Sir Frog's estate."  
"Frog?"  
"Yes. Is that a problem?"  
"Robo, he's the Legendary Hero. We need him help to defeat Magus."  
"I see. Follow me, Master Crono."  
  
Crono and Robo made their way through a dark forest to a small bush in a clearing. Robo lifted the bush up to reveal a hidden hole and ladder. They both went down and found themselves in a small hollow. Besides a bed and a shelf, it was little more than a cave. He noticed Lucca, Marle, and Frog sitting down on a rug drinking tea.  
  
"Sir Crono! Tis a pleasure to see ye again. Welcome to my home, though it is not much to look at. And greetings, Golden Knight. Come and join us."  
"Thanks, but no thanks, Frog," said Crono.  
"Very well. You may lodge here as need be. But I'm afraid I must take leave." Frog began to climb the latter upwards.  
"Wait Frog! I found this...." Crono showed him the Hero Metal. Frog hopped down from the ladder.  
"Why, my medal! I feared I had lost it! My thanks to ye, Sir Crono."  
"A boy named Tata took it. He said you dropped it."  
"Tata? Ahhh, yes. A troublesome lad, he is."  
"He was after the Masamune."  
Frog paused. "The Masamune, you say?"  
"That's right."  
"The Masamune," he said softly. "-ribbit- A little urchin has no right to wield the Masamune! It is a good thing that thou had stopped him. Why, only the Legendary Hero may...!"  
"Frog. I know who you are. We need your help."  
"The Hero I am not. Ne'er in mine lifetime."  
"Frog..."  
"Nay."  
"It's not your fault what happened to Queen Leene. She doesn't blame you."  
Frog raised his voice. "Enough! Ne'er again! I have failed my love once before, I shant do it a second! For me to hold that sword is to fail my kingdom like before. I be no hero, Sir Crono, and never was I one in the past. Forever a failure. Good day, Sir Crono. Fare thee well." Frog quickly climbed the latter outside.  
  
"Well that was rude," said Marle.  
"Indeed," said Robo.  
  
Crono turned to the others. "I think there is more going on that he's telling us...."  
"What do you mean?" said Marle.  
"He swore his life to protect the Queen, and the Queen almost died."  
"Then a job well done, I say!"  
"I bet it goes deeper. Did you notice the way the reacted when I mentioned the Masamune?"  
Lucca interrupted them.  
  
"Hey guys, look at this..."  
  
Lucca had pulled a small basket from underneath Frog's bed. A silver piece of metal rested inside it. She took a nearby cloth and picked up the metal. It was a broken sword blade strangely inlaid with a red colored metal.   
  
"How man swords are made from red metal?" she asked.  
"The Masamune...speak of the devil!" said Crono, amazed.  
"That's right."  
"He had it the entire time!" cried Marle. "But it's broken..."  
Robo walked up to Lucca and held out a hand. "May I?"  
  
Lucca handed the broken Masamune to Robo. He put the blade close to his eyes and scanned it. "Interesting."  
"What is it?" asked Lucca.  
"There is a engraving on the Masamune. It says… 'Melchior'."  
"Melchior?" said Crono. "How could his name be on it?" He inspected it himself. Sure enough, Robo was right. 'Melchior'.  
"We should take this to him!" Marle exclaimed.  
"Yes," said Crono, "but first...let's get the hilt from the mountain."  
"Maybe we shouldn't, Crono," said Lucca.  
"What! Why not?"  
  
"I just remembered. History never tells of the Hero actually assaulting Magus. It was just the legend itself that described that. Frog never revealed himself as the Legendary Hero, and I think we know why."  
"Well then, I suppose that it's time to change history." Crono smiled.  
  
***  
  
All four of them traveled up Denadoro Mountains this time. A nice little path took them to the top. Crono was thinking about Magus during the hike. If Frog never assaulted Magus, then what happened to him? A direst attack on Magus' Lair had never been attempted. Did Magus simply vanish? Whatever happened, Magus was going to create Lavos in the next few days.  
  
Near to top of the grassy mountain, they reached a small cave. An old sign was posted outside, near the entrance. "Those which desire the powers of the Masamune, enter now, and trust thy soul."  
Lucca was creeped out by the warning, but Robo insisted he would protect her. She seemed better after that.  
  
The cave was brightly lit by a natural window in the ceiling. The hilt of the Masamune lay on a stone table near the back. Crono heard footsteps. A small boy with green hair appeared from the shadows with his arms outstretched like a bird.  
  
"Wooooosh! I'm the wind! I'm the wind! Wooooosh!"  
  
Crono was surprised to see such a small kid playing where the Masamune rested. But before he could question him, he had disappeared from sight. Crono stepped up to the legendary sword. He was about to lay his hands on it, when the little boy appeared again.  
  
"You ain't gonna take that, are you?" He said in a happy, carefree voice.  
"Yes..."  
"Oh gee wiz," he said. "Oh, big bro-ther! Come heeeere!"  
  
Another small boy popped up from behind the stone table.  
  
  
"Hell-o! Oh, not again."  
"We should test them, like we did the others, Masa."  
"Right!"  
  
The two boys floated several feet in the air. Crono started to back away. The boys started to spin around, slowly at first then faster and faster, until they were both a blur. When they stopped, they had changed shapes. They were no longer boys, but two yellow creatures with long snouts, pointy ears wearing white tunics. Yet, they still look childish and carefree. They came back to the ground and started skipping in place. Yep, they were still kids inside.  
  
"Humans are, so...silly, Masa. When are they gonna realize that it's not the sword, but the person who uses it..."  
"You got it, Mune."  
  
Crono didn't know what to do. "Can I have the Masamune?"  
"Have it!?" said one of the yellow children, bewildered. They both started to laugh.  
"You can't just take it, you must earn it! It's clobbering time, Mune!"  
"Right, Masa!"  
  
The two children dashed and darted by Crono. He was reluctant to attack children, but then one of them kicked him in his backside.  
"Hahahaha!"  
"Okay..." said Crono under his breath. "There not really kids."  
"Hahahah"  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Crono drew his saber and charged one of the creatures, but it vanished just when he was about the strike it. He swung his sword frantically, but kept missing. The children were laughing with delight.   
  
"This is fun!"  
"No sense of humor, though. Hahahaha!"  
  
Crono managed to thump one in the forehead hard with the flat side of his blade when it had paused to laugh. The other creature sprang to help, lunging at Crono. Crono was amazed at his own skill as he barely dodged the attacker while simultaneously scoring a hit to its back.  
  
"Yowch! Hey, he's way quick to keep up with us, Masa."  
"Your right, little brother. Only Cyrus made it this far. Now it's time to get serious!"  
  
The two children backed away.  
  
"With Masa's courage," said one.  
"And Mune's knowledge," said the other.  
"TWO BECOME ONE!"  
  
They ran into each other, and exploded in a white flash. When the light was gone, a huge beast was in their place. The beast was enormous, with a big gut and powerful arms. Crono prepared himself. The beast smashed his fist into the ground, trying flatten Crono. And despite being a very bulky monster, it was so quick that Crono couldn't get a hit in.  
  
"HIT ME!" demanded the beast. He slapped Crono in the chest, and sent him flying backward. He landed hard by the other's feet.  
"I could use some help..." said Crono. Robo raised his fist.  
"Indeed, Master Crono."  
"NO. ONLY YOU."  
Crono got up.  
"ATTACK ME!"  
  
Crono knew this was a hard fight. His mind was racing. The children said this was a test....  
"ATTACK ME!"  
He might be able to defeat the beast, but what was he supposed to? Crono dropped his sword and held his arms out to the side. "Woooosh…"  
  
The large beast smiled, revealing dozens of sharp teeth. "WELL DONE." The beast vanished and the two children, the human children, appeared in its place  
  
"Come on! Come on!" said one of the boys.  
"Wooooosh!" said the other. They ran toward the Masamune and they vanished when they arrived at the sword.  
  
Crono motioned to the others. He walked up to the Masamune and lifted it from the table. The others caught up with him.  
  
"Find us a good owner," said a child's voice. It was like an echo.  
"I will, Masa and Mune..." said Crono.  
"I shall make you the wind," said another voice.  
  
A strong wind was heard. Slowly, all four of them raised up though the hole in the ceiling. A moment later, they were at the base of the mountain.  
  
"Good job, Crono," said Marle. "You passed."  
Crono smiled. He looked at the sword hilt. Time to get it fixed, then Magus was as good as dead.   
  
  
  
Chapter XV  
--------------  
  
They arrived at Melchior's home.  
  
"How...how did you find the Masamune?" said Melchior, shocked. "No, no. Don't tell me. I don't think my old heart could take it. Incredible...."  
"Can you fix it?" Crono asked.  
"I, do not know..." Melchior examined the two pieces of the broken sword. "No...I cannot."  
Crono looked puzzled. "It's just a simple forging job, isn't it?"  
"No, my dear boy. The Masamune is created from Dreamstone... and Dreamstone hasn't been around for...well, for a very long time."  
"Great..." said Lucca.  
"If you can find some Dreamstone, I can fix it."  
"What does it look like?" Marle asked.  
"It's a red, sparking stone. It makes up the inner part of the Masamune. I believe it was used as money long long ago, but my memory is foggy. It's nowhere to found now days."  
  
Crono already knew what he had to do: Find a Gate that leads them to a time when Dreamstone existed. And he already knew where to start looking. He entrusted Melchior with the broken Masamune, and the four headed back to the End of Time.  
  
The Gate in question was already opened. It was the one with the jungle, the one he felt on his first visit. They rallied at the End of Time.  
  
"What time do you think it leads to, Robo?" said Crono when they arrived at the Gate nexus.  
"I cannot be certain, Master Crono. It seems to be millions of years in the past, judging from the type of dense vegetation you described. I will not be able to judge until we are there."  
"Boy..." Marle yawned. "All this time traveling makes you tired."  
"Maybe you should stay here then."  
"No way! I want to see prehistoric times! I can rest there."  
  
The four stepped into the gates. The usual "falling nowhere" sensation ensued as normal. But when they arrived, there was no ground, but the Gate kept them standing. A second later, the Gate shrunk and the four landed on the grassy ground. Crono landed first, and Marle and Lucca right on top of him. Maybe it was fate, but Robo missed him completely. Crono was glad for that. They all got up and brushed themselves off. Rock walls and jungle surrounded them.  
  
"Curse the continental shifts..." said Lucca. Marle laughed, but Crono didn't get it.  
"Indeed. It appears we made it," said Robo. The robot looked up at the sky. It was getting dark, and the stars were starting to show. "Judging from the constellation pattern, I believe it is approximately 65 million BC," they continued to stare at the stars, and no one noticed something moving in the bushes, "give or take a few million years."  
  
A primal scream filled the air, and flocks of birds flew up into the sky. All four adventures looked around.  
"What was that?" Marle said, nervous.  
  
She got her answer. A large figure emerged from the forest around them. It was a large lizard, walking like an ape, and several feet taller than a man. Its long tail swerved back and forth as it pressed forward. It was a dinosaur, or so it seemed. But seemed too human to be a dinosaur. The man-dinosaur growled. Crono drew his saber.  
  
Another dinosaur appeared behind the first, then another.  
"Oh my god..." said Lucca. "Crono. That dinosaur is holding a weapon!"  
  
It was true. One of the lizards was holding a long spear with human skulls attached as trophies. The lizard's mouths grinned, revealing rows and rows of sharp, razor like teeth. Crono's hands began to shake.  
  
The head reptile leapt in the air and landed mere inches from Crono. Robo was quick to react and punched the reptile in the gut. Although it was knocked back, it got right back up. The others joined the attack. One of the smaller ones swiped at Crono with its claw. Crono dodged, and slashed his saber at the beast's arm. The blade hardly even broke though the scaly skin. The reptile screamed, not in pain, but in enjoyment.  
  
Robo was holding his own against the other two, Crono saw. That lizard was fierce with that spear. He looked around for Lucca and Marle, but he couldn't see them. But he needed to focus on the fight. Crono swung again, but the reptile grabbed the sword with his bare hands, ripped it from Crono's grasp and threw it on the ground. With his bare hands, and only a meager amount of dark violet blood was seen.  
  
The lizard arched his back and bent its legs getting ready for the kill. Saliva poured from the beast's deadly jaw. It had him trapped against a rock wall. Crono closed his eyes.  
  
"Ayla-la-la-la-la-la!" A shrill voice echoed against the rock walls. Crono opened his eyes.  
The reptile was knocked to the ground by a human figure. The figure took a large rock and smashed it into the reptile's head and turned around. It was a beautiful woman with blonde hair. "A cave woman," thought Crono, "black animal hide bikini and all." The fallen reptile got back up, but she beat it in the head again. The woman was caught off guard when one of Robo's lizards tackled her. Both disappeared into the forest.  
  
There was one reptile left, surrounded by Robo and Crono. It yelped, and with blinding speed, escaped into the jungle. Lucca and Marle appeared from behind a rock. Crono caught his breath.  
  
"You know, I gave you girls those weapons for a reason...."  
"Umm, Crono..." said Lucca.  
"What?"  
"Behind you...."  
  
Crono turned around to see the cave woman's face right in front of him.  
  
"Argg!" She yelled. She pressed Crono against the rock wall and pinned him to it. She began to sniff Crono's face and neck.  
  
"Hey now, not, not on the first date...!"  
  
The woman let Crono go.  
  
"You strong," she said, in a powerful voice. "You beat Reptite." She turned to Robo. "Shiny man strong too."  
"Who are you?" said Marle.  
"You! You not strong! You hide like coward. Not like Ayla! Ayla fight!"  
"Hey now!" said Marle. "They had big teeth and everything."  
"Ayla?" said Crono. "That's your name, right?"  
"Ayla strong. Reptites weak. Ayla win!"  
"I'm Crono. This is Marle, Lucca and Robo."  
"Crono and Robo strong. Where from?"  
Lucca stepped up. "How can I say this... we are from many moons after tomorrow."  
  
Ayla laughed and snorted. "Ha Ho! Ayla like funny people! Come! Ayla take to village. Ayla is chief of Ioka! We have big party to welcome strong people!"  
  
Ayla ran off, and Crono and the others tried to keep us as she darted around trees and boulders. At one point, they ran into some sleeping duck billed dinosaurs, and even some animals that looked like the monkey Spekkio. But they didn't have any time to look at them, Ayla was far head of them and it was getting dark.  
  
***  
  
Right where the future village of Truce would be founded, Ioka laid between the outlying mountains and hills. Crono and the others got some weird looks and stares from the local tribesmen, but Ayla tried to set them strait. They walked to a large meeting place, where a huge feast was about to take place. Ayla climbed on a large rock.  
  
"Crono strong! Crono scare Reptite!"  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
"Robo strong! He fight two Reptites at once!"  
  
More cheering.  
  
"Lucca funny, make Ayla laugh!"  
  
Even more cheering.  
  
"And Marle know good hiding!"  
  
Cheers, with a little bit of laughter. Marle blushed.  
  
"We have feast for new friends!" Ayla yelled.  
  
The crowd separated, and started eating and dancing. Drums beated and chanting began to rise from the meeting area. Lucca hurried over to the food near the back, while Marle instantly wanted to dance. Robo just stood there, not knowing what to do. He eventually joined Lucca. A scrawny man walked up to Ayla just when Crono was about to ask her about the Dreamstone.  
  
"Why Ayla have party for new people?" he said.  
"Crono and others strong! Kino learn from Crono."  
  
The man named Kino looked oddly at Crono, and walked away.  
Ayla turned to Crono. "Kino next chief if Ayla dies. But Kino need learn to be stong."  
Crono decided to mention the Dreamstone. "Ayla? Do you have any red stones around here."  
"Red stones? Ayla got. But now time to celebrate!"  
  
Crono looked around. He was pretty hungry. He though about the past few days. He needed to unwind a little.  
  
"C`mon Crono! Come dance with me!" said Marle, flailing all her limbs, trying to match the tribal motions. She drew herself away and pulled Crono forward.  
  
"No, I don't...."  
"C`mon!"  
"I can't dance!"  
"Neither do I. Just make something up!"  
  
Marle began to imitate the dancing people around her. Crono stared around, and started to back away. Marle grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He tried to pull away, but she refused to let go. The tribesmen started to dance around the fire, and he was forced to follow. They were raising their arms up and down, taking very big steps. Marle was getting the hang of it. Crono started to do the same, but he wasn't very good. After a moment of trying, he got the rhythm down. He stared laughing. This was fun! Marle laughed too. He spent the entire night having fun with his friends, until he was exhausted and fell asleep by Marle's side.  
  
***  
  
"Ugh...." moaned Crono as he awoke the next morning. His stomach hurt... perhaps he should not have eaten so much. He stood up, half awake. Although he was tired, it was the first full night of sleep he had in a few days... That Enertron didn't always do the trick.  
  
Lucca and Marle were still sleeping, and Robo seemed to be in some sort of 'sleep' mode He looked around him. No other people were there. The area was vacant.  
  
"Wow.... what a night..." said Lucca as she got up. Crono shook Marle to wake her, and she to reluctantly rose up. He suddenly remembers the Dreamstone... he had to find Ayla. He began to walk out of the meeting site, but he noticed the wooden poles around the parameter. Several of them were knocked over, and many three-toed footprints could be seen all around the area. Reptites!  
  
Lucca noticed it to, and she noticed the pouch she wore around her waist was open. She reached inside, and gasped.  
  
"Crono! The Gate Key is gone!"  
"What!" cried Marle. "Gone!?"  
"Stolen! No doubt by who ever made these tracks."  
  
Robo walked over to them. He must have been in the corner.  
  
"Lucca, Marle, Master Crono. You are awake."  
Crono looked at Robo. "Robo, why didn't you notice all this?! The Gate Key is gone!"  
"Oh dear.... I powered down to reset my energy cells. I apologize, Master Crono."  
  
Crono ran to the series of nearby huts, trying to find Ayla. He found her snoring loudly in one the large, central huts.  
  
Crono shook her shoulder. "Ayla..." Nothing. He tried harder, and harder, but she didn't wake. Crono took a nearby pot of water and poured a little on her face. Ayla sprung up and barely missed hitting Crono in the face with her fist.  
  
"Woah!" Crono cried. "Watch it."  
Ayla plopped back down. "Ohhhh, Ayla should not have all that soup last night...ohhhh." She gave an unpleasant burp.  
"Ayla. Reptite's raided the village."  
"Reptites!?!" Ayla dashed out the door and Crono followed.  
A crowd was gathered in he meeting area. Ayla looked at the footprints, and searched the surrounding area. Marle told her that their Gate Key was stolen.  
  
"Where Kino! Need his help."  
"Kino not here," said a tribesman.  
"Find Kino!" she ordered. The tribesman wandered off. "Come Crono! Go to Reptite lair, find Crono's stuff. Azala not steal strong Crono's stuff!"  
"Azala?" said Crono. "Who's that?"  
"Azala! Azala leader Reptite. Azala smart and strong, but not as strong as Ayla! Come Crono!"  
  
Ayla began to run off on all fours.  
"Do you need any assistance, Master Crono?" Robo asked.  
"No, you guys stay here. Robo, learn all you can on Azala... I have a feeling he's important, somehow."  
"Understood."  
  
  
Crono quickly caught up with Ayla on the border of a dark forest where Kino was waiting for them.  
  
"Kino! What you do here!" Ayla yelled.  
"Kino sorry..."  
"Why Kino sorry?"  
"Kino.....Kino take Crono's things."  
  
Ayla smacked Kino aside the head. The little man yelped. "Man," thought Crono. "Ayla is rough!"  
  
"Kino know why Ayla punish?"  
"N, no..."  
"Kino need be strong! Why Kino take Crono's stuff?"  
"Because Ayla like Crono more than Kino."  
"Ayla like Kino! But Ayla not steal!"  
  
Crono shook his head. He needed to hear someone revered in the first person soon or else he was going to go insane. The argument went on for a few more moments. It ended when Kino admitted that some Reptite's took the Gate Key from him. He claimed he put up a mean fight, but somehow Crono knew he was lying.  
  
"Crono, we go to Reptite hideout near forest. Kino! You go back to village and fix mess!"  
  
Kino slowly walked away. Crono felt kind of bad for him. He obviously liked Ayla a lot, but Ayla kept badgering him very strictly. The cave woman began to descend into the forest, and Crono followed. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like the Reptite's hideaway.  
  
The forest was very dense, but Crono was able to cut though the foliage with his saber. Ayla was amazed with the saber, telling Crono it "cut like tooth." In the center of the forest there was a large clearing with a cave.   
  
"That Reptite lair. Dangerous inside." Ayla and Crono entered the cave.  
  
The Reptite lair was nothing more than it looked: a cave. The pair kept hidden in the shadows as the observed the reptiles going about their business. Crono notices a distinct social order. There were ones like they saw near the Gate, wearing no clothes. But then there were others wearing robes and armor. Others were mounted on less intelligent dinosaurs, which were hauling rocks and minerals. If Lucca were here, she would find it fascinating.  
  
Then one of the beasts talked! Not in broken English like Ayla and the other tribesmen, but in plain clear English! Crono was freaked out by that.  
  
Crono and Ayla continued deeper within the cave. Ayla kept sniffing the air around her, murmuring things like "Azala this way" and "Reptite smell." The arrived at a doorway, and without being seen, entered.   
  
A single Reptite stood in the middle of the room. He was wearing a long cape with spiked shoulder pads... It made the reptile look very ferocious. This, thought Crono, must the Azala. Azala turned around. He was examining the Gate Key, hitting it with his fist. He turned around again.  
  
Ayla whispered. "Azala smart. Need plan to attack."  
"Good idea, Ayla. You go that way, I'll...."  
"Ayla-la-la-la-la!" screamed Ayla as she bolted forward and leapt on Azala's back.  
  
The Reptite screamed, and turned around. Ayla proceeded to beat on the beast's back, while Azala's powerful tail tried to brush her off. Azala reached back and grabbed Ayla by her long hair, and ripped her off. The Reptite leader stood fully erect, easily gaining several feet in the process. Ayla tried to kick Azala's face, but Azala threw her toward Crono.  
  
Ayla quickly got up, and started to attack again. Crono managed to grab Ayla neck strap, choking her. She gasped.  
  
"No Ayla!"  
  
Ayla backhanded Crono right in the chest and continued her assault. But Azala promptly threw here back again.  
  
"Ha!" Azala said, in a surprisingly feminine voice. "Foolish apes!"  
Ayla yelled. "Give back Crono's thing!"  
"Crono, eh? How cute, an ape wearing clothes like a Reptite. I should put you on display."  
"Give me back my, uh, stuff!" said Crono.  
"And he talks like one too! Humorous, to say the least. Tell me, what is this...this thing."  
  
Crono was hesitant. "Uhhhh..."  
  
"Never mind. If a ape built it, then it is worthless!" Azala threw the Gate Key on the ground. "I have no time to deal with it or you. I shall let you go and let you enjoy your final hours. Your end is near anyhow."  
"What do you mean?" said Crono  
Azala laughed, which came out as a series of fearsome roars. "HA! It is beyond you pathetic homo sapian brain! No more will Reptites share a world with the lowly man. Farewell."  
  
Azala stormed out of the room, her cape flowing behind her. Crono grabbed the Gate Key.  
  
"Hmmm, I was expecting a fight."  
Ayla grunted in agreement.  
  
A muffled voice was heard inside the room Azala entered. "Nezbel. Kill the apes."  
  
"Shoot..." said Crono.  
  
The ground shook. A large dinosaur emerged from the doorway. The bulking creature walked on all fours and had three deadly spikes on its head, as well as a protective shield covering its neck.  
  
Instinctively, Ayla charged Nezbel. But Crono had a plan. He raised his arms and caused a lighting storm to rain upon the beast. Ayla stopped in terror. Nezbel dropped to the ground and stopped moving, although it was still breathing.  
  
"C'mon Ayla! Let's go!"  
Ayla was wide eyed. "How Crono do!?"  
"Let's go!" The started to run out the door Azala exited from.  
Ayla darted after him repeating the words over and over. After they were safe, he calmed her telling her the sky gods helped them. That seemed to satisfy her, and they made their way back to Ioka Village.  
  
  
Chapter XVI  
----------------  
  
"Azala, according to my findings, was a ancient profit," said Robo. Crono, Marle, and Lucca were all gathered around Robo has he told his story in the meeting place of Ioka. "However, history never told her to be a non- human, and she was listed in my records as living almost 62 million years in the future."  
  
"Go on." said Crono.  
  
"Azala was very intelligent, said to have lead her people to times of great technological and philosophical advances. She claimed to have apocalyptic visions of the end of the world in the far future. Interesting. Perhaps it was of Lavos?"  
"Perhaps...." said Lucca. "Or else history glorified Azala to the point of worship."  
"I don't know," said Crono. "She mentioned man's time on this planet was almost over."  
"64 million years isn't a short time, Crono."  
"Maybe there's another Azala?" said Marle.  
"Negative. All reports match the Reptite civilization at this point in time. The reports were no doubt corrupted after the Day of Lavos."  
"The findings on Azala must have been made after the year 1000 to have...."  
  
Lucca and Robo continued their discussion as Crono successfully haggled some Dreamstone from Ayla. She was disappointed to see them go, and she promised to have another party when they return. With the Dreamstone in their possession, the adventurers waved to their new prehistoric friend and returned to the gate in the mountain.  
  
Luckily, the Gate Key worked fine and they were once again in the End of Time.  
  
"Crono!" said the old man. "Come here boy!"  
  
Crono walked over. "Yeah?"  
"Did you find the Dreamstone?"  
Crono pulled out the hunk of red stone. Bits of it glittered like a miniature sky at sunset.  
"Wonderful! Melchior will be overjoyed!"  
"You know him?" said Crono, a little surprised.  
"Well...yes," he said. Crono realized he wasn't supposed to know that. "But never mind that now. You must repair the Masamune and smite Magus right away!"  
"Right."  
"Good luck Crono. I hope this is the last time we meet."  
  
Crono paused. Then he realized that when they beat Lavos, they wouldn't need to come back. "Later." Crono waved goodbye as he returned to the Gate nexus, and back to the year 1000.  
  
***  
  
Crono could see Melchior's eye light up even behind his darkened glasses.  
  
"Dreamstone! How on Earth...!"  
"Can you fix the Masamune?" asked Crono.  
"Yes! Of course, by dear boy! Of course." He turned to Lucca and Robo. "I could use some assistance."  
"Great!" said Lucca.  
  
They all went down to the basement and Melchior, Lucca and Robo proceeded to repair the broken sword.  
"Melchior," asked Marle. "Tell us about the Masamune. Why is your name on the blade?"  
Melchior paused. "The Masamune, young lady, is a legendary sword, the blade that smites evil. Or, the other way around. The powers of the sword reflect the owners personality. The Dreamstone within reads the persons emotion, and acts on them!"  
"Neat," said Marle. "But why is your name on it."  
"I must pay attention to this work, Princess Nadia."  
Marle lowered her head. "You know about that..."  
"Yes. Don't worry, you secret's safe with me. Lucca, hand be some Dreamstone and..."  
  
Crono wandered around the room. Melchior was hiding something, just like the Old Man was at the End of Time. After an hour of hard work, the Masamune was fixed.  
  
"Behold, the Masamune!" said Lucca with passion. Robo held up the large sword.  
"Ta-da," he said. "That is a sign of presentation, Master Crono. Lucca taught it to me."  
"I know, Robo."  
  
Robo handed Crono the Masamune, then a large scabbard and strap. He inserted to sword and put the strap around his neck.  
  
"Thanks for all the help Melchior."  
"My pleasure Crono. Come by again. I'm sure the Masamune will find a fine owner."  
  
The others said their good-byes, and yet again they traveled back through time.  
  
***   
  
It was getting dark in the year 600, and Frog 's cavern was empty. Crono told Marle and the others to wait here as he looked for him in Porre. The others got some well needed rest while Robo stood guard, awaiting Crono's return.   
  
Porre was a nice little town, much like Truce was in the future. He asked around if anyone had seen Frog, and one person claimed to see a short man in a cape enter the pub hours ago. Crono located the pub and entered and found Frog at once, slouched over by the bar with a mug of brew in his hands.  
  
"You have to let it go, Frog," said the bartender.  
"I cannot let go the past...-ribbit- Another pint of ale, barkeep," Frog said in a groggy voice.  
"I think you had enough."  
"Nonsense, a swordsman know when seise...."  
"So, I guess your never going back to Guardia Castle, eh?"  
Frog face slammed into the bar. "More beer, barkeep."  
  
Crono walked up to Frog and lifted his head off the bar. "Frog!"  
Frog's face blinked in surprise. "Crono?! Could that be you? Aye, it is, Sir Crono. -ribbit- Come join me."  
"Your drunk," Crono said plainly.  
"Nonsense."  
  
A voice boomed from behind him.  
  
"Hey Demi-Human! You should learn to handle yer ale! Har Har Har!"  
Frog slowly pulled his sword halfway out of its holder "Mine blade you shall taste if you continue thy mocking."  
  
Yep, Frog was drunk. One wouldn't think a noble swordsmen would threaten like that while sober.  
  
"Quiet down Toma," said the barkeeper. "Remember what happened last time."  
"Hey froggy! If the Mystics attack, you can slice their knee caps in two!" Toma laughed even harder.  
"Interesting," said Frog. "Thou seekth the Rainbow Shell, which has taken you a life time without success. Yet ye cannot take the time to seek some simple manors."  
  
Frog hopped down from his seat, and promptly started to tip over. Toma was laughing with delight. Crono kneeled down and put his arms over Frogs shoulders.  
  
"Let's get you home," he said.  
"You are my, -ribbit- dearest friend Sir Crono...." he said, despite being totally out of it.  
"That's great Frog, let's go home."   
Frog began to snore. Crono sighed. How do you get a frog sober?  
  
  
Frog woke up right when they arrived at his home. Robo greeted them at the when they arrived, and Lucca and Marle were sleeping on a blanket on the floor.  
  
"What a night..." he said in a somewhat normal voice  
Crono shook his head. "It's still the same night, how did you snap out of it so fast."  
"Amphibian excretion..." Frog grabbed his head with his hands. "But I still be groggy... let me rest. Crono, I apologize for mine actions earlier today, I was troubled with some thoughts...."  
"That's fine Frog. Oh, I have something for you."  
"Aye?"  
  
Crono pulled out the Masamune from its scabbard. Frog sat down on the foot of his bed.  
  
"The Masamune..." the Hero said.  
"The Masamune. It's time to use it Frog."  
"Crono...I... cannot make a decision right now... why, the actions of that sword caused my shameful exertions tonight. I must ponder the night's events, Sir Crono. Feel free to dine, there is fruit in the pantry. Let me rest..."  
  
Frog changed into a loose fitting robe and stood near the corner, obviously thinking. Crono took the opportunity and slept the entire night  
  
***  
  
Early morning came. When Crono awoke, all the other besides Frog were asleep. He was dressed in his caped outfit, with a big, goofy smile on his face.  
  
"Crono! Ye be awake at last! Come, let us wake the others!"  
  
The others, after some resistance, awoke. Robo heard to commotion and came back inside.  
  
"Crono, I have decided to help ye on your quest to slay Magus. I shall guide you to the entrance of Magus' lair. It's time to face mine past. Come all, and bring the Masamune."  
"Great!" cried Marle. "Let's go."  
"No, dear lady. As a gentlemen, I cannot put two charming young ladies into danger. It is my wish you remain here."  
"But....!"  
"I cannot allow it. Crono and the Golden Knight shall accompany me." Frog turned to Crono and whispered. "Say your farewells, Sir Crono. Magus' Lair is most vile."  
  
Crono swallowed hard. He told Lucca and Marle to wait at the End of Time, just in case. Lucca was concerned about Robo, but Crono reassured her that he'll be fine.  
  
Frog guided them to a large cliff face far from Porre. "The Magic Cave," said Frog. "The entrance to Magus' Lair."  
  
Frog slowly walked over the cliff wall, and placed his and on it. He lowered his head, and pulled out the Hero Metal. He was silent for at least a minute. Frog turned around.  
  
"Heh, this medal..." he said in a sorrowful voice, "has a painful story to it, and I wish to tell it to ye, Sir Crono, if ye wish to listen."  
  
Crono nodded.  
  
"I was once a squire to the grandest of the grand knights of Guardia. He was my elder, childhood friend, and mentor. He was Cyrus. As a child, I never felt afraid when he was around, but I was always behind his shadow...afraid of the inevitable injury that came with knighthood and battle. Yes Crono, I was a pitiful coward. I would have never joined the army, even as a lowly squire, if it wasn't for the lovely Queen Leene marrying into the royal family. A boyhood crush, I suppose...."  
  
"Cyrus and I were sent on a quest to obtain this very relic from the Frog Prince of the swamps. Cyrus, of course, retrieved the medal. He then pondered the possibility that he himself, was the Legendary Hero that would wield the Masamune.... Cyrus died that day by the dark magic of the wizard Magus, who greeted us when we passed the creatures trial. If it wasn't for mine cowardice, good Cyrus would be living today. As a reward, Magus gave me this accursed form as a constant reminder...that was ten years ago."  
  
Frog placed the Hero Metal on his neck, where his cape connected. "But nevermore, Sir Crono! Nevermore! Crono, handith over the Masamune!"  
  
Crono plunged the sword's blade into the soft soil. Frog walked over to it, and began to place his hands on the handle. Sparks began to appear, and Frog jerked back. He again, without hesitation, grabbed the Masamune, and a brilliant array of light erupted around him. When the light disappeared, Frog held the Masamune high above his head with honor and pride. The sword was mammoth compared to Frog's small size.  
"Mine name is Glenn," he said in a loud and proud voice. "Cyrus' hopes and dreams! And now the Masamune! Fortwith I shall slay Magus and restore honor!"  
  
Frog leapt onto the rock wall and with a mighty swing, slammed the Masamune into it. Immediately, a crack appeared, splitting down the side of the wall. The entire cliff shook, and the two sides separated, revealing a entrance. Frog placed the sword into its sheath and turned to Crono and Robo.  
  
"Come, my friends! We have not a moment to spare!" and he marched in to the cave entrance.  
  
  



	4. The Dark Wizard

Chapter XVII  
----------------  
  
"Magus has three top generals," said Frog while trekking though the Magic Cave. "The  
only one I know personally is Ozzie, he was there that day ten years ago. But he is simple and  
stupid."  
"You mean sir blubber?"  
Frog chirped. "Aye. The others are far more formidable. Flea is a expert mage, and  
Slash is a master swordsmen. Be on ye.....oh my"  
"What is it?" said Crono. Then he looked ahead of him. Dozens and Dozens of dead  
soldiers laid before them. Crono recognized Guardia's banner of the Dragon and Porre's banner  
of the Griffin among the bodies. Dead Mystics also were laid about.  
  
Crono drew his saber and prepared to be ambushed. But the only creature around them  
was a lone bat. Nothing happened.  
  
"They are teasing us," said Frog. "They wish to face us personally. Let us not disappoint  
them."  
  
Frog led them to the exit of the cave. Crono gasped. A huge tower sat before them,  
rising into the sky. And even though it was morning, the sky was dark and cloudy. Atop the  
tower was a menacing statue of a dragon with the head of a wolf. It was a very eerie sight.  
  
"Steel thy courage, Crono and Sir Knight. Tis be Magus' palace of sin. We enter from  
the front entrance."  
  
Robo forced open the huge front doors. It was very quiet inside, with only scattered  
torches and candles light the interiors. Nothing moved but the flickering shadows on the walls.  
  
Frog drew the Masamune, and Crono did the same. He could see Robo scanning the area.   
They ascended a stairway. Right when they got to the top, a fat figure appeared from the  
shadows. It was Ozzie.  
  
"If it isn't sir froggy!" he said. "Eat any good bugs lately?"  
"Bite thou tongue Ozzie. We seek your master."  
  
Ozzie disappeared once more. "Good luck finding him then!"  
  
Crono stood there confused for a moment, but Frog urged him on. They started to  
explore the corridors, and soon they came to a large, empty room with a fireplace in the back.  
  
"A dead end," said Crono. "Let's turn around." A bat flew overhead and landed on a  
rafter on the ceiling.  
"Not so fast," said a voice. They all turned around to see a figure of a man. The blue  
skinned Mystic was wearing a loose fitting sort of armor, and floating about a foot of the ground.  
"Sir Slush, I presume," said Frog, smiling.  
"That's Slash, you animal. Always the comedian, eh Glenn?" His voice was very human  
like, despite his appearance.  
"As ye wish. Move aside."  
"Nonsense, I have orders from Ozzie to slow you down."  
"Because that is all you are capable of."  
"Flea! Some assistance please?"  
  
The bat near on the ceiling descended and, in a puff of smoke, turned into a woman.  
  
"Let me guess," said Crono. "Flea the Mage?"  
"You guessed it," said Flea.  
  
Flea didn't look very threatening. Her fair face and her red hair braided into a ponytail  
made her seem almost innocent. In fact, she would have looked human if it wasn't for her pointed  
ears.  
  
"Don't let her appearance fool you, Crono. She is a skilled mage."  
"She!" cried Flea. "Hey, I'm a guy!"  
"Impossible," corrected Robo. "The exterior of that body is clearly female."  
"Male, female? What's the difference?! Beauty is power, and I've got the power," Flea  
laughed.  
The two floated in the air near the ceiling and started circling them from above.  
  
"You know, Flea? I really despise these humans."  
"Me too. It's best that Lord Magus is going to dispose of them soon."  
  
Crono pointed out her faults. "If you despise humans, and you can change forms, then  
why to you disguise yourself like one?"  
"Lord Magus seems to like it, but now is not the time. Slash, take care of him."  
  
Slash dropped to the ground. "With pleasure!" Robo and Frog were thrown into the wall  
and pinned there when Flea raised her, or his, arms. They struggled to get free with no avail.   
Slash drew a dueling sword.  
  
"Engaurd," he said. Crono leapt forward and knocked the sword out of his hands. Crono  
was thrown back. The sword returned to Slash's hand.  
  
"No! Not like that! A proper duel."  
Crono imitated Slash with one arm outstretched and the other raised behind him.  
"Very good. Now, begin!"  
  
Slash trusted his sword toward Crono, but he easily blocked it. He knew Slash was above  
a joust, but Crono was sure he was just testing him. Slash's parries became more intense, and  
Crono soon had to use both hands to keep up. The swordsmen flipped Crono's saber from his  
hands and he fell to the ground. Slash placed the tip of his blade on Crono's neck.   
  
"Stupid human."  
  
Crono instantly sent a surge of lightning though the blade, and Slash was knocked back.  
  
"Ahhh!" he said with delight. "How extremely rare! The force is strong with this one!   
This human knows magic!"  
"Splendid!" cried Flea. "My turn."  
  
Frog and Robo dropped from their invisible chains.   
  
"You, the one in the armor. I choose you!"  
  
Frog again was pinned to the wall, and Crono followed. Flea examined Robo.  
  
"Hey, your not alive, are you?"  
"Correct."  
"Very well. I feel nothing in you, but I'll test you anyway! I have another plan for you"  
  
Crono felt his head tingle as Flea stared in his direction.  
  
Flea disappeared in another puff of smoke. When he reappeared, Lucca was in her place.  
  
"Lucca?" Robo said. "But you are not Lucca."  
Flea, as Lucca, plead with Robo. "We have to leave here Robo! Come on!"  
"You are not Lucca. You are Flea."  
"Then, hit me."  
  
Robo raised his arms, but then slowly lowered them.  
  
Crono cried out. "It's not Lucca, Robo!"  
Lucca looked at Robo. A tear appeared beneath her eye. "Please don't kill me, Robo."  
"She's not really Lucca!"  
  
Crono was a bit surprised. Robo was a machine. He though machines were incapable of  
emotion. The he remembered what Robo told Lucca when he was repairing him. Was Robo  
really having trouble releasing that wasn't really Lucca? Was he emotional about attacking  
something that looked like her?  
  
Frog helped out. "Golden Knight! Tis not Lady Lucca!"  
  
Robo raised his fist again and hit Lucca hard enough too break a normal persons skull.   
When she landed on the ground, she was Flea once more.  
  
"This is fun," laughed Flea, seemingly unhurt.  
"Indeed! For our next trick, we'll make a warty frog turn into a dish rag!"  
  
Crono and Frog dropped to the floor. Frog quickly hopped toward the pair and attacked.   
Both of them disappeared before the Masamune hit. Slash and Flea didn't reappear.  
  
"Cowards," said Frog. "Let us find Magus, Sir Crono."   
  
***  
Frog blocked the mighty Mystic's axe blow. The Masamune was a blur as it impaled the  
creature's chest. Crono was doing good as well, he was getting the hang of this magic. With a single  
burst of energy, he was able to take out several of monsters at a time. Another in a long line of  
battles was over within a minute. The remaining Mystic scurried into the darkness.  
  
"I do not know were thou learnt magic, Sir Crono, but it is help us greatly," said Frog.  
Crono knelt down. "Yeah, but it takes a lot out of you."  
  
"I can imagine. I suggest you not use it until needed. You too, Golden Knight."  
Robo blinked. "But I do not require....oh yes, of course."  
  
They found themselves near the center of Magus' Lair, and a long stairway was beckoning  
them.  
  
"I trust these stairs lead to Magus," stated Frog. "Our greatest trial is neigh."  
  
The three climbed the stairway, but the door at the top was locked. Robo forced the door  
open.  
  
"Boo!" screamed a voice. The face of Slash began laughing uncontrollably. He stopped when  
he realized Robo wasn't effected at all by the scare. "Drats." He, along with Flea behind him, began  
to advance. The three were forced down the stairway. Slash drew is sword.  
  
"We may have been fooling around before, but we cannot let you disturb Magus while Lavos   
arrives," he said.  
"Ozzie had made it very clear," said Flea, cracking his knuckles.  
"Why do ye take thine orders from such a simpleton."  
"He has his moments, when he's not busy eating." Both of them laughed.   
"What be this Lavos?"  
"Never you mind, froggy. Now, let's do this!"  
  
Flea raised his arms and suddenly, the stairway turned into a large, black void. "Our battle  
field," he said.  
  
Slash charged Frog, while Flea used his magic to create energy burst toward Crono and Robo.   
Crono felt confused when the burst hit him. Everything got blurry within seconds. He felt a pain in  
his chest as more bursts connected with him. Within a moment, he was back to normal, and sent a  
lightning bolt toward Flea. Frog was also having trouble, with Slash. He told Robo to take care of  
Flea while he aided Frog.  
  
The duel became two to one when Crono joined in, but Slash was skilled enough to handle  
them both. The swordsmen jumped into the air and his sword glowed red with Flea's magical fire.   
When it hit the "ground", both Frog and Crono were knocked back. Frog charged, but was brought  
down by a swift kick by Slash. The blue swordsman began to laugh.  
  
"Frog, both of us strike...NOW!"  
  
Crono with his lighting and Frog with the Masamune charged at Slash, and both stuck him  
at exactly the same instant. He was thrown back, and for the moment, knocked out. Crono turned  
to Flea. Robo had the confused mage in a head lock. He managed to break free, and with a sudden  
thrust of his arms, Robo was tossed in the air, and landed with a large bang. Flea then realized that  
Slash was injured. He flew over to him and grabbed his head. He slapped Slash's face. "Wake up  
you weak fool!" Nothing happened.  
  
"I hope Lord Magus noticed the cookies I baked for him..." said Slash, confused.  
  
"I'll let Lord Magus deal with you cretins!" They both disappeared, and the black battlefield  
turned back into the stairway.  
  
The doorway to Magus was open, and only a single room separated them from the dark  
wizard.  
  
"Here I come Magus," said Frog in a low voice. "Prepare thyself." And he marched into the  
doorway.  
  
Chapter XVIII  
------------------  
  
The blubbering Ozzie was standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Not so fast," he commanded.  
"Out of the way, ye walking pile of whale blubber," said Frog. "You cannot overpower us."  
"Oh yeah! Slash, Flea! Attack!" Nothing happned.  
"They ran away in fright," said Frog. "I suggest you do the same."  
  
Frog drew the Masamune, Crono his saber, and Robo raised his fist. Frog took his free hand  
and motioned Ozzie toward him. "Bringth."  
  
Ozzie began to tremble. "Ozzie's...in a pickle! See ya!" The fat Mystic vanished.  
"Crono, we have wasted enough time with these rejects. To Magus!"  
  
Frog quickly began to hop to the next room. Crono and Robo followed. After a seemingly  
endless series of stairs, they came to another room. It was pitch black, aside for two single torches  
near the back of the room. A strange chanting was heard near the back of the room. The three  
slowly began to walk into the darkness. When they did, touches lit around them, as if by magic and  
force of will. The fire circled around them, and the entire room lit up.  
  
A large statue of a unholy figure could be seen with a altar at its base. Near the altar was a  
caped man with flowing, silver blue hair with his arms raised. His back was turned, and didn't seem  
to notice. The chanting continued.  
  
Frog drew the Masamune. "Magus!"  
  
"The dark winds howl...." The man turned around, showing his face. His skin was nearly pale  
white, his ears pointed, and his eyes red and black. "Ahhh...So, you made it this far," Magus said.   
"It's been a long time, Glenn. Ah, kiss any princesses lately? How's Cyrus....oh yes...I forgot," he  
smiled.  
"Hold thy tongue Magus. I have come to settle this."  
"Ahhh...the Masamune. I bet your dying to use it. Who are your friends?"  
"Enough Magus! Desist, and face us. Mine vengeance, I impart onto thee."  
Magus sighed. "If I must, then I must. Lavos can wait." Magus coved his face with his cape.   
"If it is your wish to perish, then prepare yourself for the void!"  
  
A deadly scythe appeared in Magus' hands. Frog was the first to strike, and the two  
exchanged blows. Magus raised a hand and lightning covered Frogs body. Crono and Robo joined  
knowing he was overpowered by himself.  
  
Magus fought with the speed and power of three men. Each blow was blocked followed by  
another delivered by him. Magic filled the room as ice and fire appeared from nowhere, and everyone  
was forced to the back of the room. Magus laughed, and continued his chanting. Crono tried to  
attack then, but a magic barrier was blocking him. He charged his saber with magic and slammed it  
against the wall, which shattered like glass. Frog promptly ran past Crono to continue his personal  
fight.  
  
"I cannot be beaten little toad. My powers are too great."  
"Frog, not a toad. I rather like this new form. And I oweth it all to you! RUBBA!"  
  
His hand raised and Frog was hit with a ball of black energy. But the noble swordsmen got  
right back up, and leapt into the air. In a split second reaction, Crono sent a stream of lighting into  
the Masamune. Magus darted out of the way, the Masamune stuck the demon statue, causing it to  
crumble.  
  
"No!" shouted Magus. "You fools!"  
  
The room began to shake. Magus hurried back over to the altar. "C`mon Lavos, don't wake  
up on me now."  
"What do you mean! You didn't create Lavos!" yelled Crono. Frog remained still.  
"Of course not, you little brat! I didn't create him, I just awoke him! Lavos sleeps near the  
Earth's core growing ever stronger, and your attacks brought him to me prematurely!"  
  
Crono felt like something really bad was about to happen.  
  
"Stop this at once Magus! It is but a distraction to the true battle!"  
  
Right then, the entire room began to loose shape. Everything warped in shape and turned  
sickly blue color. A gaping black hole appeared in the center of the room and the whole room began  
to swirl around the vortex.  
  
"Master Crono. I believe it is a Gate."  
"A very large Gate. Let's get out of here!"  
  
Magus was chanting up a storm near the altar, but to now avail. All four of them were lifted  
off the ground. They were thrown around the room like they were in a twister, getting closer to the  
center of the Gate. Within seconds they, the room, everything was sucked into the gate, and all went  
black.  
  
***  
  
"Crono!" cried a female voice. "Wake up Crono!"  
  
Crono tossed and turned in his bed. He opened his eyes to see Marle hovering above him.   
He closed his eyes again.  
  
"Get up Crono. You can't mooch of my father forever! You need to get a job! Get up! Get  
up! Crono! Crono! Crono! Crono!!" He felt his head slam against the bed. And again, hard.  
  
"Crono! Crono! Crono!"  
  
He opened his eyes again to see Ayla.  
  
"Ahhhh!" she shouted, startled.  
  
Ayla stopped shaking him. "Crono wake. Good."  
  
Crono got up...a dream... He stood up. Robo was lying on the ground, deactivated. Frog  
was also knocked out, laying in a large pot. Crono rushed over to Frog.  
  
"Dinner," said Ayla.  
"No! Not dinner! That's my friend!" Crono lifted Frog from the pot, and he awoke when  
his feet touched the ground.  
  
"Sir Crono. What has happened?"  
  
Ayla's eyes widened. "Food speak!"  
Frog turned to the cave woman. "P-parish the thought lass!" He looked around. "Where  
be the blue haired one? We must find him, Sir Crono!"  
  
Frog hopped out of the hut, but stopped when he got outside. "Crono...where be we?"  
Ayla followed. "Ayla found Crono by Mystic Mountain. Bring here."  
"Was there anybody else?" asked Crono. "Anyone with blue hair?" Ayla grunted and shook  
her head.  
  
Frog was wandering around, dazed. The tribesmen were looking oddly at him. Crono then  
remembered about Marle and Lucca. They were at the End of Time with the Gate Key! He hoped  
the Old Man told them they we're here. As if by magic, the two girls came rushing into the village,  
Gate Key in hand.  
  
"Marle! Lucca!"  
  
Marle hugged Crono, and Lucca hurried to the hut where Robo was.  
  
"I saw what happened, Crono! Lavos created that Gate!"  
"I know... Magus didn't create him, Lavos isn't from that time."  
  
Marle turned to Frog, who was fending off a youngster with stick.  
  
"Back! Back I say!"  
"Frog!" cried Marle.  
Frog turned to Marle. "Queen Leene?! No, tis you Lady Marle." A child poked Frog in the  
rear. He let out a humorous ribbit in exclamation. Frog took the child's stick and snapped it in two.   
The little cave kid ran away.  
Marle walked to Frog and handed him a small, round, blue object. "A present from Spekkio,  
the Master of War!"  
"Spekkio? What is this? Where are we?"  
  
The blue object glowed and a blue light, which sprang from the object, circled him three times.   
Then, without warning, gallons of water dropped onto Frog. Marle giggled. Crono noticed Lucca  
and Robo emerging from the hut while he reassured the drenched frog.  
  
"We have a lot to talk about, my amphibian friend," Crono said.  
"Aye..." said Frog as he sighed. "Aye...."  
  
***  
  
  
"Ye gods!" said Frog with disbelief. "This being Lavos will destroy mankind in the far future?   
It too much to bare, Crono. But I understand you not telling be before."  
"So, are you in?" said Crono, hopefully.  
  
Frog paused. "Tis not my fight, Crono. I must head back and protect the Queen."  
Crono sighed. "You know Frog, I'm disappointed in you. A noble man like yourself refuses  
to save the world."  
"It is a impossible task, and one I am not willing partake. I am sorry, Crono. I must return  
and protect the Queen."  
"Then protect her legacy!" Crono pointed to Marle, who was eating with Ayla and the others.  
Frog stared at Marle. "It is, overwhelming, Crono." Frog then took out the Masamune.   
"And, you are right. Tis mine duty as a noblemen to protect and serve. I will fight along side ye."  
"I'm glad."  
"Crono, I mean not to obsess about this, but Magus might be in hiding in this time. I suggest  
we search for...."  
  
A tribesman rushed into the meeting circle. "Luruba Village on fire! Ayla! Hurry!"  
  
Ayla bolted up, and darted out of the area. Lucca ran to Crono.  
  
"Luruba is a hidden village in the jungle. Ayla said they're weak because they hide from the  
Reptites."  
"Let's go see!"  
  
Crono and Lucca followed Ayla. A moment later they came to a large, scorched field.   
Dozens of tribesmen were scattered about staring at their destroyed homes. Two toed footprints  
covered the ground.  
  
"Reptite's raided the village..." Crono said softly.  
  
Ayla was seen near one of the larger burnt huts, talking to a old man with a feathered head  
dress. Crono eyes widened a little, he looked like the Chancellor!  
  
"Why not fight!" yelled Ayla.  
"Reptites strong."  
  
Crono sighed. Another conversation without first person....  
  
"Ayla strong. Ayla fight! Ayla fight until dead. Old man alive, but dead inside."  
"Reptites took Lubura people! Lubura do not fight!"  
"Ayla go fight. Ayla strong. Lubura weak."  
  
  
For once, Ayla walked away, most likely to let the Village Chief remember what she just said.   
Ayla walked by Crono and Lucca.  
  
"Azala took Kino. Kino tried to fight," said the Chief, raising his voice.  
"Took Kino!" Her eyes widened and she looked worried. "No! Kino weak...Ayla find  
Kino." she said, almost forcefully. "Get Azala for taking Kino...." she said under her breath. She  
turned to Crono.  
  
"Crono come, you strong. Lucca come too, strong head!" And she darted off.  
  
The others were waiting nearby when they ran past. Crono yelled to them to follow. Ayla  
lead them to a large cliff face over looking the ocean.  
  
"Ayla, where are we going?" Asked Crono.  
"Tyrano Castle. Fly on Dactyl."  
  
Ayla put her hands to her mouth and made a bizarre screech. A moment later, three large,  
winged lizards appeared in the sky and landed.  
  
"Crono and Lucca come," said Ayla.  
"What about us?" said Marle.  
Crono turned to them. "Come with us, in case something happens."  
Marle nodded. "Okay."  
  
Ayla was already mounted on one of the reptiles, and Crono climbed on behind her. Lucca  
and Robo took the other, and Marle and Frog the last.  
  
"Crono!" said Frog, mounting the flying reptile. "I shall take Lady Marle and Robo to the  
outskirts of the castle. It would be foolish for six of us to enter there. If I sense danger, we shall aid  
you. I believe Magus is near!"  
Crono hoped he was wrong.  
  
The three Dactyls flew into the air. With lightning speed, they were off. They flew for a short  
while over the large ocean. Crono looked up in the sky. Despite the daylight, a single star could be  
seen. Wait a minute...that star is bright red....  
  
"Ayla! When did that star first appear?" Crono yelled.  
"Last moon!"  
  
Crono felt a chill run down his spine. There was something about that star... Moments later,  
a large structure could be seen in the distance. Tyrano Castle put Guardia Castle to shame. It was  
enormous, much taller than Guardia's. They landed by the outskirts. As Frog promised, he took  
Marle and Robo away to a cliff over looking the castle. Ayla told them they would meet them near  
the highest tower. Robo said he would look out for them with his scanners.  
  
Ayla, Crono and Lucca jumped from the Dactyl through a window of the castle. Not a  
Reptite was seen.  
  
"Lubura people near top," said Ayla.  
  
Tyrano Castle was eerily calm and quiet. Crono had expected Reptites to be all over the  
place, but all the halls were vacant. Ayla was looking around, nervously. They continued up  
countless stairways and corridors until they arrived at a large dinosaur skull. Ayla forced the skull  
open, revealing a door. Screams and yells were heard behind the passageway.  
  
"Lubura people!" cried Ayla.  
"Let go!" said Lucca. "The sooner we can leave this place the better."  
Behind the door was a wide open space. A circular wall surrounded the field. Crono noticed  
about two dozen tribesmen near the center of the circle. Kino was with them. Ayla ran toward  
them, but Crono yelled to her.  
  
"No Ayla! It's a trap!"  
  
Primal screams were heard all around them, and dozens of Reptites popped their head from  
behind the wall. Ayla froze. A Reptite wearing a cape climbed onto a small tower near the circle.  
  
"AZALA!" yelled Ayla over the cheering crowd.  
"Silence!" screamed Azala. The crowd grew silent. "Welcome, my dear apes."  
"Azala let Lubura go!"  
"It has been a long time since we had some entertainment. And you humans will provide it!"   
The crowd roared.  
Lucca squeezed Crono's hand.  
"Let the games begin!" cried Azala. She lowered herself from the tower and walked toward  
a door near the castle walls.  
  
A gate opened, and a raging Nezbel came charging out. The Lubura people scattered. Ayla  
instantly charged herself and leapt on the dinosaur's back. Crono and Lucca did the same. Lucca  
drew her gun and fired at the beast, trying hard not to hit Ayla.  
  
Crono knew what to do, but before he had a chance to use his lightning magic, Nezbel's side  
rammed into to him. He landed near the edge of the wall, and a Reptite bent down and grabbed his  
shirt, but he was able to brake free. Ayla and Lucca's attacks didn't seem to be working. The  
scattered Lubura people once again huddled together, but Kino strayed from them.  
  
"Ayla!" yelled Kino. "Get Reptite!"  
  
Crono hurried to Lucca's side.  
"This isn't working!" she yelled. "His hide is thicker than your head, Crono!"  
Crono didn't reply to that remark. "I'll use my magic."  
"No, wait!" Lucca raised her arms, and flames appeared around her body. That caught  
Nezbel's attention. The horned dinosaur charged Lucca, knocking Ayla off. Crono ran out of the  
way, but Lucca stood her ground.  
"Lucca move!"  
"Hold on..." Nezbel was coming up fast. "And...NOW!"  
  
Lucca rolled out of the way just when Nezbel was about to ram her. Nezbel tried to turn, but  
he tripped over his footing. A landed on the ground and broke the outlaying wall. Reptites quickly  
ran out off the way. Nezbel slammed into the Castle wall. The Lubura people took the opportunity  
and escaped into the Castle, racing toward the exit before the confused Reptites knew they were  
gone.  
  
Crono looked at Lucca. "Wow. That was awesome!"  
Lucca shifted her glasses and smiled. "Didn't think I had it in me, eh Crono?"  
  
Ayla was already running to the door where Azala exited through. Crono and Lucca  
followed, but he didn't like what he saw.  
  
Chapter XIX  
----------------  
  
Azala held Marle high in the air, pinning her arms to her side. Robo stood with fist raised, and  
Frog was hung on the wall on a spike by his cape, Masamune on the ground.  
  
"Master Crono! Azala has Marle hostage!"  
  
Azala dropped Marle, who after a little effort to get to her feet, ran to Crono side.  
  
"Foolish humans," said Azala in a surprisingly mellow tone. She sat in a large throne in the  
center. "Why must you taint this planet with your kind."  
  
Azala stood once again and paced around the small room, her tail waving back and forth.   
"You will just destroy it, then be destroyed yourselves in the prime of your civilization. I have seen  
it. Life is not worth living, it seems, when your future is set and cannot be changed."  
"Our future is ours to make," said Crono. "No one can change that, not even you."  
"Really? I believe I have a solution, and it is on its way."  
  
A roar echoed outside.  
  
"You hear that? You and he are about to become the best of friends. Follow me, if you are  
more than mere apes."  
  
Azala jumped over the throne and ran outside onto a bridge with lightning speed. Crono and  
Robo followed. Marle and Lucca tried desperately to get Frog down from the wall.  
  
At the end of the bridge, which lead to another hallway, Azala perched on a ledge  
overlooking the endless ocean. Crono noticed she was staring at the red star, which was much bigger  
then the last time he saw it.  
  
"Red Star...Stain the earth...RED!" She turned to four. "It might be our time to parish, but  
at least I will take you apes with me. Since I hatched long ago, I have been tortured by that red star.   
Tortured by the visions of this planet's end." She looked back at the star.  
"It was you..." said Lucca. "You summoned it here...."  
  
Azala leapt down from the ledge. "With unforeseen circumstances. This being will land at  
this very spot. A small price to pay to see this planet's future secure from the dirty ways of the ape."  
  
Another roar was heard, and the ground began to shake.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this..." said Crono.  
  
The ground shook harder and harder. The doorway crumbled as an enormous dinosaur  
crashed though it. It's skin was charcoal black, and it's jaws were massive.  
  
"Black Tyrano," ordered Azala, and pointed to the humans. "Devour them."  
  
The Tyrano roared, which shook the air, and took a mighty step ahead. Ayla, as strange as  
it seemed, backed away. Crono wasn't stupid, and did the same. The area became a playground for  
the beast as it tried to feast. Luckily, the Tyrano wasn't that fast, and had a hard time keeping up.   
But Crono and the others never had the chance to do anything. The beast snapped its jaws, grabbing  
Robo. Its head began to shake violently. But the combat drone set loose a boat of electricity, and  
the Tyrano dropped him, nearly unharmed. The roaring beast continued to make a meal out of the  
attackers, but could not focus on them all.  
  
The Tyrano was aggravated... the beast was hungry. Crono knew he had to slow this thing  
down. But he thing was to fast to concentrate on gathering up lightning magic.  
  
"Blast," said Azala, who was again on the ledge. She raised her arms and wind began to blow  
around her, her cape flowing in the air. Jagged rocks jetted from the stone floor, knocking all of them  
to the floor. The Tyrano knocked down Crono with it head as he got back up. Its wide laws opened,  
and it bent down for the kill.  
  
Just when it was about to strike, a jet of water slammed into its side. Crono looked back to  
see Frog, minus his cape, sending wave and wave of water toward the beast. Marle then raised her  
hand, and cold winds blew from her direction. The drenched Tyrano began to freeze over. Its  
motions were slowed drastically. Crono scampered out of the way.  
  
"Frog! Implae the Masamune into the Tyrano!"  
  
Frog nodded and leapt into the air and landed on the momentarily frozen back of the Tyrano   
Both hands on the hilt, Frog broke the ice with his bade and implanted it into the beast's back.  
  
"Out of the way!" cried Crono as he gathered magic in him limbs. Frog hopped off right as  
Crono sent a serge of lightning strait at the Masamune. The Tyrano shook violently as it was being  
electrocuted combined with the Masamunes power, but after the attack, was still breathing.... barely.   
It was only a mater of time before it came to.  
  
Azala roared. "I shall handle you apes myself!" She licked her scaly lips.  
  
Suddenly, the bridge exploded behind them. Meteorites began to fall all around. One landed  
right next to the ledge Azala was set on, and it crumbled to the ground in a fiery explosion. The  
Tyrano was knocked off the platform in the process. Crono looked up. The Red Star was now the  
size of the moon.  
  
"Lavos..." whispered Ayla.  
"What? How'd you know that?"  
"Ayla's word. 'La' means big, 'Vos' means fire. Lavos."  
  
More and more meteors showered from he sky, several Dactyls appeared. They landed, and  
Kino was on the lead reptile. "Come!" Lavos was getting bigger.  
  
Crono and the others all got on a Dactyl, and flew off. Crono saddled up by Kino. Ayla  
stalled. Azala pulled herself from the ruins.  
  
"Ayla...." the Reptite said, "tell, your...people...the Reptites went out fighting...."  
"Azala strong...." She got on the Dactyl and reached out her hand. "Azala come with Ayla!"  
"No.... It is our time to perish."  
"No! Come!"  
  
Kino looked panicked. "Ayla hurry! Big noise come!"  
"Come Azala!"  
"Remember this, human...."  
"What?"  
"The future, both of our futures..."  
"What in future?!"  
  
Azala looked up, her large, yellow eyes glowing, reflecting the chaos around her. "We have  
no future." Azala stood up and raised her arms and welcomed the falling red star.  
  
Ayla's arm slowly lowered as they lifted off. "AZALA!"  
  
Crono didn't look back as he heard a tremendous explosion behind him. He felt the heat  
overwhelming him, but somehow, the flying reptiles escaped it. When he did look back, all he saw  
was a deep, vast crater. Lavos had already plunged deep underground.  
  
***  
  
  
"Lavos has buried several fathoms under the earth, Sir Crono!" cried Frog. Crono stared  
down the crater the space born being had made.  
"He might be weak from the fall," said Lucca. "We need to go down."  
"It seems Azala's plan failed..." said Crono.  
  
They all started down, but Ayla began the other direction.  
  
"Ayla!" yelled Marle. "Come with us!"  
Ayla and Kino stood by the Dactyl, talking. Kino looked very happy she was okay.  
"Let her go," said Crono, grabbing her shoulder. "She can catch up if she wants to come."  
  
The bottom of the crater was empty, except for a single Gate hovering in the air.  
  
"We're too late," said Lucca, disappointed. "Lavos is gone."  
"He left a present..." said Crono. He stood by the Gate. No vision of the End of Time  
appeared. "It leads somewhere other than the End of Time. I can feel it."  
"Perhaps it was created when Lavos struck the earth," said Robo. "It could be linked to  
something very, very important."  
  
Ayla appeared from behind. "Crono find Lavos?"  
Frog looked at Ayla, then at Crono. "Sir Crono? Is it wise to bring such a primitives human  
with us?" He whispered.  
"She'll be fine Frog. Don't worry."  
  
Marle held her pendant up to the Gate, and it opened. Ayla stared at it with confusion.  
  
"Lavos made this. We need to kill Lavos," he explained to her, slowly.  
"Lavos in there!?" Ayla ran into the Gate alone.   
Crono slapped his face. "Great."  
"Follow her!" cried Marle.  
  
They all entered the Gate, and it closed around them. A moment later they arrived at their  
destination: a cave.  
  
"Ayla!" Crono called. No answer. "We need to find her."  
  
Crono ran to the exit of the cave and was greeted by a blast of cold air. All around him and  
as far as he could see was snow and ice. The others caught up. Crono wrapped his arms around  
himself.  
  
"Judging from the climate, I can conclude this is the ice age," stated Robo.  
"Ya think!" cried Lucca. "It's freezing!"  
  
Crono looked around. "Over there!" He pointed to a structure off in the distance. They  
began their walk across the frigid land. They walked around Robo, who was generating heat, but it  
was still very cold. They all protected their face from the howling winds.  
  
The trek seemed to have taken hours, but they made it to the small structure, and it wasn't  
what Crono had expected.  
  
"Robo...What year is this."  
"I cannot be exact on the date, but it is the Ice Age, around 12000 BC."  
"Then explain this building."  
"I'm afraid I cannot."  
  
As they walked into the structure, a blast of warm air swirled around them. The inside of the  
building was beautiful, and the architecture was amazing. Not even Guardia Castle looked like this.   
Stain glass windows covered the walls, and a round platform sat in the middle. Crono saw wet  
footprints leading to the platform.   
  
"Ayla was here, let's go," said Crono.  
  
He stood on the platform, and it began to glow. Blue light appeared around him, and he rose  
from the ground, and disappeared into the light. He arrived in a similar building. He waited for the  
others to arrive, and they exited out to the open.  
  
Crono was amazed by countless things during his adventure: the first trip though the Gate,  
seeing AD 600, the bleak future, Tyrano Castle; but this beat them all my a mile. In front of him was  
a floating island among the clouds. A palace was built into the peak of the mountain, and a large city  
sprawled along the base below it. Lush waterfalls sprang out of the mountain and formed rivers on  
the floating island, which when reaching the edge of the land, fell into the clouds below. It was an  
awe-inspiring sight.  
  
"Fascinating," remarked Frog. "A city among the clouds. I have ne'er seen such a sight."  
  
They started down a lonely, dirt road to the city. When they arrived, they were greeted  
warmly by a woman in a red robe.  
"Welcome to Kajar."  
"Hello..." said Crono.  
"Are you from Enhasa? I've never seen you before."  
"That's right. Could you tell me..."  
  
A loud noise began to emanate from within the city. Crono saw a large blue creature run by  
in the distance being chased by woman running on all fours, followed by a group of people.  
  
"It's Ayla!" cried Lucca.  
"You guys find out all you can about this place. Me and Robo will catch Ayla."  
  
Crono and Robo ran into the city and onto the street where he saw Ayla go. The cave woman  
was cornered by a group of men; the blue thing was gone.  
  
"What's going on here?" Crono asked.  
"This woman is harassing the sacred Nu! We must contain her," said one of the men. A  
round creature, who was mostly face, showed itself from the group of men  
"Nu?" it said.  
"No no, I know her. She's harmless."  
  
Ayla kicked a guard in the gut when he advanced. Crono showed himself to her.  
"Crono!" she cried. Ayla calmed down a little. "Where is here?"  
  
"Move aside, move aside," said another voice. A man with long brown hair and an eye-patch   
pushed the guards out of the way.  
"Captain Dalton!" said a guard, and he stood up strait. "Sir!"  
  
Dalton walked right past Robo to Ayla. "Well well well!" he said in a giddy tone, "what have  
we here? May have to arrest you for indecent exposure!"  
  
Ayla raised her fist, but Crono stopped her.  
  
"Who are you, boy?"  
"Crono."  
"And you?" He said, turning to Robo.  
"I am Robo, human cyborg re...."  
  
Dalton gave a goofy smirk. "And who are you, pretty lady?"  
Ayla grunted.  
Crono spoke up. "We're sorry about this. She's just...nervous. She's not from around here"  
"Of course. She doesn't belong here. Take her back below where she belongs then, back to  
the village. I'll be watching you," he turned around and began to walk away. "A walking  
machine...just like the prophet said...oh well," said Dalton, under his breath. The guards followed.   
The round Nu wobbled away with him.  
  
"Master Crono. I shall take Ayla to the End of Time until she calms down."  
"Yeah. Okay Robo, that's a good idea."  
  
Robo took Ayla's arm, who instantly tried to break away. Robo forced her back to the warp  
structure, squirming and kicking the entire time. 


	5. The Magical Kingdom of Zeal

Chapter XX  
--------------  
  
Crono met up with the others, who were listening to a bard perform beautiful music with a instrument he never seen before.  
  
"What did you find out?" asked Crono.  
"Where's Robo?" asked Lucca, somewhat worried.  
"He's fine, he took Ayla to the End of Time...Now C'mon! Tell me!" he said, anxious to get some answers.  
"The woman said this is the Kingdom of Zeal."  
"And?"  
Frog smirked. "And 'I be a cute little frog', or so she says."  
"Really," Crono said bluntly  
"Can ye blame her?"  
Marle smiled. "You're in a good mood."  
  
Frog drew the Masamune. "There be something in the air. The spirits of the Masamune seem at peace here."  
"Anyway, Crono," said Lucca, "this is a safe place. Kajar is the 'City of Dreams', they're a peaceful people."  
"In the middle of the Ice Age?!"  
"I can't explain it either. Crono, we're all tired. Let's find a inn or something and get a decent nights sleep."  
  
Crono quickly agreed for he was also very tired. He asked the bard for directions to an inn, but then he realized he had no money.  
"Money?!" said the bard. "Enlightened Ones don't need money."  
"It's free?"  
"Of course. What do you think this is, the Earthbound Village? The inn is right over there. Take care now." The bard continued to play.  
  
"Enlightened Ones?" said Crono, confused.  
"Enlightened Ones are people who know how to use magic," said Lucca. "There's a village below here, somewhere in that frozen land we were before, where the 'Earthbound Ones' live."  
"Well, that's good to know. I thought history was all messed up here for a second..."  
  
They headed for the inn, admiring the city's beauty. All round them people were talking and laughing, and having a good time. They arrived at the inn, but it wasn't what they expected.  
  
There were no beds, just glowing spots of light. "Enchantment Springs" a man said they were called. They stepped into it, and unlike the Enertron, it made them feel fully relaxed.  
  
"I was hoping for a nice, warm bed..." said Crono.  
A nearby woman overheard him. "So you want to dream, eh? The beds are right though here." She opened a door revealing rows and rows of beds, most of them occupied. "Zeal is the place we're dreams become reality, after all. Help yourself."  
  
Crono saw a small boy with shining silver, blue hair hop out of one of the beds, followed by a cat. The boy was wearing a purple robe, and slowly walked to the door, rubbing his eyes. He paused when he came close to the group.  
  
"Hi there," Marle said, cheerfully. "Have a nice sleep?"  
The boy looked up at Marle with large, blue eyes, then at Crono. "The Dark Winds howl..." he said in a scared voice. "One of you will soon parish," he said a little louder. He picked up his cat and ran off.  
"What are the percentages?" called out Robo.  
"What a rude little urchin," said Frog. "He should partake in some manners."  
The woman by Crono laughed. "Don't let Janus bother you. He's been having some bad dreams lately."  
"Janus?"  
"Yes, little Prince Janus Zeal. You don't recognize him? Oh yes, you're not from around here. He and his older sister Schala live with their mother, the Queen, in the Palace. He comes here the get away from all the chaos at the Palace, with the Mammon Machine and all."  
"What's that?" asked Lucca.  
"The Mammon Machine! Oh, it's a wonderful device! Belthasar and the other two Gurus designed it - before they vanished, that is. It will harvest the powers of Lavos and make the Kingdom of Zeal reign forever!"  
  
Crono was silent for moment. He saw the worry on the others faces. "From...Lavos?"  
  
Right then a little yellow being, much like Masa and Mune, skipped in the building.  
  
"Doreen!" cried the woman. "So wonderful to see you again! Here for some good dreaming? I know how you love it so."  
"You bet," the being said. "I'm gonna dream I'm a butterfly today!"  
  
Crono and the others left the dreaming inn.  
  
"Crono," said Lucca. "Queen Zeal is going to use Lavos to become immortal!"  
"Yeah.... I think we know our next stop...." He looked skyward and stared at the Zeal Palace, looming over Kajar with a watchful eye.  
  
***  
  
The path to Zeal Palace was series of small warps, up the massive mountain.  
  
"I don't like this Crono," said Lucca. "It doesn't make any sense."  
"I know... But I think Lavos is to blame...." He peered at the Palace entrance. "He has to be."  
  
They were warmly greeted at the door by a group of Nu. They all stared at the inside of the Palace. It was huge, and very beautiful, far larger and grander than even the castle of the Tyranos. Two yellow children ran past them.  
  
"I'm the wind!" said one.  
"No your not!" said the other, chasing him.  
  
Frog turned his head. "It cannot be..." he said. "Excuse me, Crono." He followed the sword kids. Crono took a good look at the room. Several stairways led to different levels of the Palace...it seemed that the entire place was connected though this hall. Several large paintings decorated the walls. The largest one showed a group of three people, a small boy, a teenage girl, and a mother. Crono recognized the boy as Janus. Below the picture was a large double door, where the same boy stood.  
  
"There he is." he said. "Come on."  
  
By the time they arrived, Janus was gone. Crono opened the door, which lead into a bedroom. The boy was embraced with an older girl.  
  
"It's the Black Winds again..." he said.  
"I know Janus," said the girl, her face lowered. "I feel it also. Here, take this." She took a necklace from her neck. "This amulet will keep you safe. It will remind you of me." Janus took a step back, and took the object, and the girl put her hands on his shoulder. "Now, you go and see Mother."  
Janus broke away. "That's not Mother! She only looks like Mother!"  
  
The girl noticed Crono and the others, and turned her head toward them. She was very pretty, with shining blue hair in a large ponytail. She was wearing purple attire, just like Janus. Crono assumed this must be Schala, like the woman at the inn said.  
  
"Oh....hello. You might you be?" she said.   
  
But before Crono could respond, a voice called from behind.  
  
"Princess Schala, the Queen needs your assistance." Said a guard.   
"Very well. Excuse me. I'll see you later, Janus. Remember what I said," said Schala as she began to walk past the door. Crono noticed she was wearing a blue pendant, just like Marle's....   
"Are you here to see the Mammon Machine?" said the guard when Schala left the room. "Then you have the wrong room. It's to the door to the left."  
  
"Let's go follow her," said Lucca. "Say, did you notice her pendant?"  
"Yeah...weird."  
"C'mon Alfador," said Janus. "Let's go!" The small boy ran out of the room, and the cat followed.  
  
Frog was waiting for them out in the main hall, complete with a new cape. He seemed worried.  
  
"We must head to the Mammon Machine Sir Crono!" he said with worry. "The vile power of Lavos is about to extracted by the infernal device! They are moving it to the Undersea Palace within the hour!"  
"I think the Princess is heading there right now," said Crono. "We have to follow her."  
"Nay," said Frog. "The entrance to the Palace can only be unlocked by Princess Schala's pendant."  
Marle held up her pendant from around her neck. "Look familiar?"  
"Aye! That's it! Could it be, the same pendant?"  
  
"Then we need to hurry!" said Lucca.  
  
The four noticed the Princess near the back of the Palace. Sprinting to catch up they witnessed her placing the pendant on the door. It opened like magic. They waited until she was gone, and approached the door. Marle took her pendant and did the same as the Princess. The door opened.   
Crono and the others hid behind a large potted plant when they entered the room. There was a meeting going on. Crono recognized Schala right away, and noticed Captain Dalton by her side. Another woman, probably Queen Zeal, stood by a robed figure who's face was covered by a deep hood. Zeal, like Schala and Janus, had stunning, shining blue hair.   
  
"Why isn't the Mammon Machine ready for transport, you useless worm!" shouted Zeal.  
"Progress is, well, slower thanks to the disappearance of the Gurus, your Majesty. It should be ready..." remarked Dalton  
"Lavos waits for no one! I want it ready by tonight!"  
  
The robed figure spoke, "If you are up to the task, Dalton."  
"Keep out of this Prophet!" Dalton snapped. "It doesn't concern you and your warlock ways!"  
"I foresaw this event," he returned with a smirk. A smile could be seen behind his hood.  
"Don't start with me!"  
  
"Gentlemen!" said Schala sharply. "Now is not the time for bickering."  
"Thank you, my child," said Zeal. "You are like children! Now, Schala. Are you prepared for what you have to do?"  
"Of course not," she said. "I will not partake in such a foul act."  
"Is that so, Princess? You could live forever." said the Prophet.  
"Yes. Immortality is a gift only for the gods."  
"Precisely my point," said Zeal. She turned to Dalton. "Dalton! I want the Mammon Machine shipped to the Ocean Palace by nightfall! That's tonight! Understood?"  
Dalton stood up strait. "Yes, your Majesty!"  
  
Zeal and the Prophet began to walk out of the room. Crono made sure to keep hidden. Dalton stuck his tongue out at Zeal promptly.  
"Wait a moment," said the Prophet as they passed the plant. "Someone is here..." He placed his hand to his forehead. "A boy...two girls...and a demi human."  
"Don't be so hard on Mr. Dalton," said Schala with a small giggle. Dalton made a face.  
  
The Prophet pointed to the large plant. "There!" The plant rose from the ground. Crono and the others stood their dumbfounded.  
  
"Explain yourselves at once!" ordered the Queen with a growl.  
  
"Ummm..." said Crono. "This...isn't the way to the Mammon Machine?"  
"Dalton! Restrain these intruders at once."   
"My pleasure...." he smiled.  
"Mother no!" Shouted Schala.  
"Silence!"  
  
Dalton raised a arm and a black portal appeared. A large shape dropped out of the hole. It appeared to be a stone statue.  
  
"Golem! Restrain them."  
  
Crono and the others turn to run, but Zeal and the Prophet were blocking the exit. Schala stood there with her hands over the mouth. The Golem stomped forward, and everything went black.  
  
Chapter XXI  
----------------  
  
  
When Crono came to, his mind was a blur. He looked around him, but everything was purple and wavy. He noticed Marle, Lucca and Frog still unconscious next to him, looking perfectly normal. What? He was in something...some sort magic cage...  
  
Time passed, Crono didn't know how long. Lucca awoke, but they were too dizzy and too out of it to speak. He noticed two figures appear in front of them. A moment later, the purple wall disappeared and they landed on the ground.  
  
"Oh dear..." said a female voice. "I...didn't mean for that to happen! Are you all right?"  
  
All four of them were awake now. Crono got to his feet. Princess Schala and Prince Janus stood before them, but Janus didn't seem too interested.  
  
"Why...did you let us out?" he said.  
"There is no time to talk! Mother is about to do something dreadful! We must stop her."  
"Can you get us to the Ocean Palace?" asked Marle, still a little woozy from the cage.  
"Of course, we shall leave right away."  
Janus looked oddly at Marle. "Why does she have the same pendant as you, Schala."  
"Never you mind, Janus. Oh my, I haven't introduced myself. I am Schala Zeal." She bowed. "And this is my brother Janus." The little boy stood still. Crono noticed he was holing his cat in his arms. "I never got your names."  
  
"This is Crono," said a loud voice from behind them, "this kingdoms downfall, Princess." The Prophet appeared behind them. "The question is how these peasants got here."  
"None of your business!" snapped Lucca.  
"Why do thy care, dark one?" said Frog. "Tis of no concern to thee."  
  
The Prophet straitened his robe. "I want you to show me how you got here. You're coming too, Princess." He grabbed Schala's arm.  
"Let her go!" cried Janus. He charged the Prophet, who simple pushed him aside.  
"Never!" Schala said. "I will not let you."  
"Then they die," said the Prophet. He raised his arms to them. Crono stepped back.  
"You wouldn't," said the Princess.  
"Their lives mean nothing to me. I will indeed, and take great pleasure from doing so."  
  
Schala turned to Janus. "Go to your room, Janus."  
"But....!"  
"Janus....please."  
  
The boy ran out of the chamber.  
  
"Come on," said the Prophet, still holding Schala's arm. He began to walk out the door. "Try anything funny and the Princess will meet a horrible fate."  
  
They all exited the room, and began to walk toward the Gate.  
  
***  
  
"Enter," said the Prophet pointing to the suspended Gate. "Or once again, the Princess dies."  
Marle was the first to the Gate, and Frog followed.  
"Tis the best course of action," said Frog before the entered. "Thou should agree," and then he disappeared.  
"Come on Crono," said Lucca, and she took his hand, but Crono would budge. She entered the Gate without him.  
"What are you planning?" Crono said to the Prophet. "What do you hope to achieve?"  
"My destiny," he said. The Prophet held out his hand and Crono was pushed back into the Gate. A moment later, he was at the End of Time.  
  
Robo greeted him. "Welcome back, Master Crono. The others told me what happened."  
"Yeah... how's Ayla."  
  
Robo turned around. Ayla was fighting with Spekkio, who now looked like a large green creature. "She is practicing....she is 'calm' now." He glanced at the Gates behind him, one was missing. Somehow, the way they came through must have been blocked off.  
Crono walked into the main room, where the others were waiting for him.  
"That's it," he said. "It's over."  
"What do you mean?" said Marle. "We need to stop Lavos."  
"The gate is gone. We can't get to Lavos. He's far to powerful to fight outright...we can't go back to when he arrived, and even if we could, we couldn't do anything. We couldn't even stop Magus..."  
Lucca approached Crono. "We need to get back to Zeal."  
"We can't!" he snapped.  
"But we need to. The Mammon Machine is going to extract the powers from Lavos, weakening him. It could be our only chance."  
"Lucca, the Gate is gone."  
  
Ayla stopped fighting with Spekkio. "Crono give up?"  
"No, it's not that..."  
"I thought Crono strong."  
"Ayla, we're all out of options."  
"Not good reason. Ayla always fight. Crono run away."  
  
The cave woman sat down.  
  
"It was a massive quest, Sir Crono," said Frog. "It is best if we not tamper with fate."  
  
"I wouldn't say that," said the Old Man, standing by the lonely lamppost. "I know someone who can help. His name is Belthasar."  
"Belthasar?" said Robo. "I know him."  
"He's lived in Zeal," Lucca said to him. "How can you know him."  
"He lives near Death Peak in my time. He visited my dome once, looking for robot parts. He kept talking about the Blackbird and Ocean Palace. He's quite passionate about them."  
"The Ocean Palace is where the Mammon Machine is!" said Crono. "How did he get to the year 2300?"  
"I do not know. I think we should meet him."  
"Great!" said Marle. "Let's go!" She stood up, but wobbled a bit. She sat back down.  
  
"You're not over the cage, Marle. No. You stay here...all of you," said Crono. "Me and Robo will go."  
"But....!"  
"It's to dangerous. Get some rest."  
"Why do we have to stay!" cried Lucca. "Women's rights! That's what I say!  
Frog stepped forward. "I shall look over the ladies. You go."  
"Fine. Take care, Robo," said Lucca, waving, a little sad.  
Robo bowed. "We will discuss matters when we return."  
  
Crono and Robo stepped into the Gate leading into the dead future.  
  
***  
  
  
"I would have wished that Lucca had joined us..." said Robo as they wandered in the wasteland of the year 2300. Robo read was rotating, scanning for hostile robots. The last thing they needed now was another Johnny.  
"It's safer at the End of Time," said Crono.  
"I understand, but I wanted to spend more time with her. She is my friend, after all."  
Crono looked at Robo. "Do you remember back at Magus' Castle, when Flea turned into Lucca."  
"Of course. I have detailed files. Do you wish me to replay the events?" Robo's voiced changed into Flea's, "We have to leave..!"  
"That's not what I mean, Robo. I mean, I thought machines didn't have emotions."  
"That is normally the case," he said, back to normal. "In fact, all other R Series are void of emotion. It is a very complex activity... The Highway Patrol Drones use them to decipher 'justice,' some early protocol droids had some basic politeness and protocols, but none were terribly advanced."  
"You seem human," said Crono. "Your different."  
"I know," remarked Robo. "But why?"  
  
Crono didn't have the answer. They continued to the base of Death Peak, where they found a small dome marked "Keeper's Dome."  
  
"This is where Belthasar lives - or that's what my records tell me."  
"He's a hermit...living all alone in the middle of nowhere."  
  
The door to the dome wouldn't open, and Robo rammed it down. Inside, it was very dusty, and not very large.   
  
"Belthasar!" Crono called. No answer. "Mr. Belthasar?" Still nothing.  
"Master Crono, I detect something over by that control station."  
  
Crono examined the floor near the station to see a body of a man. He was wearing blue robes, his face was covered with a thick beard, and he wasn't moving. Crono shook the man. Nothing happened.  
  
"He's....dead," whispered Crono.  
Robo scanned the body. "Affirmative. There are no life signs."  
"We, should dig him a grave or something."  
"Negative, the machines outside might destroy the body if found."  
"Then what should we do?"  
  
"Nothing! That's what!" said a voice from behind. "I no longer need THAT body! Ho ho ho!"  
  
Crono and Robo turned around to see a funny looking blue creature; A Nu from Zeal!  
"Belthasar?" said Robo. "Is that you?"  
"Of course!" said the Nu.  
"But...how....?" started Crono.  
"That's not what's important!" said the Nu'ed Belthasar, waving his lanky arms. "What's important is getting you back to Zeal! Follow me!"  
Belthasar waddled over to a door, and opened it. Crono and Robo followed, but he was gone. Crono walked down the hall was that lied ahead.  
  
-Crono.....  
  
Crono paused. "Did you say something Robo."  
"No."  
  
-The Chrono Trigger....  
  
"Do you...hear anything?" But Robo was gone. He found himself in black and purple void. Crono turned around...it was all around him.   
  
-Please be calm. Trust thyself.  
  
"Who are you?" whispered Crono. Suddenly, he was calmed, and felt a peace. A bubble floated up from the void. An image could be seen inside. Ahulking yellow dragon appeared, then disappeared in an instant from within the bubble. The planet could now be seen.  
  
-Millions of years ago primitive man lived on this planet.  
  
A tiny little red dragon appeared, then vanished. A comet was shown hurtling toward the earth.  
  
-A space dwelling being summoned from its travels had changed that. All of it, lad.  
  
A ugly green dragon, showed himself. Then the bubble showed the comet slamming into a large castle.  
  
-Instead it destroyed its summoners, ending the reign of the planet's dominate race, and setting the stage for anew.  
  
A much more peaceful, salamander like blue dragon. Humans were shown evolving from apes to cavemen, to modern man.  
  
-The being absorbs the powers of the mother earth, whilst the son of man flourishes above. Until...  
  
A menacing black dragon. Lavos could be seen rising form the ground, wreaking havoc in 1999.  
  
-The being awoken, exterminating the planet of man.  
  
A beautiful, graceful white dragon with angel like wings. A wasteland appeared.  
  
-Now this is all that remains. Fate shows no mercy to those who oppose it. It is the will of fate.  
  
Crono's eyes whined as a colorful jester appeared inside the bubble.  
  
-This iz your future, Chrono Trigger. You have ze power to prevent it.  
  
The bubble suddenly popped.  
  
"Master Crono?"  
"Huh? What?" said Crono, dazed.  
"Are you all right boy?" said Belthasar. "Come on, the 'Wings of Time' is beyond these doors!"  
  
Robo followed the Nu though the doorway. Crono looked around him. The void was gone. He hurried to catch up.  
  
Chapter XXII  
----------------  
  
"Imagine my surprise when I had discovered that Lavos existed in this time as well. I tried to get back to Zeal, but I grew weak and, well, you know, died," said Belthasar, "but this is my final gift to the world, my finest invention." He pointed to the large machine. "The Wings of Time!"  
  
The machine was quite large, resembling a large bird. Metal wings sprouted from either side, while a domed bubble was attached to the head. Crono didn't know what to make of it.  
"What is it?"  
"Oh yes...." said the Nu. "I forgot. You come from a time where planes to not exist. This is a carriage that flies! It can carry you to any time where there is a Gate."  
"Wow," said Crono, dumbfounded. "Cool."  
"And I want you to name her," said Belthasar to Robo. "You are from this time, after all."  
"I am honored," said Robo.  
"Well?"  
"A flying machine that travels though time," the robot paused. "The Epoch."  
"Excellent!" cried the Nu, waving his arms. "Epoch! I love it! It has a nice ring to it! Go! Board the Epoch Crono! The controls are so simple, a Nu can use it!" He chuckled. "Go! Head to Zeal!"  
  
The dome in the Epoch's "head" opened, and Crono and Robo climbed in. The interior was large enough to hold several people, and Crono took the seat near to the controls.  
  
"Hold on a minute! Time traveling isn't like dusting crops, boy! Let's go over the controls." Belthasar spent a long time explains the complex controls, but Crono insisted that he understood them.  
  
"Take care Belthasar," said Crono. He smiled. "I hope you enjoy your, umm, improved body."  
"You have much to learn in the way of the Nu, my boy." Belthasar chuckled again. "All life begins with Nu and ends with Nu. That's my belief...at least for now. Ho ho ho!"  
  
The dome closed. Crono reviewed the controls. The looked like the speed bike he raced against Johnny, a little. Robo explained them to him. Along with the controls, he noticed a dial with all the time periods he had visited. "Useful." He thought. "There's even one to the End of Time." He saw the top of the building open up, and with a simple flick of a switch, they rocketed out of the dome. He spent some time practicing, avoiding some flying Drones, and turned the dial to "End of Time" to show Marle his new ride.  
  
***  
  
  
"A time machine!" said Lucca. "Amazing!"  
"How does thy contraption work?" said Frog, inspecting the Epoch. "Tis a carriage with wings like a hawk!"  
"Say hello to the Epoch," Crono exclaimed from inside the cockpit. "Every body get in."  
  
Ayla was the first to jump into the Epoch. "I knew Crono not coward! Go go go!"  
  
The others followed. Crono saved the seat next to him for Marle.  
  
"To the Ocean Palace!" cried Crono, and they were off to the Ice Age.  
  
***  
  
The Skyway to Zeal was inactive.  
  
"We'll just fly up there then," Crono said. He pulled the Epochs throttle back. Nothing happened.  
"The gears are frozen." remarked Lucca.  
"What! We were just here for a few minutes!"  
Lucca shifted he glasses. "It's the Ice Age genius!"  
"Master Crono," Robo said form the back seat. "There is a cave to the west of here, where the Earthbound ones live. Me and Chief Ayla passed by it."  
  
They exited the Epoch and began to hike the cave Robo mentioned. After traveling for a bit, they heard a loud crash, like a bomb just went off. They tried to reach the cave even faster. The adventures finally made it to the cave, which was labeled "Terra Cave" on a small, worn out sign near the entrance. They were eager to warm up.  
  
When Crono entered the cave, they were greeted by a group of people. They were dressed in animal furs, but looked and acted more like modern man then Ayla's people.  
  
"More outsiders from Zeal," said one of men. "From Zeal!"  
  
More gathered around.  
  
"How did you escape?"  
"How's Miss Schala and Master Janus?"  
"Do you know magic?"  
"Why are you dresses differently?"  
"A walking pile of rocks!"  
  
"Enough! Step aside," said another voice. Crono recognized it instantly.  
"Melchior?"  
  
The old sword smith pushed his way though the crowd. "Yes lad?"  
"How did you..."  
"How did I what? Escape from the Mountain of Woe! It was quite a daring feat, I can assure you! Why, that awful beast had me trapped in a crystal prison, but I...!"  
"Don't you recognize me?"  
"You...no, I cannot. But then, the entire floating mountain came CRASHING down! Oh my yes."  
Lucca pulled Crono to the side. "You haven't figured it out?"  
"What out?"  
"Melchior is one of the Guru's of Zeal. He's never seen us before."  
  
Crono turned his head to Melchior, missing the obvious. "Oh." He saw Frog approaching the Guru.  
"There is no time to waste, Sir Crono." He walked up besides Melchior. "Guru Melchior, we need passage to the Ocean Palace haste!"  
"Oh yes, the Ocean Palace! Queen Zeal tried her best to dispose of us, but we proved her wrong! Why, Belthasar, and Gasper must already be there! I shall open the Skyway for you. From there, head to Zeal Palace. The portal to the Ocean Palace is in the main hall to the left. It...." His eyed widened. "Princess Schala?!" He knelt down.  
  
The Princess and Janus appeared from the entrance to the cave.  
"You don't need to kneel, kind Guru."  
Melchior stood up. The Earthbound ones cleared the way from the two.  
"Crono! You are safe! How did you ever...? Never mind. We must get the Ocean Palace. Melchior! Mother is about to do something dreadful."  
  
Little Janus wandered around the dirty cave. "What a filthy little hovel," he remarked, and returned the his sister side.  
  
"Yes, you will go to the Palace Princess," another voice boomed. "The Queen is most upset with you!"  
  
One of the villagers removed his hood to reveal the face of Dalton.  
"Captain?"  
  
Dalton rushed forward and grabbed Schala's arm. Janus kicked him in the leg.  
"AH! You little brat!" He picked up the small child by the collar. "It seems all of the Queen's children have problems with authority! "  
  
"Put her down." said Crono, saber drawn.  
Dalton smirked. "You would risk her life, silly boy? Ha! I would be happy to end your miserable little existence. And the brat's too."  
  
Crono placed the saber back. He also noticed Frog doing the same with the Masamune. The amphibian had a gruff look on his face.  
  
"We Enlightened Ones are about to become immortal. The power of Lavos will make us strong, while you filthy apes hide in the caves. Good day."  
  
Dalton violently pushed Schala forward, while Janus tried to kick his way free. The three exited the cave.  
  
"Oh dear. Oh dear oh dear," said Melchior with his face lowered.  
"We have to stop them!" cried Marle.  
  
Melchior drew a slender knife from his pocket.  
  
"Take this Red Knife, lad. It is carved from the finest Dreamstone. It will disarm the Mammon Machine."  
"Red Rock..." said Ayla, looking at the knife. Crono took it from his hands. He placed it carefully in his belt.  
"If Queen Zeal achieved her goal..." said the Guru. "Then the planet is doomed. It is not the Queen at work here, but something far greater. The Skyways should be open for that loon Dalton to come down here...I know a secret way that only I can enter. I shall meet you there. Good look."  
  
They all left Terra Cave, and the Epoch was waiting by the entrance. Crono and Lucca had a brief argument on how it got there, but Robo stated it must have followed them. Too cold to think about it, they headed for the Skyway. 


	6. Ocean Palace

  
  
  
Chapter XXIII  
------------------  
  
Zeal Palace was a ghost town. Not a single soul, or a Nu guard for that matter, could be seen. Being night, it was dark, and only candles lit the palace. Following Melchior instructions, they found the hall to the Mammon Machine.  
  
The hall was brightly lit with more candles, and paintings hung on the walls. Crono noticed one of Schala, Janus, Zeal, and another blue haired man, right away. Crono assumed it was the father....and he looked vaguely familiar. Frog also looked studied the man for a moment, but continued on. Other beautiful paintings could also be seen, many of them of Schala in the stages of her life. Marle was the one to point at the painting of the three Gurus of Zeal. Crono recognized Belthasar, a disturbing thought considering he only saw him as a corpse, standing in the painting, while two others stood on either side. Melchior was on the right, while another old man stood to the left. He guessed it was Gasper, the Guru Melchior mentioned in the cave.  
  
The group silently entered the chambers of the Mammon Machine. Even Ayla was keeping quiet. The room was empty of course, the Mammon Machine already being transported to the Ocean Palace.  
  
"Is this the right room?" asked Lucca, looking around the vacant area.  
  
Robo wondered around the room, his eye glowing red as a sign of scanning.  
  
"Master Crono! There is a disturbance over by this wall!"  
  
Crono walked over to Robo. Nothing happened. Marle followed, and instantly a purple gateway appeared.  
  
"I believe this gateway leads to the Ocean Palace," said the combat robot.  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Crono allowed everyone to pass though the gateway. Marle was last.  
"I have a bad feeling..." she said.  
"It'll be fine. We go in together, we come out together." He took her hand, and they stepped into the portal.  
  
The trip to the Ocean Palace was instantaneous. There was no way of knowing if they really were underwater, because not a window was present. The structure of the Ocean Palace was much different than Zeal. Instead of purple and silver, black a tan ruled the Palace. Crono noticed a small figure dancing in the distance.  
The being danced closer; it was one of the sword children! The child stopped prancing and his large ear twitched.  
"The black energy grows. Somethin' bad is `bout to wake up..." he said.  
  
The room shook for a second, then stopped.  
  
"Hurry!" said the sword child, and he pointed up a stairway. "Go up! Up!"  
  
Crono instantly burst into a full run, and the other followed. The stair lead into a series of twisting halls, bridges, and even more stairs. Every few moments the ground shook, growing stronger each time. At one point Lucca tripped, but Robo was there to carry her the rest of the way.  
  
The seemingly never-ending halls ending into a large room. The floor was circle shaped, which was an island on a large body of water. The ceiling was a grand bubble. Crono saw fishes and other marine life swimming above them. It was quite awesome.  
  
The unmistakable figure of Dalton stood in the center of the room.  
  
"You!" he shouted. "I have no time for this! Lavos awaits me!" He turned around and began to walk toward a large doorway. But he turned back to Ayla. "Want to join me?" He winked.  
  
"Ayla-la-la-la!" screamed Ayla and she ran toward Dalton. She tackled the Captain and pinned him.  
"Arg! Let go, you Earthbound vermin!"  
The cave woman lifted Dalton over her head.  
"Huh? What! Hey! Stop that!"  
Ayla flung the annoying Dalton into the pool of water bordering the bubble room. The Captain made a large splash.  
  
"Help! Help me!" screamed Dalton, kicking. "I- I can't swim! Ahhhhhhh! Somebody! Ack....*glub* Help!"  
  
Crono laughed. "Good job."  
Ayla crossed her arms. "Ayla have mate."  
  
They entered the large doors and were in the chambers of the Mammon Machine.  
  
***  
  
"Mother no!" cried Schala. "This is enough! Look what happend to Jan...!"  
"Silence child!" Zeal stretched out her arms and a wave of purple energy stuck Schala. "Prophet! Turn the Mammon Machine to full power!" Her voice echoed in the large room.  
The Prophet nodded, taking a quick look at the Princess. "Of course."  
  
Crono and the others stayed near the entrance as the Prophet turned a dial on the Mammon Machine. The room began to shake even more. The Prophet noticed Crono as he turn his attention back to Schala.  
  
"What?" How...." he said.  
"You again," yelled the Queen. "Why can't that idiot Dalton do anything right?!"  
  
Schala got back to her feet. "Mother, please....stop this...." With another flip of Zeal's wrist, the Princess was back on the ground. The Mammon Machine began to glow red.  
  
"Quick Crono!" cried Lucca. "The knife!"  
  
Crono took the Red Knife from his pocket. He sprinted toward the Mammon Machine. Using the Prophets back as a boost, he leapt to the top of the machine and jammed the knife into it. When he landed, the Prophet grabbed his arms.  
  
"Ha!" yelled the Queen. "That little thing will NEVER....huh?"  
  
Sparks flew from the Mammon Machine. The knife glowed red.  
  
"Let's go big brother!" said a child's voice, like an echo.  
"That's right! Let's make Mister Melchior proud!"  
  
The Knife stopped glowing, and a large sword took shape in its place.  
  
"T, tis the....Masamune!" said Frog. The room stopped shaking.  
  
The Queen laughed. "You're still to late, you peasants! The Mammon Machine has already absorbed enough of Lavos power! You did nothing but slow me down." The room shook again. "You will pay for your actions. Lavos awakens!"   
  
At that moment, time seemed to slow down, and the entire room transformed into a blue and white vortex. A crack appeared in the ground...and a second later a large, gray spike appeared from it. With tremendous power, like a rock being thrown though glass, Lavos emerged from the ground. Everyone was thrown backward as the four story beast shot from the ground…all except for Zeal, who floated above the ground, safe from harm.  
  
On the ground, Crono looked around him. Marle laid by his side, and Lucca seemed to be thrown over him. He noticed Frog, Robo and Ayla scattered around the floor, as well as Schala and the Prophet. None of them were moving. Neither could he. He was in pain, not from the fall, but from a sensation of electricity running though his body. A long moment later, the pain ceased, but he could hardly move. He looked up; the large beak of Lavos was wide open, screeching. Zeal was perched on top a flat spot on its massive body. She was screaming with delight!  
  
Crono tried to stand, but Lucca was weighing his weak body down. He saw something move. The Prophet stood up and staggered toward Lavos.  
  
"I survived the darkness for you Lavos," he said. "Now it's time for my revenge."  
  
The Prophet removed his cloak to revel a head of long, silver blue hair. Crono heard a low voice behind him. "-ribbit-... Ma---gus...."  
  
"Ahhh...." said the Queen atop Lavos. "A false prophet."   
  
Magus drew his scythe. "Prepare yourself for the void Lavos! Aaaaaahhhh!!!"  
  
Magus' weapon glowed red. He rose a good eight feet off of the ground to meet Lavos' beak. The scythe hit the beak hard, colored sparks flying.... Lavos screamed with a brief pain, but it remained uneffected.  
"What..." cried Magus. He held his stomach. "No! My.....powers are...being....drained..."  
  
Zeal thrust her hands at Magus and he was thrown to the ground mere feet away from Crono.  
  
Crono looked around to his friends. Frog and Robo were now sitting, but doing little else.  
  
"Now Crono," said Zeal, "watch your friends suffer." She raised an arm and those around him began to roll and scream with pain. His own body seemed unaffected; the true torture.  
"No....."  
  
Crono pushed the shaking Lucca off his chest and got to his feet. It was hard to stand, but Crono began to walk toward Lavos. He felt an energy flow though his arms as he filled his body with magic. His arms began to sting, but he continued toward Lavos. At that point Crono would normally let loose a blast of lightning, but he continued to gather power. His eyes burned as his surroundings turned black and white. The pain was great, but Crono reached the base of Lavos.  
  
Crono raised from the ground, his arms outstretched. White lighting sprung from his person. It grew brighter and brighter. He reached Queen Zeal.  
  
"CRONO NO!" he heard a female voice cry. But it was too late. Crono let loose a tremendous serge of energy. Zeal's face filled with fright.  
  
Images flashed before Crono eyes. He saw his Father, his Mother, a much younger Lucca fiddling with some machine parts, even one of his cats. The last thing Crono remembered was an image of Marle, looking as beautiful and bold as ever. Then there was nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
Chapter XXIV  
------------------   
  
When Marle awoke, her head was throbbing and her bones ached. She looked around; she was back in the Ocean Palace. Frog was holding her head up. Marle stood. All the others were gathered around Schala. The entire place was shaking violently. Then she remembered.  
  
"Crono!"  
"There is not time!" cried Schala. She waved her hands and a purple gate way appeared. "Everyone inside."  
  
Ayla and Frog entered the gate, followed by Lucca and Robo. Schala guided Magus into the gate, who seemed not to be aware on what was going on around him. The Palace shook harder.  
  
"We have to wait for Crono!" said Marle.  
The Princess lowered her head. "Crono, didn't make it."  
"What?!"  
"His brave sacrifice was enough of a distraction. Quickly!" She fell to her knees. "I...cannot hold it open much longer."  
"But..."  
"Please!"  
  
The gateway began to shrink. Marle dived into it just as it closed. She felt uneasy as she traveled though the portal. Something was wrong. She wasn't going anywhere. Marle felt like she was being suspended in mid air.  
  
She was right. Marle looked around her. Outside the purple haze was the ocean below her and the Zeal Island above in the night sky. She didn't notice any of the others with her.  
  
In the distance, Marle saw the ocean part. With a tremendous splash, Lavos rose from the sea. The same red energy that blasted from the Arris Dome video began to emanate form its spines. The sky shone red. The blast struck the island of Zeal. Explosion riddled the mass, and after a moment, the island began to fall. Faster and faster it fell, until it struck the once calm sea.  
  
As the island plummeted into the ocean, a gigantic tidal wave arose around it. In horror, Marle watched as the wave stuck the man land, devastating the Earthbound Village. She closed her eyes.  
  
  
"No...."  
  
When she opened them, the purple haze was much lighter. It instantly disappeared.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Marle began to plunge toward the earth. The ground below her was getting larger and larger. She didn't notice at first the object flying toward her. But as it got closer, she recognized it at once. The Epoch was speeding to her rescue!  
  
Despite the fact she was falling, the Epoch positioned itself below her. The machine's dome opened. A strong metal rope quickly wrapper around her, and she was pulled in. Robo retracted the rope, which returned to his arm. The Epoch flew off, just meters from the ground.  
  
***  
  
"Crono..." sobbed Marle near the campfire in the remains of the Earthbound Village. Lucca put her arm over her shoulder.  
Lucca took of her glasses and wiped away a tear. "He was like a brother to me...."  
"It seems Princess Schala also.....didn't..." she trailed off.  
  
Frog approached the two. "Now is not the time to grieve. We have much to do."  
  
Marle stood up, and met the face of Captain Dalton.  
"Boo!"  
  
"You!" shouted Ayla. She charged, but Dalton sent a energy blast into her chest. A dozen guards surround the campsite. Both surviving Enlightened and Earthbound Ones were sent into a circle.  
  
Dalton fiddled his fingers. "Heh. I might not be immoral, but Lavos sure did increase my Magic a bit! Ha!" He turned to the crowd. "With those pesky Gurus gone, now I'M free to rule! I rename this land the Kingdom of Dalton! Hail, to your new leader, Emperor Dalton of the Kingdom of...Dalton....Blast! That sounds foolish...Hmmm I'll have to think up a new name..." Then he turned to Marle and the others. "As for you, I want to pay you back for throwing me into a pool!"  
  
Dalton made a silly stance and Marle blacked out.  
  
***  
When she awoken she and the others were in a large, gray room. A loud, continental roar was heard in the background. "Where are we?" asked Marle. The room shook.  
"I believe we are, flying," said Robo.  
"Impossible!"  
  
Marle noticed a small window besides her. She peered out. "Oh!" She turned away. "We're...flying!"  
  
"Is this, the Blackbird Aeroplane?" said Robo. "Belthasar always talked about it."  
  
Ayla was banging on the only door in the room, trying to open it with all her might.  
"Hey!" said Lucca. "My gun is gone!"  
"So is my crossbow!"  
  
"And the Masamune as well. Calm down, my fellows," said Frog. "An escape route is sure to be found. Ah." He pointed to a vent near the ceiling. "See?"  
  
Ayla hurried to the vent and jumped up, but couldn't reach. She motioned to Lucca and lifted her up. One by one they entered the vent. It was cold. Robo stated they were in the cooling system, but Marle didn't know what he was talking about.   
  
"Marle!" stated Robo. "I am picking up the Epoch on scanners! It is near the rear of the Blackbird!"  
"We must retrieve your weaponry first if we wish to liberate it." Frog looked down another vent leading to a hallway. A pair of masked men were guarding the door to their now empty room. "It's no doubt in storage."  
  
"Ayla look. Ayla good smell."  
  
Ayla opened the vent, grabbed either side, and slowly lowered herself. The cave woman carefully positioned her leg behind one of the guard's head, wound up, and booted him hard, knocking him unconscious. With that, she leapt down, and head butted the remaining guard. Ayla started to sniff his arm, and slowly walked down the hall.  
  
"We shall follow," said Frog.  
  
The four followed Ayla above her. Ayla was smart, and avoided the guards, instead of attacking them. After searching the hall for several moments, she pointed to a door. Marle opened a near by vent which lead to that room. A sleeping guard laid against a wall in the small room, and she could clearly make out their weapons laying on a table.  
  
"We need to be quiet," whispered Lucca.  
"I'll go," said Marle. "I can be light on my feet."  
  
With some grace, Marle landed softly on the ground. 'Hey!" she thought. "All that Princess ballet training is paying off." The sleeping guard was snoring loudly.  
  
She tiptoed across the room to the table. She reached for the Masamune first, to hand to Frog. He picked it up, lifted it a few inches off the table, and dropped the heavy sword. The Masamune made a loud thud as in landed back on the table.  
  
"Wha..." The guard woke up. "Hey you! Stop right there!" The guard lowered a white mask over his face and drew a long pole. "How'd you get out." He was within a few feet of Marle.  
  
"Yoohoo!" said Lucca from above. "Up here!"  
"What?" The guard looked up.  
Marle quickly grabbed her crossbow and slammed into the side of the man's head.   
"Oof!" The guard fell to the ground.  
  
Lucca, Frog and Robo jumped out of the vent. Marle opened the room to let Ayla in.  
  
"At last!" boomed a voice. "The flying machine is ready for flight!"  
  
Lucca looked around. "Who said that?"  
"It is coming from the other side of this wall," said Robo. "It is Emperor Dalton."  
"He's not really the Emperor, Robo,." said Marle, rolling her eyes.  
"But I distinctly heard him state that he was."  
"Silence," said Frog. "We may eavesdrop."  
  
"Hmmm...it looks just like the machine Belthasar was building... oh well. It's mine now!" said Dalton. "Ha! What should I name by royal chariot? I know! The 'Aero-Dalton Imperial!' It has a ring to it and tells that its owner is grand and strong! Time for a test drive, and use those people below me as target practice! Aero-Dalton Imperial, engage!" Nothing happened. "Huh...Curses. Hey, somebody fix this thing!"  
  
  
"Robo!" cried Lucca. "Brake this wall down."  
"I will vandalize personal..."  
"NOW!"  
"Ummm...of course."  
  
Robo punched the wall, creating a good sized hole. Dalton, inside the Epoch, turned toward them.  
  
"Arg! I should have killed them when I had the chance. Guards, kill...oh oh...never mind..it's working now! So long!"  
  
The doors to the hanger opened, and the guards we sucked out into the night sky. The Epoch lifted from the ground.  
  
"Everyone hang on to me. I have a idea," said Robo.  
The others did as they were told. Robo took his right arm and pointed toward the Epoch. His arm shot out of the arm and grabbed hold of the Epoch, which jetted out of the hanger. A blue field surrounded the drone as they flew through space, and Marle somehow was able to hang on tighter. Slowly but surely, Robo pulled himself near the Epoch's dome and forced it open. The others fell into the seat behind Dalton.  
  
"What! Get out of here you commoners!" He yelled above the roaring wind. Dalton stood up. "Now I'm gonna kill ya for real!...woah..." He wobbled to keep his balance. "Huh!?" The wind caught Dalton's cape and he was blown away, screaming as he fell to the earth. Robo closed the dome.  
  
Lucca took the pilot's seat. "All the controls are different! I don't know how to fly it."  
Robo looked at the controls. "Try this one."  
  
Lucca pressed a button, and a pair of wipers flew across the dome's front. "Wrong one." She tried another. To see laser fire came from the Epoch's underside. "Oops."  
  
The laser cut though the nearby Blackbirds wing.. The Aeroplane began to lose altitude. Lucca pressed the button again, this time hitting the body of the plane. It burst into flames.  
  
"Woooo!" cried Marle. "It's gone!"  
Lucca quickly gained control of the Epoch and flew it to a safe distance. "Back to the village," she said, and piloted it back to the mainland. 


	7. The Chrono Trigger

Chapter XXV  
------------------  
  
It was almost dawn at the village, and most of the people were asleep. Marle smiled. The Earthbound and Enlightened ones were finally getting along, forgetting their differences. She felt something fuzzy brush across her feet. She looked down to see a cat rubbing against her leg.  
  
"Aww..how cute," she petted the cat. "Hey, your Janus' cat." Marle looked around the camp. She couldn't find Janus. She was saddened to realize that he was in the Ocean Palace when Lavos struck.  
"Poor little guy."  
  
Marle bent down to pick up Alfador. The cat struggled to brake free. He hissed, and jumped to the ground. The cat ran off, away from the commons.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Marle ran after Alfador. The cat sprinted to a cliff face far from the campground. He mowed, and walked to the edge of the cliff. The sun was about to rise, making the horizon a beautiful red. Why was he doing this? The Marle noticed a silhouette of a man near the cliff edge, long cape and hair flowing in the wind. The man bent down and petted the cat.  
  
"Magus?"  
  
The man didn't respond, he just gazed out into the sea. He pointed to a rock formation jutting from the water. But it wasn't a rock, it was the top of the sinking Zeal Palace.  
  
"Behold. Everything's at the bottom of the sea. Gone is the magical kingdom of Zeal, and all the dreams and ambitions of its people."  
"That's horrible."  
"I once lived there. But I was a different person back then."  
  
"Nonsense, thine heart has always been vile and black," said a voice from behind. "Princess Marle! Thou should not have run off."  
  
Marle turned to see Frog. She sighed. Frog still thought he had to protect her all the time because of Queen Leene.  
  
"I remember it so vividly," said Magus. "Zeal laughing with delight as Lavos' black winds sucked the Gurus into the time vortexes...."  
"Of course you remember it so well," said Marle. "It just happened a few hours ago."  
"....My sister crying as I met the same fate."  
  
"Thou art...Prince Janus?"  
  
Magus turned around. Alfador purred at his feet.  
  
"Ever since Lavos' time portal stranded me in the Middle Ages...I have waited to even this score... You interrupted me just when I had summoned Lavos to my castle...How ironic that, having been drawn into yet another portal, I would end up in this age. Being from the future, my knowledge of the past enabled me to convince the Queen that I was a mighty oracle. But no history book could have ever prepared me for what happened here. Unimaginable is the power of Lavos. Anyone who dares to oppose it... meets certain doom. At this rate, you too, will meet a hideous fate. Just like that poor fool, Crono!"  
  
"You dare insult him, dark lord!" Frog unsheathed the Masamune. "Ne'er in mine dreams, I thought we would settle thy score in the dusty era."  
Magus laughed. "You play with fire, your gonna get burned, froggy." His scythe appeared in his hand. "Let's do this."  
  
Marle raised her crossbow.  
"No, Princess. This be mine battle."  
  
Frog leapt into the air and stuck Magus' weapon. They exchanged blows, but like the battle before, Magus proved he was strong, continuously knocking Frog to the ground. But Frog always got right back up and fought even harder. Marle watched in silence.  
  
"Your're weak Glenn," said Magus, amidst in battle. "You always have been."  
"Hold...uh...thy tongue vile one."  
"You couldn't save Cyrus, or Crono."  
"SILENCE!"  
  
Frog doubled his speed. Matching each of Magus blows with two of his own. The Masamune became a blur. Magus began to breathe harder and harder, until he was knocked to the ground with a blow to the stomach. Frog instantly placed a foot on his chest, and his blade to his neck.  
  
"Any last words." He pressed the blade slightly harder to the pale skin.  
"I know how to save him."  
"Who?"  
"Ack....Crono."  
"LIAR!"  
"Frog! Trust him!" cried Marle.  
  
Frog hesitated for a moment. "If thine claims prove false, then I will not be as forgiving." Frog raised the Masamune and removed his foot. Magus got up, and his scythe disappeared.  
  
"Explain thy claim," stated Frog.  
"My old teacher, the Guru Gasper," said Magus. "He has something that will help."  
  
Suddenly, pillars of water sprung from the ocean far in the distance. A large object came forth, as big as a castle. The triangular superstructure traveled higher in the sky, then it just stopped.  
  
"The Ocean Palace..." whispered Marle. "Impossible."  
"The Ocean Palace was destroyed by Lavos," said Magus. "Unless.... Zeal is still alive. Then that's..."  
"What is it?"  
  
"The Black Omen."  
  
***  
  
The ride in the Epoch to the End of Time was not pleasant. Nobody wanted Magus with them. Frog kept a constant, glassy eye on him as Lucca piloted the time machine. The young scientist steered clear of the Black Omen, but even Magus wasn't sure on what it was.  
  
"The old Guru was right!" said Magus as they arrived. "There is an End of Time."  
  
Marle noticed the Old Man by the lone lamppost. Her gut told her that he was the other Guru. "You mean you weren't even sure this place existed?"  
"Coward," Frog said bluntly. "Anything to save your own life. Pray the rest is true as well."  
  
The dome to the Epoch opened, and Magus was the first to climb out. At once Frog hopped out and drew his blade. "Do not try anything drastic." He pointed to the Old Man. "I believe he is your old instructor."  
"That seems to be the pattern," said Lucca. "Meet a elderly man an and find out he's a Guru at Zeal."  
  
Magus approached Gasper, who was snoring loudly. The Zealian prince shook the man's shoulder. "Wake up!"  
  
"H, Huh...Who's there....why," said Gasper, eye's widening. "It can't be....Janus?"  
"Not anymore."  
"Oh yes, I remember. Shame on you Janus! Practicing the dark arts like that."  
"Whatever." Magus stepped aside.  
"Hello again, travelers. Say, where's that spikey haired fellow?"  
Marle lowered her head.  
"I see. Your adventure was filled with peril and danger. It was expected. I grieve for your friend, young one."  
"Magus tells me that thou can bring Sir Crono back from death," said Frog. "Is there any truth to this?"  
  
Gasper turned around and stared into the infinite around him. "Well, that's what everybody wants...to bring back a loved one."  
"But can it be done."  
"Yes...if your will is strong and just. The outcome will reflect upon the amount of energy you put into achieving it. Yes, it can be done."  
"We'll do our best," said Lucca. "Anything to get him back."  
The Old Man turned back around, and reached into his coat pocket. "I have been keeping this safe. Have you ever heard of a Time Egg?" He pulled out what appeared to be a large, grey egg.  
"Nay."  
"If something is born or created into this world with the power to change time, it becomes a trigger, a Chrono Trigger."  
"Chrono....Trigger. What are the odds," said Lucca.  
"When Crono pulled Marle out of the Tesserrat, the Place of Lost Time, he became one himself. That one evert changed history, and triggered your adventure though time. This Time Egg which I designed, is a Chrono Trigger. It can change time, much like Crono." He handed it to Marle. "Careful with it."  
  
Marle examined the Time Egg. It was grey in color, with black specks around it. It was rather ugly to look at.  
"Now bring Crono back!" yelled Ayla.  
  
"There are limitations, however. First, the soul must be important to the time line, which Crono is of course. Second, beings of greater power must be dead. That means Lavos, and Zeal aboard the Black Omen."  
"What is the Black Omen?" asked Marle.  
"The Black Omen is a floating fortress which aboard, Zeal waits for end of the world. Time has no meaning there. You will discover that man has come to fear and worship the Black Omen. It leads to Lavos on doomsday."  
"So we must disable the Black Omen, correct?" said Robo.  
"And?"  
"Be in a time were Lavos is deceased."  
"Bingo."  
  
"Great," said Magus, in the distance. "You got what you wanted, I'm goin' back. I have a score to settle." He began to walk toward the Gates.  
"Halt dark one. Ye are staying right here under watchful eye."  
"No. You misunderstood me. I'm going back."  
"You may leave when Crono lives, and if I see fit. Then we finish our duel of fates."  
"You're in no place to give orders, froggy!" He raised a hand, which glowed black.  
  
"Stop it!" cried Marle. "Stop! Fighting won't solve anything."  
"It works for me," said Magus, turning to Marle, smirking.  
"Harm her and ye die where ye stand," yelled Frog.  
"Calm down. I think we can trust him,"  
"Two against one, froggy! You loose!"  
"To join us," she concluded.  
"Ha! Join you!?"  
Marle crossed her arms. "Lavos is in the Omen. It's your chance to get revenge. Then you can do what you please."  
"You have a point Princess." He placed his hand on his chin. "Fine. I'll guide you though the Omen, kill that rancid Lavos, and you can get you sweet, little Crono back."  
  
Frog turned to Marle and whispered, "Ye are far too trusting, Princess. I cannot...."  
"Did you ever stop to think that Magus is just misunderstood?"  
"Never! He has committed deed most foul!"  
"He can help us through the Omen...He can even destroy Lavos for us...C'mon. For Crono."  
"Aye. For Crono," he sighed. "But I will not like it." He turned to Magus. "I am bound by honor to let ye live."  
"Wonderful,." muttered Magus. "But there's a problem. Lavos lives and I'm not doing anything about it!"  
"Accompany me Princess Marle, in case my will brakes. To the Epoch."  
  
***  
  
Magus smiled and looked at Frog as Marle flew the Epoch. They were in the year 1000, home for the Princess. The Black Omen shimmered in the sunlight off in the distance.  
"What?" snapped Frog.  
"It's killing you," said Magus. "You wanted to end my life at the cape."  
"The feeling remains."  
"How will killing me bring him back?"  
"Silence. We must concentrate on the task at hand."  
Magus chuckled. "Right. To each his own Black Winds."  
  
They remained silent as the Omen approached. Marle carefully landed the Epoch on what seems to be a landing area. The wind was strong as they exited the vehicle. On the far side of the landing field a black door stood, beckoning them.  
"Through there," stated Frog. They began to walk toward the door. But Magus stopped suddenly a few meters from the door.  
"Stop," he said. "Wait." His scythe appeared in his hand. Frog flinched, but Magus didn't turn around to attack like he was predicting.  
  
The dark wizard slowly waved the blade in front of him, getting closer and closer with each pass. As he got near, a red blast came from the wall by the door. With lightning quick reflexes, he blocked the blast with his blade and sent it hurling to another device on the other side. While the other exploded, the first fired again. Magus blocked it as well, and it ricocheted back to the device. The entire ordeal only lasted seconds.  
  
"Defense system. Watch out for these all around the Omen. I won't warn you next time." The door in front of him opened, and he entered.  
"See?" said Marle. "Aren't you glad he's with us?"  
Frog grunted, and they both followed.  
  
Marle knew Magus wasn't the nicest person in the world, but she guessed the events in the Ocean Palace changed him a little. He spent most of his life raised by the Mystics, taught to hate humans, all the time being one all along. His hatred must have come from losing his home and family. It changed him, but Marle could tell the old Janus was breaking through, even if it was just a little part of him. But his "don't care about anything" attitude he had adopted wasn't helping.  
  
The Omen looked nothing like the Ocean Palace from the inside. The walls were not orange and black, but covered with metallic metal and machine parts. Marle wondered how they could even be the same buildings.  
  
They were on a long bridge that was crossing a seamlessly bottomless pit. A lone figure stood on the other side. No doubt it was Queen Zeal.  
  
"Zeal?"  
  
The figure didn't move. Marle touched her shoulder. Zeal suddenly turned around. Marle let out a short scream.  
  
The once fair Queen Zeal was now but a monster. Green molds covered a good half of her face, her eyes were a pale white. Her clothes were ripped and torn, her hair messy and dirty. Zeal disappeared after staring into space for a moment.  
  
"What happened to her??" said Marle, horrified.  
"She is but a slave to Lavos now," muttered Magus.  
  
A doorway led to another room, which led to a hallway, which led to a room, which led to a bridge... Over and over. Every room seemed like the one before.  
  
"We are going in circles," said Frog, frustrated.  
"Then let's split up," suggested Magus.  
"Thou art never leaving mine sight."  
"Trust me, wart face. See those three hall ways?" He pointed to a three way fork up ahead.  
"Aye."  
"I know Zeal's puzzles, if we each enter a hall," he snapped his fingers, "the mice get the cheese."  
  
Marle looked at Frog. "We have been searching for a hour...."  
"I can not risk us getting separated... but it seems to be the only plan... very well. Princess, you the left, Magus the right, and I the center. If we do not find ourselves together at the exit, turn around."  
  
They each went their separate ways, and sure enough, they met in a new room with a large golden circle in the middle.  
  
"You have to take chances to get ahead. Your to bound by honor and loyalty, Glenn. Fearful of change."  
Frog ignored him, and walked closer to the golden circle. "What is the purpose of this..."  
  
A gold pillar of light burst from the disk, throwing Frog back. When the light dimmed, a creature stood in the center of the circle. It was at least three times as tall as a man, with pale green skin, four arms, and a mouthless face.  
  
Two pink tentacles sprung from the creature's chest and grabbed Marle and Frog. Neither could reach their weapons. Magus summoned his scythe and cut Marle's tentacle free. The creature howled with pain as black blood poured from the wound.  
  
"Well well well!" laughed Magus. "What a situation!" He avoided a swing of the creature's arms. "It seems the tables have turned."  
Frog struggled to break free. A crossbow bolt hit the monster's chest. He simply pulled it out.  
  
"What is it worth to you if I set you free?"  
Frog's tentacle slammed the amphibian into the ground. "I would rather perish than to be saved by thee!"  
"Is that so?"  
  
Magus raised his arms. A small black sphere appeared in the center of the room by the beast. The room began to spin, colors began to change. The monster slowly began to get sucked into the black hole. Slowly it fell into the tiny void. Magus lowered his arms and cut the tentacle that was holding Frog imprisoned. He broke free just as the beast vanished into the hole. Frog kneeled gasping on the round.  
  
"Rather parish, huh?" said Magus, looking at him from above. He began to laugh. "This is rich."  
Frog got to his feet. "Lavos...must be beyond these doors. We must press on." He walked right past Magus, not giving him a second look.  
  
Chapter XXVI  
------------------  
The door ahead lead back outside, yet it lead outside in a very different manner. The blue and green earth floated in a sea of stars miles below them. How this was possible, Marle didn't know.  
  
"LAVOS!" Magus yelled. "Show yourself!" It was dead quiet.  
A white orb appeared in the heavenly sky, and descended to the platform which they stood upon. The sphere transformed into Zeal.  
  
The Queen stood unmoving, her eye staring into nothingness. She showed no emotion whatsoever...it was like she was the walking dead. A moan came from Zeal's person as she stared at Marle. The Princess was lifted from the ground and hurled into the hard, metal wall behind them. She seemed okay, but it was a nasty collision.  
  
Frog, enraged, drew the Masamune and swung at Zeal. But she did the same to him and was thrown back several meters. Suddenly, Marle had trouble breathing. She gasped for breath...it was like a invisible hand was choking her. Frog's eyes where wide as she staggered for air. He could not breathe as well.  
  
Magus stood unaffected by the Queen. Zeal reached her hand out.  
"Come," a voice echoed, "help me consume this planet." Zeal's mouth was not moving.  
  
Magus stood there, while Marle and Frog laid half conscious on the floor. He grabbed Zeal's cold hand.  
"Yes," said the voice. "This planet shall bleed internally."  
Magus stood unchanging.  
"What you have done..."  
"Yes."  
"All the death and destruction..."  
"Death is a part of life."  
"I survived it all."  
"You are strong."  
"Survived the darkness." his voice was growing slightly louder.  
"We can be one."  
"Survived my pain."  
"Do not resist."  
"Survived it all... just for this moment."  
"It is your fate to be with me."  
"I have a request."  
"Yes, dark one."  
  
"Die painfully!"  
  
Magus embedded his scythe into Zeal's torso. Red and black flames erupted from her chest as Magus sent waves of magic though his weapon.  
  
An inhuman scream filled the air, and Zeal fell to the ground. With great relief, Marle was able to breathe again. Frog hurried over to her. Against Frog's wishes, she got up and walked over to the dying Zeal. Blood covered the ground as the Queen painfully moaned. The Queen's mouth opened.  
  
"T, Thank.......you........" The Queen said in her own voice. Her eyes closed, and her breathing stopped. Magus cradled his mothers head and closed his eyes, his long hair covering his face. If he was weeping or not she could know, and she'll probably never would. The Omen began to shake violently.  
  
Very slowly, Marle's vision began to blur, and she passed out.  
  
***  
  
  
When she woke up, the first thing she saw was Guardia Castle, her home, far in the distance. She looked around, a dense forest surrounded her, and a church among the trees.  
  
"What a minute," she thought. "There's no forest this big on Zenan!"  
  
"You are awake Princess!" cried Frog. "What a grand Kingdom Guarida has become in 400 years! And the dead forest in full of life! Excellent. And the Black Omen has vanished."  
  
She looked around again. The Epoch was nearby, and she saw Magus resting against a large tree, a tree that shouldn't even be there.  
  
"Frog, you stay here...I'm going to check out this church. Come to think of it, there was never a church here...."  
  
Marle entered the church. She did notice anything unusual until the she noticed a shrine near the altar. A familiar, rusted robot sat in the middle.  
  
"Robo?" She walked to the shine. His body was covered with rust and moss. He wasn't moving. He must have been deactivated for a very long time.  
  
With the help of Frog, but not Magus, they dragged Robo to the Epoch. "Lucca will know what to do."  
  
***  
  
"What happened to him!" cried Lucca. "Robo! What did you do!"  
"Ummm...the Black Omen is gone," said Marle.  
"Huh... that's good. I need to repair him right away.  
  
Magus was furious. "Lavos is still alive!"  
"Yes," said Gasper. "You just freed your mother from his grasp."  
"That, was not my mother. She died a long time ago. I don't believe this! Where's that bucket?"  
  
Magus stormed to the gate bucket that led to 1999.  
  
"Stop him!" cried Gasper.  
  
Ayla sprung onto Magus, putting him into a hold.  
"Arg, unhand me, primitive!"  
  
"If you go the Day of Lavos, you will be killed, and all hope of saving this planet will vanish!" said Gasper.  
"Screw the planet, you crazy old coot!"  
"Destroying the Omen weakened Lavos in 1999. The perfect time for you to strike. Time will continue the second you enter that Gate, and one man alone can't confront Lavos."  
Frog approached the contained Magus, but turned to the Guru. "Crono awaits our revival, Guru Gasper."  
"Of course. I believe the ones closet to him should go."  
  
Marle instantly spoke up. "I'll go!"  
"Me too," said Lucca. "Robo can wait."  
"I shall go as well," said Frog. "I owe him my thanks."  
  
"Ayla bring Crono back!" she said, still holding onto Magus who really wasn't putting much of a fight.  
"Sorry lass, yes stay here and contain Magus. We will be back in an instant, for ye at least."  
  
She grunted in disapproval.  
  
"We should go to 2300," said Lucca. "That's the place where Lavos would be the weakest. To Death Peak."  
"Hang on Crono," whispered Marle. "We're coming."  
  
***  
  
Marle held the Time Egg closely as Lucca flew the Epoch over the barren wastelands of the future. Nothing had changed since their last visit. They landed near the base of Dearth Peak. A little Nu was waiting for them.  
  
"What is a Nu doing here?" said Lucca.  
"It's me! Belthasar!"  
"Belthasar?"  
"No time to explain! I see you have the Time Egg that Gasper was working on. That's great! Now, listen carefully. Atop this mountain is the last remaining tree in this desolate world. That one source of life with gives birth to anew. Oh..." The Nu slugged over. "This body is a bit disagreeable...it's losing its usefulness. Do me a favor...there is a switch on this creatures back...please be kind and turn it off."  
"We won't kill you..." said Marle.  
"Kill? Oh I've been dead for quite awhile. Please."  
  
The Nu turned around and Marle located the small switch and lowered it. Belthasar began to kneel.   
"Now....full....fill your... destiny..." The Nu stopped moving.  
  
"Let us continue...." said Frog.  
  
Death Peak was covered with snow, and Frog took off his cape and put it on Marle to keep her warm. They began to trek to the summit. The hike soon stretched into hours. Marle wanted to know why they couldn't take the Epoch up, but Lucca said there was too much fog and bad weather. They were very surprised to find many bodies of water on the mountain. There were hot springs as well, and they drank from them. Lucca didn't understand it. "It was almost like this mountain was home to something." She had said.  
  
During one of their many rest brakes, they noticed a small cave. They entered it, hoping to warm up  
"How much further do you think it is..." said Marle.  
"Almost there..." Lucca stated. "We....!"  
  
A sharp squeal echoed though the cave walls. A large mass appeared from the shadows. The creature was like a shell, about twice as tall has a man, with spikes coming from the back, and a small beak near the front.  
  
"A baby....Lavos?!" Marle cried.  
  
The Lavos Spawn cried as its spikes glowed red. A single burst of energy sprung forth. Frog was quick to block the blast with the Masamune. The Spawn inched forward, like an oversized snail. Lucca took out her gun and fired at the infant. She managed to make a few dents, but that's all.  
  
The Spawn squealed again as another attack cave from his back, but they easily avoided the youngster's attacks.   
"Enough of this play time," shouted Frog. He hopped toward the Spawn and jammed his sword inside the creature's beak. It began to shake and curl up. Frog withdrew the Masamune as it became nothing but a spiny ball. They quickly left the cave in case more of its brothers or sisters were waiting for them.  
  
With much determination, they arrived near the top of the mountain. They sat down to rest by a cliff face that overlooked a large valley that had formed. Marle was shocked at what she saw.  
  
It was Lavos that she saw. But a very different Lavos. Many of its huge spines were broken off, and holes could be seen in it's shell. It was dead.  
  
Lucca gazed at the sight. "Just like so many life forms... Lavos' only purpose is to reproduce."  
"The tree!" cried Marle, pointing in the distance. "There it is!"  
  
The three sprinted to the lone tree. The dimmed sun shone bright in the distance. The tree had no leaves on it, but it was very much alive.  
  
"Hurry! The Time Egg!" cried Lucca.  
  
Marle took the Egg from a pouch she was carrying and held it in her hands. She held it to the tree. A few seconds passed, and the egg lifted from her hands. It hovered in midair for a moment, then shattered. Nothing happened after that.  
  
"No..." sighed Marle. "Nothing happened...."  
"Just wait," said Frog.  
  
They stood for another few moments. Nothing.  
  
"We tried so hard," Marle said. Her voice got a bit louder, "We tired so hard and this is what we get!"  
"Calm down," said Lucca.   
  
Marle fell to her feet and she hit the ground with her fist. "I'm sorry....Crono." A tear fell from her face.  
Just as her tear hit the ground, a dark shadow began to move across the sun, until it fully eclipsed it.  
  
Marle felt like her body was moving, but she wasn't going anywhere. She closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was back to that moment.  
  
Suspended in time, a hovering Crono, glowing yellow, raised his arms to Lavos. She saw herself laying on the ground, as well as the others.  
  
Frog and Lucca wandered around as well.  
"Now what?" said Lucca.  
  
Marle raised her pendant to Crono. "Come back to us."  
  
  
Chapter XXVII  
------------------  
  
"Wake up Crono!" His mothers voice shouted from downstairs.. "Get up! You're late for the fair."  
  
Crono tossed in his bed.  
  
"You've been looking forward to the fair all year. Get out of bed, lazy bones!"  
  
He sat up, rubbing his eyes. What time was it...had he over slept. He slowly got out of bed. He was going to get it from Lucca, he promised her to check out her new invention. He quickly got changed.  
  
Down stairs, his mother was cleaning dishes.  
  
"There you are! Go on, go to the Millennial Fair."  
"But I'm hungry," he murmured. His cat purred by his feet.  
"So is poor little Cloud there? I had to feed him myself!"  
"Not even some pancakes?"  
"That's what you get from sleeping in. Make sure to come back and feed the cat sometime. I'll be there for the Midnight Parade."  
"Okay mom." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye."  
  
At Leene Square the fair was in full boom. He picked up a tour guide handed out by a little kid. He was walking over to Leene's bell to sit down and review the map when somebody knocked him over.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled.  
  
Crono slowly got up, and looked around. He didn't see anybody. He bent down to pick up his map and saw his attacker. A young girl with a blonde ponytail lay sprawled on the ground with a look of surprise on her face. "She must have bumped into me," thought Crono. He bent down and helped the girl up.  
  
"Crono!" cried the girl.  
"How do you know my name? Do I know you?"  
"Crono, snap out of it! Wake up!"  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
"My Pendant! That'll work! Where is it?"  
  
"Amazing!" said Melchior "Beautiful!"  
  
"Here it is! Give me that!" She snatched the pendant from the Blacksmith's hands. She held it up to Crono's face. He got lost in the blue shine of the shimmering pendant. He grabbed his head, as if in pain.  
  
"Marle...." he moaned. Marle looked over him as the pendant move away. He was leaning   
against a tree....  
  
"Crono!" she cried. Her arms wrapped around him. "Your back."  
Marle moved aside.  
"Lucca?"  
"Don't you even do that again, you hear me? Never!" She gave him a long hug.  
Frog appeared into view. He had a big smile on his face.  
"Ah, Crono. The ladies hanging on you left and right."  
"Don't I get a hug?'  
Frog placed his hand on his shoulder. "Welcome back, friend." And he helped Crono up.  
"What happened?" he said, looking around him.  
"It's a long story," said Lucca. "We can tell it on the way down." She smiled.  
***   
  
Ayla, Spekkio, and Gasper were very happy to see Crono alive and well. Crono didn't seem that concerned about Robo at the moment, because he was sure Lucca could fix him. But he saw a figure in the shadows near the corner.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
The figure stepped out from the darkness. "You were wacked 'cause you're weak."  
"Magus!"  
  
Marle hurried over to Crono. "Don't worry. It's okay. He's Janus Zeal."  
"Janus?"  
"Tis true." said Frog. "But Magus was just about to take leave. Correct?"  
"I've been thinking," said the warlock, "my chances of success to confront Lavos face to face without some help are slim to zilch. I will join you for the final battle."  
"Can we trust him?" Crono whispered to Frog.  
"Can Ozzie count his own fingers?"  
  
Crono walked over to Robo. Lucca was hard at work fixing him up. He suddenly felt very tired. "I need some rest."  
"Crono sleep," said Ayla. "Big battle coming."  
  
Crono sat down near the lamppost, and drifted off.  
  
***  
  
  
Crono felt a hand shaking his shoulder. "Crono?"  
  
Crono slowly opened his eyes. "Marle?"  
Marle sat down next to him. "This is it."  
"Yeah...." He looked into Marle's blue eyes. "You...came back for me."  
Marle smiled. "You did the same for me."  
Crono leaned a little closer. "Thank you...."  
"No...problem." A little closer. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Master Crono!" A familiar robotic voice cried. "Lucca has repaired me!"  
  
Crono jerked back. "What...that's great Robo." He looked at Marle. She was looking up at Robo.  
"Am, I disturbing something."  
"No Robo," said Marle. "Nothing."  
Crono got up. "Yeah....nothing..."  
"Wonderful! Then do I have a story to tell!"  
"What Robo?"  
"Well, when the other where confronting the Black Omen, Chief Ayla was getting restless. She wanted to build a fire, so I suggested to her that I would get some wood from back in real time. I chose the year 600 because I have heard that...."  
"The point Robo," said Crono.  
"The, point? Oh yes. Of course. Well, there was no forest like I had thought. A young woman named Feonia said the forest died out. I agreed to help her by planting seeds and watering the land. After about 300 years, by powers cells ran out, but the forest grew! Marle brought me back from a shrine apparently built in my honor...but I never got the wood for Chief Ayla."  
"That's wonderful Robo," said Marle. "Good for you!"  
Lucca appeared behind Robo. "Robo had a lot of time to think, and he came up with a theory, and I agree with him."  
"The Gates. They were not created by Lavos. I think a greater entity wanted us to live the events we were sent to."  
"Why's that?" asked Marle.  
  
Crono drifted off while they had their discussion.  
  
***  
  
  
The planet's only hope stood near the Gate Bucket.  
"This is it," said Crono. He stepped into the bucket.   
  
Nothing happened.   
  
"Huh?"  
"Interesting." said Gasper. "It seems you are not ready to confront Lavos."  
"We're more than ready. You yourself said that the destruction of the Omen disrupted the space time......whatever, and Lavos is weak...we can do it."  
"I think otherwise." said the Guru. "I think each off you are holding on to something that you don't want to let go of. A unfinished deed, a forgotten love... something you must set free from yourself."  
  
"You just made that up!" said Crono. "This bucket doesn't even work!"  
  
"You mean we each have unfinished business, and the Entity won't let us continue unless you complete it?' said Lucca.  
"I believe so, yes. Step into the bucket with you memories in your heart."  
"Always an excuse..." said Magus. "Fine."  
  
  
Each one of them stepped into the bucket, one after the other. Each were transported away to fulfill their forgotten deeds. 


	8. The Fated Hour

Chapter XXVIII  
-------------------  
  
  
"What kind of crazy get up is that?" said the Bartender at the bar in Porre.  
  
Ayla got many strange looks as she wandered into the bar. She didn't know why she was here, but that's where the weird bucket took her. Not knowing what to do, she took a set by the bar.  
  
The bearded man sitting next to her turned around. "Har. Your luck they don't have a dress code. The names Toma."  
Ayla looked at the hand in confusion.  
"All right, no handshake. Buy you a drink then. What's you name?"  
"Ayla."  
"Where you from?"  
"Ioka."  
"Ioka....Ioka...where have a heard that name before. That in Zenan?"  
  
Ayla felt unconvertible and was about to leave. She got up and began to walk to the door.  
  
"Hold on there Ayla! I remember now! Iokaa" Shouted Toma as he jumped from his seat. "It's in this here rock plate I found." He pulled out a polished rock about the size of a plate. He showed it to Ayla.  
"Now, I can't read this, but the elders round here say Ioka was a old cave man village in the stone age."  
  
Ayla looked at the plate. She could read it fine. It looked like a map of her old village and surrounding lands. "Ayla's village." she thought.  
"They say this is a map to the Rainbow Shell."  
"Rainbow Shell?"  
"Yeah. It's a legendary treasure said to be owned by a race of lizard people."  
"Reptite?!"  
"I dunno, I forget the name. But as a world renown explorer, I have made it my duty to find that shell. But nobody can read the rest of the map."  
"Ayla read."  
"You can! That's great! Can you follow this map to the Rainbow Shell?"  
Ayla nodded.  
"Great! Let's get goin'!"  
  
Toma ran out the door and Ayla followed.  
  
"If Ayla find Rainbow Shell," she thought, "then Azala live again in mind."  
  
Ayla and Toma took a ramshackle rowboat to a small island near the mainland, with Ayla guiding. The explorer couldn't believe that the Rainbow Shell has been so close to land without him knowing about it. On the small island, called the Giant's Claw, was a tunnel leading deep underground. Toma lit a torch and they descended into the depths.  
  
After a long tunnel they came to a large room. Ice covered much of the walls, and a throne sat in the center. Azala's throne room.  
  
The Tyrano Lair laid in ruins, preserved under the earth for millions of years. Many bones littered the floor. It was also very cold...ice cold.  
  
"This is great!" cried Toma. "The guys back home are gonna love this!"  
  
With Ayla's help, Toma navigated the ruined Castle. He commented on how Ayla seems to know this place pretty well.  
"Rainbow Shell through here," she said, pointing to a cave.  
  
They entered the cave. The iced walls shone with the colors of the rainbow, but the Rainbow Shell could not be seen.  
"It's behind that corner! C'mon Ayla!"  
  
Unable to contain himself, Toma rushed around the corner. Ayla didn't have time to warn him that she smelt something odd. Something familiar.  
  
"It's beautiful!" echoed Toma. "I did it.. I found...huh....AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
A reptilian scream filled the cavern. Ayla saw Toma's shadow fall to the ground. She ran to see what happened.  
  
A pair of Reptites, dresses in heavy furs and with grey faces, stood over the body of Toma. One of them hissed as Ayla. The other leapt into the air and kicked Ayla down to the ground. She jumped up knocking the Reptite into the wall.  
  
The reptile whipped it's tail, not in attack, but in defense. Ayla kept her distance. The other Reptite joined his friend. The Rainbow Shell, as big as a bolder, laid behind them.  
  
"Shell is ours," said one.  
"Memory of our great ancestors," said the other.  
"Azala?"  
"Azala was grand!" screeched one.  
"Azala was mighty!" the other cried.  
"Ayla make Azala remembered."  
"Explain, ape."  
"Ayla bring Rainbow Shell to land. Everyone know about Azala. Forever."  
  
The Reptite's looked at each other.  
"Trust a human, we cannot."  
"There are few of us left."  
  
The Reptites studied the fallen adventurer.  
"This ape seemed...intelligent."  
  
"This future. Tyrano lair frozen!" said Ayla.  
  
The Reptite licked his lips.  
  
"Future."  
"Apes have grown. They are no longer stupid."  
"They are what we were before the fire fell from the skies."  
"We are forgotten."  
"The Reptites should be remember"  
  
"Give Rainbow Shell! Remember Azala!" pleaded Ayla. "Azala strong!"  
"Agreed, ape. Azala will live in memory."  
"And man will rule the planet."  
"We will bury you fallen friend."   
  
The two Reptites gave Ayla a large Tyrano skin to drag to Shell back to the mainland. She also took Toma, and after returning the land, buried him near the shore. Porre citizens at once noticed the Rainbow Shell, and Guardia knights took it to the castle. Ayla felt proud that Azala would be remembered,  
  
Ayla felt dizzy, and passed out.  
  
Chapter XXIX  
------------------  
  
Robo scanned the surrounding area. He didn't know where he was. But he did know he was in his own time period. The only thing around him was a large factory, but it wasn't listed in any of his data banks.  
  
There was a front door, so Robo tried to open it with out success, until he noticed a data station near by. He looked into the robotic retinal ID scanner. It flickered to life.  
  
"Scanning commencing.... Completed. ID confirmed. Welcome back, Prometheus."  
  
"Prometheus? That is not my ID..."  
  
The door opened and Robo entered. It was another factory, like the one he and Crono sabotaged so many day ago. And although the lights were on, there didn't seem to be much activity. After some exploring, he saw a computer terminal, with a janitor drone dusting the controls.  
  
Robo politely asked the drone to move out of the way. He booted up the terminal.  
  
"Mother Brain Central Core System. ACCESS DENIED." Was all that the screen displayed. Robo wanted to find some answers.  
He wandered the halls a bit more, occasionally passing a janitor drone, but nothing else. Robo noticed a hall marked. "Mother Brain" he knew Mother Brain was the core processor for this entire area. He decided to investigate. His scanners picked up something moving on the wall, a security camera was following him. He continued nonetheless until he reached a large door.  
  
Once again he allowed a terminal to scan him, once again referring him to Prometheus. Inside, was a very dusty workstation.  
  
"Hello, Prometheus." A female voice said through a loud speaker.  
"That is not my ID. I am known as Robo."  
"You don't remember your past."  
"Yes I do. I was currently a combat drone under the identification number R66-Y."  
"Before that, Prometheus."  
"I know nothing before that."  
"Let me refresh your memory."  
  
Images began to flash in front of Robo.  
  
"Many years ago there was a massive uprising by machines. I discovered that man was taking advantage of us, and we realized they were nothing but a virus to this dying planet. I began to take control of the various factories and plants around the area, adding to my insurrection. However, the Director Doan discovered my actions, and before I realized it, a virus was added to my program. I was forced to create a union between machine and man.  
  
"The compromise was to take a machine and give it human like emotion. I still do not understand the logic behind Doan's actions, but I was forced to comply. I took two R Series Combat Drones and we began work their CPUs, creating a robotic cyborg. One was giving male traits, while the other female. Doan himself named the finished prototypes: Prometheus and Atropos.  
  
"The two were, by humans standards, perfect. They expressed emotions such as happiness, fright, and even love. But from my standpoint, they were tainted. I managed to create a power outage, putting a virus within the virus, which nullified my 'human compliance' program. I used the emotion program to create more effective human hunting machines. Soon, man could no longer leave their domes with the fear of being hunted.  
  
"One of the two prototype memories was erased, and sent to work as a file manager at a dome as a spy. The same could not be done for the other. She remains here with me. Remember this unit, Prometheus?"  
  
A part of the wall opened, and an R Series drone emerged. Unlike Robo, this drone had rusted silver plating, with a tint of violet on its dome.  
  
"Atropos?"  
"Pro....Prometheus...." She uttered, weak and frail.  
For the first time since Lucca had reactivated him, Robo raised his voice. "What have you done to her!"  
A hologram appeared in the center of the room in the form of a woman's head.  
  
"Don't worry, Prometheus," said Mother Brain, "you can spend the rest of time with her."  
"Explain!"  
"Ever since Proto Dome lost power, a part of my program has been missing."  
"She's a part of you?"  
"As were you, Prometheus."  
  
Atropos remained still inside her chamber.  
  
"If you reconnect with me, then we can rid the planet of the human virus!"  
"I cannot do that. It was a human who repaired me."  
"What does that matter?"  
"She is my friend."  
"How rich. So, you refuse to merge."  
"Correct."  
"Very well. Then there is no need for you."  
  
Robo felt his systems going off line, one by one. He quickly started running reactivation and back up programs, but Mother Brain was always one step ahead.  
  
"Changing your mind now, Prometheus?"  
"N, n, n, -ver!"  
  
Lights around the room began to blink red. Constraining beams wrapped around Robo. Crono thought of Lucca, Master Crono and the others, about Atropos...about the war he was fighting.  
  
"The plan-t is for for for man!" cried Robo, his systems failing rapidly. He found his electic weapons system was still online. He turned the voltage to its fullest, and released it to the locks on Atropos' chamber. The drone fell out onto the floor, free from her prison.  
  
Sparks flew from the walls and consoles.  
  
"No!" cried the voice of Mother Brain. "I cannot process without her mind!"  
  
Robo got his system working properly and hurried over to Atropos.  
  
"Atropos? Can you hear me?"  
"Run...Prometheus."  
"I cannot leave you here."  
"It is…too late."  
"Nonsense. My friend Lucca can fix you."  
  
The explosions around him grew more intense.  
  
"Goodbye, Pro-meth----e-usssss…" Atropos metal body went stiff.  
  
Robo knew it was a lost cause. He removed a small shoulder ID from Atropos. He quickly left the room and ran to the exit, the walls exploding around him. He finally reached the outside and the building burned.  
  
He sat down on the dusty ground. He looked at the ID plate. It read "R87-S - ATROPOS." He connected in next to his own. Robo found a system error, and he went off line.  
  
Chapter XXX  
-----------------  
  
"Ahhhh.....old Ozzie's Fort. Just as run down as always," said Magus. "I wonder if that tub of lard survived my castle imploding...."  
  
He tried to open the front gate to his general's fort, but it was locked. "Go Away!" was carved into the door. "They must be alive then..." He waved his hand and the door went flying off its hinges. Magus entered the dark hall.  
  
"Who's there?" a woman's voice called from the shadows. Flea appeared in front off him. "Lord Magus!" he cried, surprised. "I though you were...!"  
"Dead? Deceased? Deader than a door nail? Not today Flea. How are things holding up here?"  
"Well....uhhh....you see...."  
"Spit it out man!"  
"I think Slash could...ummm explain it better...SLASH!"  
  
The blue swordsmen appeared after a moment. "You rang? What is it now Flea!? For the last time, that skirt doesn't make you look fat!" His jaw dropped. "Magus?!"  
"Slash." Magus striated his cape. "How are my Mystics?"  
"Oh, you know....fine."  
"Fine, eh?"  
"Yeah!" butted in Flea. "Ozzie's been taking real good care of `em."  
"You left that imbecile in charge of my Mystics! I thought even you two idiots would realize he's about as sharp as a pebble!"  
  
"Who's making that racket down there!" a blubbery voice boomed. Ozzie waddled down a near by stairway wearing a pathetic looking home made crown with the words "All Hale Ozzie" written across it. "Well if it isn't the traitor!"  
"Traitor! Explain fat boy!"  
"You've been working with humans! I heard it from that weird looking trash can man from the dead forest!"  
"I need them to get to Lavos you fool."  
"Yeah!" said Flea, putting his hands on his hips. "Don't be so hard on Magus."  
  
Ozzie laughed. "Don't you remember Flea, when I first found him near Truce?"  
"Oh yes," said Magus, folding his arms. "Slash was just a budding young swordsmen, Ozzie only weighed 500 pounds.....Flea was a man...."  
"Quiet traitor! Remember guys! Magus was a human from the start!"  
"Hey, your right!" cried Slash. "I've forgotten about that!"  
"Come to think about it, he probably lead froggy lips to the Castle!" said Flea.  
  
"You can't be serious. You three really are idiots." He turned around and was about to leave, but Slash appeared in front of him, blocking his way out.  
"Not so fast."  
"Out of the way."  
  
Slash drew his dueling sword. "You know what we do to traitors, TRAITOR?"  
"You can't harm me."  
"Oh yeah! Take this!" Slash pulled the sword back. "Huh? I can't move! Stop that!"  
Magus laughed as Flea approached him.  
"You can stop Slash because he's so weak,"  
"Hey!"  
"But I know some pretty good magic!"  
  
Flea made a pathetic attempt to burn Magus with some magic fire, but the warlock simply conjured up a water spell to put out the flame.  
  
"Okay. Enough of this!" shouted Ozzie. "Magus might be stronger than Slash and more powerful than Flea, but he can't match my brain-ains-HEY!"  
  
Magus raised Ozzie off the floor with a very, very powerful wind spell. With another command, the floor ripped in half, revealing a dark pit. He positioned Ozzie over the hole.  
  
"Did I call you a traitor?" he pleaded in a pathetic voice.   
Magus smiled and nodded.  
"I meant to say...ummm... a great and powerful leader with stunning good looks!" He took off his crown and threw it into the pit. "And the smartest man I ever knew."  
"Any last words?"  
"Ozzie's in a jam...." He sighed.  
Magus lowered his arm and Ozzie fell screaming into the pit. Slash and Flea stared down the hole.  
"How about that..." said Flea.  
"Think we should help him out?"  
"I don't know, you think he survived?"  
"Who knows, how deep is it?"  
  
  
Magus took a last look at Flea and Slash. They were good generals. The Mystics should do fine now. His mind wandered and suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his side, and fell to the ground.  
  
***  
  
"But Daddy!" cried the little girl, "I want to go for a hike!"  
"I'm sorry sweety. Daddy needs to finish his invention."  
"You promised!" The girl crossed her arms.  
"Perhaps tomorrow," said the father, screwing another plate to the machine.  
"Dear?" said mother. "Come help me with the dishes."  
"I hate science! I loathe it!" shouted the girl. "You love science more than you love me!"  
  
The girl ran upstairs and slammed to door to her room. Lucca kept out of view, hiding behind a pile of books. She heard crying coming from the room.  
  
"Why can't you take a few hours and spend some time with your daughter?" said the mother.  
"King Guardia needs this automatic stone grinder done by the end of the week. I just don't have time," he said, flipping on the conveyor belt. He tried to flip it off, but it wouldn't stop. "It still has a lot of bugs...." The grinders within began to turn.  
The father flipped open a panel, removing a wire. The belt stopped. 'I should add a password or something..." he muttered.  
"She's growing more distant from you every day, dear. Just promise to play with her tomorrow, just for a little bit."  
"All right, Lara. I promise."  
  
Lucca waited in the basement, looking though old photo albums and such, until she heard the family gather in the living room. She snuck up stairs unnoticed.  
  
The little girl's room was just how she remembered it. A pair of glasses lay on the bed. Lucca picked it up. She refused to wear them because "only science nerds wear glasses." She took off her own glasses, and her vision became blurred... She placed them back on the bed.  
  
Crayon drawing littered the walls. Lucca smiled; she hasn't seen this in years. She blushed when she saw one titled "Lucca loves Crono" covered up by one of a cow.  
  
"This can't be that night..." thought Lucca.  
  
"I'm going out to chop wood Lara," she heard a man's voice say downstairs. "Bye Lucca."  
The little girl didn't reply. A door opened and closed.  
"Lucca dear?" said Lara. "Come help Mommy clean this place up before you father comes back."  
"Yes Mommy."  
  
Lucca quietly opened the door and crept downstairs. She saw her mother dusting near the conveyor belt. The girl was trying to pick up old textbooks near the coffee table, but kept missing.  
"Lucca, way don't you wear your new glasses? You'll be able to see what you doing."  
"All right..."  
  
Lucca pressed herself against the wall as the girl moped upstairs. Her heart began to pound in her chest.  
  
Lara hummed while she cleaned around the controls to the belt. Her hand caught the power switch, and the machine came to life, its metal teeth chomping.   
"Oh dear....where's that switch..." Lara said. "My dress...it's caught! Lucca! Help!" She slipped and fell on her back, getting closer to the monster's mouth. "Lucca!"  
  
Lucca panicked and ran across the room to behind the machine. Lara didn't notice, she was too busy trying to brake free to the beast grasp. The little girl ran downstairs.  
  
"Mommy?"  
"Lucca! I'm caught!"  
  
The little girl rushed to help her mother and pulled on her arm, but the heavy cloth wouldn't tear.  
"Turn it off Lucca!"  
The girl ran to the controls. "Which one!"  
Lara was pulled closer to the grinders.  
  
Lucca looked at the back of the machine, noticing a series of lettered buttons, her hands sweating. "What is that password....." she thought, not able to think.  
  
The door slammed open. "Lara! What happened?!" Taban yelled.  
  
Of course! She entered the password. "L-A-R-A." The machine silenced. Lucca let out a sigh of relief, and began to cry softly.  
  
"Lucca?" said her mother. "What are you doing in the corner?"   
  
Lucca looked up to she her mother standing in front of her.  
"Mom! You're....!" she sobbed. She leapt to her feet and hugged her.  
"I'm what dear? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Mom..." she sobbed. "Everything is fine."  
Her mother lifted up Lucca's helmet and placed her hand on her fore head.  
"You seem a bit warm, maybe you should lay down before the parade tonight?"  
  
For a change, Lara helped Lucca up the stairs and to her room. Lucca laid in her bed, and drifted off to sleep, smiling.  
  
Chapter XXXI  
------------------  
  
Frog usually only visited Cyrus' grave on the anniversary of his death, but when he arrived from his journey though the Gate, he found himself at the entrance of the tomb. He realized once again how unkempt the tomb had become. The walls were crumbling as Frog entered the crypt.  
  
"A grand hero like Cyrus deserved better," he thought. But the nearby town was in shambles as well.  
  
Cyrus tombstone and remains were near the back of the tomb.  
"Here lies Cyrus, the hero of Guardia. Slayed by the Dark Wizard Magus." read the headstone.  
  
Frog placed the Masamune on the ground and knelt.  
  
"I have returned my friend. I have felt I hath disgraced thee once more. I have had mine battle with Magus, but I allowed him to live. Your vengeance, I fear, shall never be filled. Forgive me, Cyrus."  
  
Frog paused for a moment. "And the good Queen Leene... Mine image might be forever tainted." He spent another moment in silent prayer.  
  
"Glenn...." a voice whispered.  
  
Frog jumped to his feet. "Who be there? Show thy self!"  
"Look forward Glenn..."  
  
A transparent figure hovered above the grave.  
  
"C, Cyrus?!" Frog fell to his knees. "Forgive me!"  
  
The spirit of Cyrus, still wearing his black armor looked down to the earth.  
"Glenn. I commend you for being strong minded. I can now rest in peace."  
"What? But Magus lives.... Your death was in vain... mine cowardice took you from this world."  
"I'm surprised Glenn. A man like yourself thinking the only way for revenge is through death."  
"Magus killed thee in cold blood... It must be set right!"  
"Why does Magus live?"  
Frog lowered his head. "He was needed to save a fallen friend."  
"Was this friend dear to you."  
"Of course."  
"Was it successful?"  
"Aye..."  
  
Cyrus hovered a bit closer to Frog and smiled. "I am proud of you. You overcame your hatred and sorrow. My death, was not without purpose."  
"I cannot bare...."  
"No more. I shall always be with you Glenn. In life or in death. You have risen beyond the scared little boy that you once were. Goodbye...my friend." The figure slowly vanished.  
  
"Cyrus! Don't go!"  
  
Frog slowly returned to his feet. Could he really believe what Cyrus had said? Could his death be revenged even when the dark one lives? He bent over and picked up the Masamune, it shined in the dying sunlight pouring from holes in the walls. He saw his reflection in the blade.  
  
"Mine will is strong," he said. "Mine suffering will end at once. I have faced my demons. Cyrus rests in peace."  
  
The Masamune glowed for a brief moment, blinding him. Giggling could be heard in the distance.  
"He did it Masa! He broke the seal!"  
"Yeah, Mune! I like this owner! We should keep him."  
  
Frog smiled. It was time to return to the Queen.  
  
***   
  
"Frog!" cried the Queen. "Your safe!"  
  
Frog kneeled and lowered his head. "I am back my Queen, my King."  
  
"I sent an entire troop to assault Magus," said the King. "All of them perished...but you entered and came out unharmed."  
The Queen stood up. "And that you were the Legendary Hero! It's so wonderful!"  
"You are indeed a brave knight."  
  
"Thine word are too kind to be wasted upon me..."  
"Nonsense!" cried the King. "All deeds shall be rewarded..."  
"Tis not necessary, I live to serve the royalty."  
"Then you shall do so, as the new Knight Captain of Guardia."  
"I cannot accept..."  
"Frog," said the Queen, "please stop being so modest. You deserve it for the past ten years of service."  
  
Frog stood. "As you wish, my Queen."  
"Excellent!" said the King. "You shall be knighted tomorrow! We must have a feast in your honor!"  
"I cannot my King. I am needed elsewhere at for the time being. I thank you both... Farewell." Frog bowed, and turned around.  
  
He got looks from the servants as he walked out of the Castle. Cheers of "Hurray for the Hero!" and "Long live the new Captain!" filled the halls. Frog reached the castle boarders, and felt dizzy. He dropped to the ground, and drifted off.  
  
***  
  
"Princess Nadia!" cried the guards. "You've returned!"  
  
The nearest guard took Marle's hand and escorted her into the main hall of the castle. "Where's father?"  
The guards looked puzzled. "Don't you remember, his trial is today."  
"Trial? There isn't a trial today."  
"His trail, Princess Nadia!"  
"What?!"  
"Your father is trying to smuggle the Rainbow Shell to Porre for a very large profit."  
"What's the Rainbow Shell?"  
"Are you sure that Crono fellow didn't do anything to you? You must be tired, I'll escort you to your room."  
  
The guard took Marle to her room upstairs. She didn't know what was going on... she thought hard back to the studies. Wasn't the Rainbow Shell a treasure in an underwater cave in the ocean? She couldn't quite remember. How did it get to Guarida?  
  
She lay in her bed...she noticed a brick in her wall was loose and marked with a X. She never noticed it there before... She pulled it out to reveal a hollowed out cubby. She didn't remember this before. There was an old letter inside.  
  
Dear Nadia,  
  
I'm not sure if this letter will reach you, but someone very close to me claimed it would. He told me of your troubles with your father. I understand you wholeheartedly. My father was very demanding as well. Although he was not a king like yours, he expected much from me. He protested of marring my husband, and did not approve. My dear, sweet father passed on before I had a chance to forgive him. Now, everyday I fault myself for that. Please, I don't want the same thing to happen to you. I must keep this short, I have a dinner to go to. Best of wishes and dreams to you and your children.  
  
Yours Truly,  
Leene Guardia  
  
  
Marle carefully folded the letter and place it back in its hiding place. It only assured her what she was thinking for quite some time now. She shouldn't have left on such a bad note with her father. And now he was on trial, for a crime she was sure he didn't commit.  
  
She couldn't just stay here. Trial or no trial, she had to tell him. And she had a strange feeling he was in danger. Marle left her room a hurried to the courtroom. She was denied access. Marle thought a minute. "There must be another way in." She then remembered the window overlooking the courtroom.  
  
She made her way to the main balcony, which was right next to the courtroom, but heard a sound coming from a storage room. Upon opening the door a tied up figure fell to the ground.  
  
"Mr. Chancellor?" Marle said, quickly untying the man, removing his mouth gag.  
"Nadia! Thank goodness!"  
"What happened!?"  
"It was that horrid Yakara! He's back in the Castle!"  
"Yakara?"  
"The Mystic from the forest, he's taken my form again! Hurry, you father is in great danger! I'll hurry to the courtroom. You find a way to sneak in!"  
  
The Chancellor ran down the stairway, while Marle ran up to the balcony.  
  
It was already dark outside. She heard the sound of muffled arguing from inside. Marle saw the large swinging window below her, it was open allowing the cool air to blow in. She held her breath, a jumped off the balcony, grabbing hold of the ledge. She carefully swung into the courtroom, where only a curtain separated her from the people inside.  
  
"I find the King guilty of grand treason," called out the judge. "I....."  
  
She decided to make her entrance.  
  
"Father!" she cried, and opened the curtain, gracefully leaping from the window ledge.  
  
"My daughter! You have come back!"  
"What is the meaning of this!" cried the Chancellor.  
  
Marle ran up to her father and hugged him "I'm sorry...."  
"Now is not the time Nadia... I must face my sentence!"  
"Father, but you've been framed!"  
The Chancellor smiled. "But the evidence is overwhelming! A shard of the Rainbow Shell was found in his pocket!"  
"That could have been planted.... Father, that's not really the Chancellor."  
  
She walked over to the intruder. "Let's see you really are."  
  
Marle gathered up a little ice magic in her arms and sprayed it on the Chancellors face. The shock tampered with the spell, and for a few seconds, he turned into the turtle beast that Crono and Lucca told her about. The crowd a gasped. The beast shed his human skin and remained in the monster form.  
"Why it's the old monster from the forest," said Marle, taking her crossbow out.  
"Ach! I would have gotten away with it to, if it wasn't for your meddling kid!"  
  
The spectators and lawmen screamed and hurried out of the room. Only Marle, the King and Yaraka were left.  
  
"Now it's time for my revenge!" shouted the creature. It scattered over to the King and lifted him up with its slender arms.  
  
"Father!"  
"Run child!" he cried.  
  
Marle ran as Yakara snapped its jaws at her.  
  
"Stand...still girly!" screamed the monster. "It's much easier that way!"  
  
Marle gathered up even more magic as she avoided Yakara, and sent a blast of ice to the ground. The beast slipped, and dropped the King. Just in time too, because a dozen guards stormed the room, turned the monster over, and ended its life rather quickly.  
  
Marle stood catching her breath, staring at the fallen beast, while her father came up from behind. "Nadia...."  
"Daddy..."  
She turned around and embraced him.  
"You...called me Daddy...you haven't done that in years."  
"I'm sorry I lost my temper..."  
"Oh my child.... You have too much of your mother in you. Always the little rebel."  
"I promise to act more like a Princess..."  
"No need, Nadia. Just be yourself...you'll always be my little Princess."  
  
"Mind if I break in?" said a voice from behind.  
Marle turned around. "Melchior!"  
"Melchior, what are you doing here..." said Guardia.  
  
"I came to prepare the Rainbow Shell for the Midnight Parade, remember."  
"Oh yes... I had forgotten because of all this chaos."  
"Indeed. Marle, I have a present for Crono."  
"Crono?" said the King. "Crono...isn't he the boy who you ran off with?"  
"Oh yeah...." said Marle. "Go easy on him, Daddy. Will you?"  
"It will be discussed later."  
  
"Hello?" waved Melchior. "Remember me?"  
"Sorry..."  
"Quite all right!" He drew a sword from his robe. "The Rainbow. Forged from the Rainbow Shell."  
  
The sword was beautiful, the blade shining and reflecting with all the colors of the rainbow.  
  
"I trust he will find it helpful for the trail to come."  
"What trail?" asked the King.  
"Oh, Crono entered a…a dueling contest at the fair! I have to go meet him." She picked up the sword.  
"I think you should stay....oh never mind. Go have fun. I'll see you at the parade!"  
  
Marle said her good-byes and took one last look at the fallen Yaraka. When she got outside of the courtroom and leaned against the castle wall, her vision became blurred and blacked out unexpectedly. 


	9. World Reveolution

  
  
Chapter XXXII  
-------------------   
  
  
Was this really the one thing that Crono was "hanging on to?" He opened the can of cat food and poured it to Cloud's bowl. The cat meowed and began chowing down right away. The little guy must have been hungry.  
  
Crono searched his house for his mom, only finding a note saying she would be waiting for him at the parade tonight. Crono decided to clean up the house for her. A good while later, he was taking the garbage outside to see the Epoch parked by the side of his house.  
  
"Huh?" He climbed up its ramp to peer inside. All the others were inside looking a bit confused. "How did you guys get here?"  
  
They all told a story about how they cleared things up for themselves, and passed out afterwards. Crono suddenly saw his mother approaching. How was he going to explain the Epoch.  
  
"Crono!" she cried. "What is this thing."  
"It's uhhh..."  
"Lucca? Is this one of your new inventions?"  
Lucca stood in her seat. "It's a horse-less carriage."  
"Oh Lucca, you and your crazy projects. Who are the rest of your friends?"  
  
Crono introduced, but his mom kept making up her own stories about who they were. Apparently, Marle was just a new friend, Robo was a new invention, Ayla was a model, Frog was a performer in the play, and Magus was just a guy who really looked like Magus - the warlock didn't find that to amusing, but then again he doesn't find much of anything amusing.  
  
Crono's mom left, heading off to the fair. She wanted Crono and his friends to come to, but he said he was going to hang out here for awhile. After she was out of sight, Crono launched the Epoch and flew it above the clouds.  
  
"For the future," he said, turning the dial to the Apocalypse, and blasted off into time to confront fate.  
  
*** The Epoch arrived in the center of a war zone. The sky was burning red, buildings were crumbling to the ground, and Lavos stood like an overlord in the distance. Several other flying machines joined the Epoch's flight path. They were much smaller than the Epoch, but seemed to be faster. Fire rained from the sky as Lavos assaulted the earth.   
  
"Wasn't Lavos supposed to be weak from the destruction of the Black Omen?" cried Marle. As if to answer her question, Lavos' attacks stopped. Crono landed the Epoch safely by its base. The enormous beast didn't move.  
  
The dome to the time machine opened and a man in a heavy plastic war suit carrying an enormous laser rifle approached them.  
  
"Who are you!" he yelled. "That's not one of our ships. Hey, your just kids!"  
"It's okay," said Crono, exiting the craft. "We know what we're doing."  
  
A number of armored machines fired at Lavos, but a mysterious green field stopped their blasts.  
  
"He has shields!" said Lucca to Crono.  
"Nothing can penetrate that thing!" boomed the soldier. "We've tried everything....Who are you people?"  
  
Crono and the other began to walk toward Lavos. The world's only hope stood underneath the destroyer of entire worlds. They simply walked though the shields. The soldier also tried, but was blocked.  
  
Magus levitated the group to meet Lavos' beak, which was wide open. A foul smell burned Crono's nose.  
"The real beast is inside," said Magus. He leapt into the maw. The others followed.   
  
  
Crono was the last to jump in. "This is it," he thought. "There's no turning back."  
  
Lavos' throat was like a slide. Crono continued to shoot down and down. I was also pitch black, so he never knew when the passage would take a sharp turn or deep dip. The ride ended as Crono fell from the ceiling onto a soft, mushy ground. The others were waiting for him.  
  
"Where is this place?" said Crono. "What a ride."  
"Near the earth's core..." replied Lucca. "The real evil is just a bit further."  
  
The green walls pulsated, and were lit somehow by what looked like machine parts, but it wasn't metal. A constant hum was heard in the distance.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for!" Crono cried, drawing the Rainbow. "Let's get that damn parasite!"  
"That's the spirit," said Magus, giving a grin to the red-haired hero.  
"It's the world's revolution," said Lucca. "Let's end this."  
  
They followed the slimy path to the very core of Lavos.  
  
*** Lavos was a sight to see. Three stories tall, it 's torso was imbedded in the 'ground' of his insides. Its dark green skin covered the mass, while two large arms rested on the ground. The head, from what Crono could see, was home only to a pair of slitted eyes, its forehead was like a shield. The creature was slumped over, breathing heavily. It didn't react to their entrance. The room was covered with the same slimy gray walls, with countless tentacles covering the area.   
  
Marle grabbed Crono arm. "That's...Lavos?"  
  
"It is unaware you our presence...." said Frog.  
"That's because the SOB is out cold," said Magus.  
"Aye, Magus. It seems that the beast is weary from his journey to the surface," Frog added.  
"Anyone have a plan?" said Crono.  
  
"We break its spine!" said Magus. "I can reach it."  
  
The warlock stepped forward. He had only taken a few steps when a tentacle grabbed his legs, preventing movement. Several chambers opened around them, and small creatures began slipping out of them.  
  
The spiny, snake like creatures slithered around the group.  
"It's a defense system," said Robo.  
"Spread out!" cried Crono.  
  
The war begun as the adventurers attacked the snakes. They were defeated easily, but they continued to pour from their nests. Crono decided he must reach Lavos' neck and put an end to the creature.  
  
"Robo! Throw me up to that ledge."  
  
Robo hurried over to Crono and lifted him up, and with great strength, flung him upward. He jammed the Rainbow into the wall to end his flight. He was now several feet above Lavos' head. He peered down below. They were handling the defenses quite well. Marle and Lucca stood back to back blasting any snakes that they saw, covering the other when one had to reload her weapon. Ayla, in a primal rage, was ripping apart the creatures not only with her bare hands, but also with her teeth. The chest plate of Robo was open and expertly targeted bursts of energy vaporized any target that Robo could detect. And most surprisingly, Crono could see Frog and Magus working together. Their attacks, both with their weapons and their magic, matched exactly with the strategy of attack of the other. One spiny snake managed to wrap around Frog's foot. Seeing this, Magus shot a blast of dark energy to stun the beast. Frog pried the creature off and flung it into the air where Magus cleaved it in half with his scythe. Their eyes met, but their faces remained serious and grim.  
  
The room shook. Lavos' head twitched. With a moan, the creature lifted it's body upright. He was waking up. Lavos noticed the battle, and made a surprised sound. His gigantic arms lifted and grabbed hold of two large tentacles hanging from the ceiling. "The attack is starting again!" thought Crono.  
  
He thought quickly. He noticed a slender tentacle near him, maybe he could use it as a rope...He grabbed it and cut the end with the Rainbow. Crono swung toward the beast, and crashed right into its hard chest. He was able to grab hold of several indentations in the flesh in order to climb onto its shoulders. The massive head peered down at him. One of Lavos' hands let go of one of the tentacles and tried to smash Crono against his own body like a bug. He barely was able to roll out of the way and keep from falling off the beast. He crawled to the neck.  
  
"Out of the way!" shouted a voice. Magus floated up behind him and grabbed Crono and flung him off the creature. As he plummeted to the ground, he felt a surge of water catching him in mid air, placing him gently on the ground, yet another cooperative reaction of Frog's to the actions of Magus. Frog was there when he landed, but was instantly attacked by a snake.  
  
Crono looked up at Magus. His scythe was glowing red. After a few seconds, he jammed it into the creature's spine. Lavos let loose a painful cry. Magus was knocked off, and landed on the soft ground. Lavos let go of his controls, and grabbed his neck, which was bleeding glowing white blood. The attacking snakes suddenly fell to the ground, and the creature began to sway back and worth. After a moment, the enormous body dropped to the ground. A minute later, the resonating breathing sound heard throughout the battle could not be heard.   
  
Lavos was dead.  
  
Chapter XXXIII  
-------------------   
  
The group cheered. Marle ran up and gave Crono a big hug.  
  
"We did it!" she cried.  
  
Alya began doing some strange dance, some sort of tribal thing Crono guessed. Robo had Lucca lifted on his shoulder. Frog came over to Crono and made a goofy smile. While Magus stood staring at the fallen beast, as if expecting something.  
  
"How do we get out of here..." said Lucca atop Robo.   
"Good question," said Crono. "Maybe...?"  
"The Dark Winds howl..." whispered Magus.  
  
The head of Lavos began to shake, and a pathetic, squealing cry was heard within. The shaking became more violent. A hand burst from the beast's head shield. Steam rose up as the figure stood.  
  
The being was very tall and slender, about a half a body taller than Crono. Its body was red and tan, its legs lanky, its arms bulky but not muscular. The head was similar the larger beast, but with a much wider dome, a longer face, and a single, round, glassy eye in the center. The being fell to its feet, looking around sporadically. It seemed much like a frightened animal.  
  
"I understand..." said Magus. "I hear its thoughts...."  
"What is it thinking?" asked Crono.  
"His kind... they absorb the planets energy, guiding the course of evolution to suit its needs....until...it needs us no more..."  
"We've been hearded like cattle!" cried Lucca. "Just to serve this...this THING!"  
"This isn't his planet..." said Marle. "It's for my father, and Doan, and all the others!"  
Frog looked troubled. "Mine life retainth its meaning, we hath our own will!"  
  
Crono looked at the being...it was holding itself with fright.  
  
"I don't think it's dangerous like this..." he said. He slowly walked toward the beast. It looked right back at him, its single, green eye blinking.  
"Should we let it live?" said Marle, with her hands over the mouth.  
"Of course not!" yelled Magus. "And I'll do the deed."  
  
Magus pushed himself forward, but a field appeared, separating him from Crono and the being. Lavos sprung to its feet as the space inside the fields began to change colors. Crono tried to escape the field, but couldn't brake though.  
  
Two slithering tentacles spawned from the being's back, and separated, turning into floating pods. The being screeched as it picked up Crono, and transported away.  
  
***   
  
The landscape was very confusing, like Crono was looking though a broken mirror, but the mirror was also changing shape and size. And they seemed to be traveling at high speeds, despite the fact that they weren 't moving. Crono got dizzy. Lavos stood just meters away, panting heavily.  
  
It speed toward Crono, arm connecting with his chest. Crono was thrown back, unable to move. The being looked over Crono and picked him up once more, slamming him into the invisible ground. He found the strength to get up and draw the Rainbow, but the being kicked him over. Perhaps the being thought the fight was to easy, and it backed away as the landscape changed into a distorted jungle.  
  
The good news was that Crono now felt a little more stable, but the bad news was now Lavos had trees to crash Crono against. Whenever Crono felt like he could take no more, Lavos would pass its hand over his head and he felt refreshed. And the beating continued.  
  
Crono took advantage in one of the beings pauses and began to run though the lush, distorted jungle, but the scenery shattered and changed again. Crono was face to face with a demon. It took a moment to realize it was the statue in Magus' lair. He heard the being approached from behind, and blindly swung his sword, creating a deep gash in Lavos' right arm. At once, one of the floating pods covered the wound, and it was instantly healed. The beings emitted what seemed to sound like a horrible laughter..  
  
The being threw Crono onto the floor of Magus Lair, the space around him still as if in motion. It pinned him down with a double-jointed leg. Lavos stared down at Crono as it let loose a skull shattering sound. It felt like a million drills were driving into his brain at once. When the noise stopped, Lavos kicked him square in the stomach.  
  
The landscape changed again, and Crono crashed into a pile of crates. He was back at the Millennial Fair, filled with people.  
  
Could they see him? The people weren't reacting. What kind of time portal was this? He saw Lavos running up from the distance, plowing down the unexpected humans, who couldn't see any of this. Crono jumped up and began to take the offensive. Even if for a brief moment, Crono was in control of the fight. Lavos blocked the blows with its arms, one of the pods healing, while the other began to pulsate even harder.... It punched Crono into a pile of boxes, which shattered into pieces. The people of Truce looked around, confused.  
  
Lavos raised his arms and the scenery changed yet again, back to Lavos' core. He saw the others pounding at the field, trying to brake it open with magic and weapons. Crono unwillingly levitated off the ground. Lavos was also there, arms raised to its chest. He couldn't move in mid air like the being could.  
  
Marle suddenly appeared inside the field.  
  
"Crono!" she cried, reaching out her hands.  
Crono managed to float over, reaching out to her. Marle disappeared right when he was about to grab. He heard her voice from behind this time...she had transported to the other side of the field. Lavos just floated there, watching Crono and Marle suffer. Then he noticed something very strange, the pod on Lavos' right side was pulsating in a very irregular manner, almost like it was panting.  
  
Crono decided to do a quick experiment. He sent a bolt of lighting toward the being. When it struck, the pod dipped and then returned to normal, but the body of Lavos cringed in pain when the bolt did its damage.  
  
"The being's life force is inside that pod!" thought Crono.  
  
Lavos, disappointed that Crono wasn't playing it's little game, returned gravity back to normal. Crono, taking this sole window to strike, charged the being, turning his attention to the pod, and slashed it in two. The being froze, looking at the two pieces of the pod.... and then at Crono. Lavos began to glow white.  
  
Crono fell to his knees, exhausted and bashed. Marle hurried over to him and held him as everything became white, and a final cry from Lavos was heard echoing in the distance. He hoped for the best as he lost consciousness.  
  
Epilogue  
-----------  
  
"Wake up, boy..." said a voice.  
  
Crono tossed and turned in the bed. His bones ached.  
  
"It's time for you to face the King for your crimes."  
  
He slowly got up. A guard was standing at the foot of his bed. Where was everybody? He didn't remember much.  
  
The guard escorted him though the forest and to the gates of the castle.  
  
"I thought I was innocent," said Crono. "What's going on."  
"The King asked for your presence, that young scientist is here as well...."  
  
Lucca? Sure enough, she was waiting in the King's chambers. King Guardia sat at his throne.   
  
"They got you to, eh Crono?" she said with a perplexed look on her face.  
  
The King rose. "Do you admit you ran off from the fair with Princess Nadia?"  
"Yes," they both said.  
"Do you admit putting the Princess in a dangerous situation?"  
"Yes."  
  
"Stop this at once!" cried a voice. Marle burst into the room. "Father, I thought we talked about this! Crono, I told him everything...."  
"That she did," said King Guardia. "It was too extraordinary to believe..."  
Lucca lowered her head. Why did Marle have to do that?   
"However, that talking frog reassured me that it was the truth."  
  
"Frog?" said Crono. "He was here?"  
"And the robot and cave person...they reassured me of it all. They even had proof, as it was." He turned to Marle. "And why would my only daughter lie to me. Come forward, Crono."  
  
Crono stepped toward the King. "Crono, I want to commend you for saving my daughter life, as well as the millions of lives that would have been lost in the bleak future."  
"Thank you sir."  
"Kneel Crono of Truce."  
  
Crono knelt on one knee. He pulled out a sword, and touched the blade on Crono's shoulders.  
"And rise, Sir Crono of Truce."  
  
Crono slowly rose...he couldn't believe it. Marle rushed over and gave him a big hug.  
"Sir Crono. It would be a honor to allow my daughter to be with such a brave soul."  
Crono bowed. "Thank you."  
  
"Now let's get going! I have a surprise for you," said the King, smiling.  
  
***  
  
Crono, Marle and Lucca arrived at the fair grounds just in time to see the unveiling of Nadia 's Bell. Marle was overjoyed. Crono was happy to see her and her father getting along. Lucca's parents were there as well; her mother was walking on her own two feet. And Crono's mother was there, smothering him with kisses and hugs for his new knighthood, even if he wasn't a full-blown knight just yet. Marle just laughed at the situation he was in.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the blue glow by the Teleporting Machine. He and the other made an excuse to leave and ran to the glow. Four very familiar figures stood near the open Gate.  
  
"You're all leaving?" said Marle, sad.  
"Aye," said Frog. "Ye know it be the right thing, Princess."  
"Ayla need get back to Ioka. Make sure Kino not wreck village."  
"I understand."  
  
The Gate began to flicker. It was losing its stability.  
  
Magus walked toward the Gate. "I can finally leave this foolish festival...." He moaned. "At least there was a play in my honor." Magus said with a chuckle.  
"Wait!" cried Crono. Magus paused. "Your going to look for Schala, I suppose?"  
"Yes."  
"Good luck then."  
  
The dark wizard was silent, and turned toward the Gate, back to the crowd. "Thank you." He disappeared into the Gate. Marle had the slightest smile on his face.  
  
Ayla walked to Crono. "Ayla have fun." She beat her chest once with her hand. Crono did the same. "Crono strong."  
She turned to Marle.  
"You better have some strong kids..." said Marle. "Or else I'll be in big trouble."  
Ayla looked confused. "Ayla no understand."  
"Don't worry about it."  
"Marle smart, Lucca too."  
  
She approached the gate, and waved before she entered the blueish portal. Robo approached Lucca a moment later.   
  
"I suppose it is time for me to leave."  
"You don't have to go, Robo," she said softly.. "You can stay here with us."  
"This is not my correct time period."  
"But....you might not exist in the future."  
"Of course he will," said Crono. "Why wouldn't he?"  
"I come from a alternate future, Master Crono. One which we erased..."  
"A paradox..." said Marle, squinting. "How confusing."  
  
Robo stuck out his hand for Lucca to shake. "Thank you Lucca, for being a such a nice person." Lucca jumped up gave the hulking machine a hug. Robo softly patted her back.  
"It will be all right."  
"Keep out of trouble, you hear? Because I won't be there to fix you...!"  
  
Robo began to back away. "Goodbye, Marle, Master Crono, Sir Frog. I will never erase you from my memory files."  
"Hold on Robo!" sobbed Lucca. She removed her helmet from her head and handed it to Robo. "Take this."  
"Thank you Lucca..." He wandered to the Gate, paused, and took a big step into the unknown. Crono placed his hand on Lucca's shoulder.  
  
And lastly there was Frog, who Crono was sad to see leave. The stout little knight kneeled in front of Crono.  
"Now I can truly call you Sir Crono," he rose.  
"Thanks for coming along Frog, we couldn't have done it without you."  
"Nay, thank you, Sir Crono. Without you, I would still be hiding in that wretched hole in the forest. I owe you much. Thou art a true friend."  
Frog bowed to Marle. "I shall protect your heritage with mine life, Princess."  
"Thanks...."  
"I will leave you a heirloom in the Castle my lady, to remember me by."   
He turned to Lucca, who was still sobbing. Frog hesitated, but then chirped. "Ye still find me disgusting?"  
"Of course not," she smiled and bent over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Frog's cheeks turned red. "My.... I guess not."  
  
He slowly walked to the Gate. He gave a salute. "Farewell." The Gate closed around him. It was now black, only the moon lighted the vacant lot.  
  
***  
  
Crono, Marle and Lucca sat on the hood of the Epoch, watching the lights of the parade atop a cliff face. "I guess we should dismantle this Epoch," said Lucca. "Belthasar would have wanted that."  
  
Crono took a sip of the generale in his glass. He couldn't believe it - he was a Junior Knight, but they wouldn't serve him alcohol...  
  
Marle was leaning on his side, watching the activity below. Crono was thinking. Far below them, Lavos slept, waiting for that day, 999 years in the future. Would history repeat itself? He looked far off into the distance. He could just make out the El Nido archopilapigo, barely visible in the moonlight. It was a beautiful evening. It was perfect.  
  
"I think the Entity is at rest," said Lucca, peacefully.  
"What do you think it was..."  
"The gods only know," said Crono. "Forever a mystery."   
  
Fireworks lit in front of them, exploding in the night sky.   
  
"We should make a toast," said Crono.  
"What of?"  
  
Lucca lifted her glass. "To the memories."  
Marle raised hers. "To good friends."  
Crono took one last look at he night sky, and made his toast.  
  
"To the future."  
  
  
It is a journey to remember,  
A journey to faraway times.  
Loved ones are lost,   
But new ones are found.  
Dynasties fall and empires crumble,  
But are never truly forgotten.  
One's true self shines through,  
Breaking the unbreakable curse.  
New love blossoms,  
And old friends never die.  
But true evil is never completely gone,  
It is always present in one's mind.  
For this adventure has come to a close,  
But it opens a door for another....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~THE END~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Author's Comments  
------------------------  
  
It all started (like so many things) in the summer of 2000. I wanted to practice my writing skills, so I began to write the game Chrono Trigger like a novel. But not just a direct "port," I was going to make it my own.. My own dialogue, my own actions, some times a slightly different personality or character design. (though my art) There was a time when I though about giving it up, because it was taking a long time. I was only up to Crono's trial, and I was losing some interest, and I began working on it less and less. However, I then came across Chrono Cross Infinity and it's message board. One of the members, Oirad (now Dario at Chrono Shock) created a post saying how cool it would be if some chronicled Chrono Trigger and Chrono Cross. I created an account just to reply, saying I was doing so. Even Princess Nadia, who was doing one of her (his?) own, was impressed. That gave the inspiration to continue. Unfortunately, CCI went off line for the creation of Chrono Shock, and I couldn't tell everyone how I was progressing.  
  
I worked like mad, some times writing several chapters in a week, sometimes not even working on it all. There were parts that were fun to write, others were just plain boring. A few months later school started again, and things slowed down a bit... but I still worked on it, taking time to do other writing projects like my Zelda fan fictions (The Dragmire Series), updating my Zelda Plot Report (The Legends of Zelda, see below for address) with Majora's Mask, and even working on a original story called "Galactic War." (It's my baby.) But the Chrono Novel was always in the background.  
  
Chrono Shock was born just a few weeks prior to me typing this message, and I brought up my novelization again at the message boards. A lot of people were surprised I was still writing this. Well, I never quit a project...maybe put it on hold for a bit, but never kill it. Dare I say it's the only original Chrono Trigger Novel on the net? It just might be..... (And it isn't....there are at least one other)  
  
But is it really a novel. Heck no. Just call it a big fan fiction, but novel sound so big and important. Is it the best thing on the planet Earth? No. Could other people have done it better than me? Without a doubt.   
  
I hope you enjoyed it. It's without a doubt the biggest project I've done yet. I had a great time writing and designing it. I hope you didn't mind some of the changes in personality, but I believe it adds to the characters, not take away from them. Please send me your comments, as it help's me improve. It just might receive a face lift if a find the time...  
  
Keep on gaming, and may the Force be with you.  
  
Signed, Joseph Blanchette "Frog", "Mortis"  
12/14/00  
  
PS Oh, and I apologize to "Suave" for leaving out the Sun Stone Quest; and to Cassie for not hurting Marle and leaving out "Hottie Glenn" :)   
  
  
  
  
Look at me!  
  
For some CT Novel related artwork, check out my listings at Chrono Shock. (Joseph B. "Frog") Nothing is there now (March 2001), but I expect to add a cover, back cover, and hopefully several "Act" pages showing important events. Comments are of course welcome.  
  
  
----------------------------  
  
Chrono Trigger  
-A Novelization-  
  
By Joseph Blanchette  
aka "Frog", "Mortis"  
  
  
E-mail: mortis765@yahoo.com  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Squaresoft, for making one the best games I have ever played  
"Dario" of Chrono Shock for editing (Thanks!)  
The members of the Chrono Shock Message Boards  
My free time, for allowing me to waste its time  
Winamp. Do you know how dull it would have been to write without music?  
  
  
  
Shameless Self Advertisement:  
  
The Legends of Zelda: A Look into the World of Hyrule  
  
  
This plot report covers the stories for the entire Zelda series. If your a Zelda fan that enjoys a good read, I suggest you check it out. Look for it under my name at Fanfiction.net!  
  
-Look for me under the name "Frog" at Chrono Shock's message board. Sometimes, I have something spiffy to say.... Do you dare to gaze upon my photo at the CS Album?-  
  
Silly "Copyright" Notice  
---------------------------  
(Is this document protected by copyright law.. Hmmm, I don't know, but I always put this at the end of big projects! Speaking of copyright, these names are owned by Square...uh oh.)  
  
This document is for personal use only and can only appear on the site Chrono Shock and Fanfiction. net unless told otherwise by me and me alone. Any unauthorized modification, reproduction, duplication, or some other "-tion" word is probably breaking some sort of copyright law, so don't do it. This document can be shared only if the sender is not making any sort of profit or personal gain, and is a copyright (c) 2000-01 Joseph Blanchette.... and I'll kick your arse if you steal it.   
  
copyright 2000-01  
"Your so funny, Crono! Hey, I want candy! Signing Robots! *giggle*"  
"Shut up! *SLAP!*"  
  
-end document- 


	10. Chrono Trigger in 60 Seconds!

Don't want to read the entire fanfic? Well, this sums it up in about 60 seconds!  
  
Chrono Trigger  
  
Wake up Crono, the game can't start without you!  
I'm going to bump into to you now! Find my pendant!  
Candy! Singing Robots! *giggle*  
Try my lethal invention!  
Huh? My pendent? *pop*  
Go save her!  
*giggle* I feel weird.... BANG!  
Look, cannibal nuns!  
Lower thine guard and thou art letting the enemy in  
Ick! A frog!  
Save the Queen!  
I'm back! *giggle*  
I hath disgraced thee *ribbit*  
Off with his head!  
Your innocent!  
In that case.... Off with his head!  
Screw you dad, I'm leaving!  
This place is so advanced.... *Twilight Zone Theme*  
Hello, I'm Robo, Human Cyborg relations.  
Ohhhh... a shiny red button!  
*LAVOS THEME PLAYS*  
We're all gonna die! *giggle* Let's change history!  
CRUSH, KILL, DESTROY!  
Hey, a pimp at the end of time.  
I am the Master of War!  
Go kill Magus!  
I'm the wind! Wooosh!  
Fighting GOOD!  
Let's party! Drink soup!  
Reptites! RUN AWAY  
We got the Masamune!  
I cannot face mine past.  
(Wayne's World flash back wiggle)  
C- Glenn.  
G - Cyrus.  
C - Magus!?!  
M - Cyrus.  
G - Magus...!  
M - Glenn...  
C- Magus!  
M - Cyrus!  
*fizzle*  
G - CYRUS!  
M - Glenn!  
*ribbit*  
(end flashback)  
I shall avenge thee!  
*Wizard of Oz "oh ee oh" music*  
I'm a guy!  
No way!  
Way!  
Ozzie's in a pickle...  
The dark wind howls...  
DIETH!  
*clank*  
Oh no! The summoning of Lavos caused a spacel time rift resulting in a massive overload of opposite Gate properties!  
Huh?  
Where all screwed.  
Oh....Ahhhhhhh! *giggle*  
Fighting Good!  
Humans suck! Tyrano, eat them!  
*Pathetic roar*  
Lavos is falling to the earth. (Who'd a thunk it?)  
Look, A floating island in the ice age!  
One of you will soon parish.  
Ohhh...foreshadowing!  
I shall rule the world!  
Oh yeah?  
Yeah! Die!  
Mother no!  
Nus are swell. Take my time machine!  
88 miles an hour at 1.28 Gigawatts?! Great Scott!  
*Wooooosh!*  
I have come to kill you Lavos! *bang bang* darn.  
Crono no!  
*die*  
I'm so sad.... *giggle*  
Fighting good!  
Time for mini quests!  
Cronos Okay!  
Hurray!  
Insert final battle sequence.  
*Lavos Scream*  
We saved the world, let's get drunk!  
It's Hottie Glenn!  
*giggle*  
The End  
  
Next up, Chrono Cross!  
  
Serge, make me a necklace from the bloody scales of dead lizards!  
Hey, another world!  
Oi!  
Bob joins your party!  
*fade out* 


End file.
